I'll Be Good For You
by Tilly Whitlock
Summary: Single mother Bella has a son that's four years old. He suddenly gets a new best friend who has a hot father named Jasper. What happens when the families mix and mingle. Rated MA for Lemons and Language. J/B.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay, so I've been sitting on this story for a few months now. Pretty much since before I went on hiatus. Over on the blog, Nikki and I talked about doing a Daddy Week. Her biggest thing was that she wanted to feature Daddysper. I told her if I could get three chapters written before Daddy Week, I'd publish the story and post it. I didn't get three chapters done. But before I started writing chapter 2, I sent out emails to five different people. They got to read the first chapter and all of them said they loved the story and wanted to see more. I then wrote chapter 2. It's finished and beta'd. As soon as I get chapter 3 written, I'll post chapter 2. So look for it soon!**

**Thank you to Clurrabella who did a very minor beta job on this chapter. TwiOthGirly will be taking over for chapter 2 and on. Thank you to wsinspired, Beegurl13, and Jaspersexkitten who have all read the first chapter. Without them, I probably wouldn't have the courage to write the upcoming chapters.**

Chapter 1: End of the Beginning

**You saw what you get**

**If you take what you take**

**Look in the eye of the test**

**It's all because**

**Now there's a feeling I get**

**When I look to the left**

**But it should never be sensed**

**Start searching for a sign**

_**End of the Beginning by 30 Seconds to Mars**_

"Look Bella, I know this is hard on you, but I promise it'll get better. I swear," My best friend Rose said. Rose had been my best friend for years. We met each other in college when she started dating my best friend from high school, Emmett McCarthy.

I had just gotten home from the open house the school held. I was a senior English teacher. At twenty six, I was one of the youngest, if not the youngest, teacher in the school.

"Thanks for getting Wyatt from day care. I appreciate it," I said.

"Oh, about that. There was an incident. He kind of got pushed around today." I was surprised. He normally stayed to himself and didn't bother a soul.

"Wyatt, honey, come say goodbye to Aunt Rose," I called.

Wyatt came bundling down the hall and gave Rose a hug. She kissed his head and she said her goodbye.

"Mommy, why were you so late?" Wyatt asked.

He was the spitting image of my father. Dark brown curls, brown eyes that looked like chocolate milk. The one thing he has that we can't figure out where it came from, are dimples.

"Well, tonight I had to meet with my students and their families. You know I won't be this late again. How was day care today?" I asked.

Wyatt climbed into my lap.

"I made a new friend. Then I started to get picked on, but Maddie came to help me. Then Maddie and I talked all day. And I told her that I didn't have a daddy and she said that I could share hers," He said. My jaw dropped.

"That's not exactly how it works," I said after a few minutes.

"Why not? Maddie said she always wanted a brother. And she said she didn't mind sharing her daddy," Wyatt said again.

I really couldn't believe that Maddie, his new best friend, said hey could share a daddy. There was so much that went into letting Wyatt into a man's life. The other thing I was worried about was what if Maddie's mom didn't like the idea of Wyatt entering into that.

"Well first, I don't know him. He doesn't know me. I'm also betting that Maddie's mom wouldn't like that too much," I said. I knew I couldn't come out and tell him everything that would go into the decision of allowing what the kids suggested. I was glad that he had a new friend, but I thought things were going a little fast.

Plus, I figured he hadn't taken Maddie's mom into account.

"Maddie doesn't have a mommy. She has an Aunt Alice and an Uncle Edward. I told her about Aunt Rose and Uncle Em though. She wants to meet Uncle Em." I laughed. I could understand why the little girl would want to meet Em. He was the biggest man in the world, but he was the kindest soul.

"Well if you are good for Grandma Sue and Uncle Charlie next week, then maybe you can ask him to pick you up from daycare. Now are you ready to leave tomorrow?"

"I'm packed. But mommy, do I have to go away for a week? I'm gonna miss Maddie." I laughed. I knew what he was going through. I hated to be separated from Emmett when I was younger.

"How about I get Aunt Rose to ask Maddie's daddy if it's okay for you to call her once a day while you are gone?"

"Maddie's Aunt Alice brings her in. Her daddy has to be at work early like you." I sighed. Of course, this wouldn't be easy. It would be like pulling teeth.

"Well, I'll have Aunt Rose ask Maddie's Aunt Alice for Maddie's daddy's phone number and I'll ask him for you. Then I'll call Grandma Sue with the verdict. Now, you, my handsome little man, need to go to bed. You have a big day tomorrow," I said scooping him up before carrying him to his bedroom and pulling out his pajamas.

"Mommy can I get my bath tomorrow morning?" I smiled and then frowned. The thought of tomorrow killed me. I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and stared at the screen for a minute.

"Go brush your teeth while I call Aunt Rose and Uncle Em."

Wyatt ran to the bathroom while I called Rose.

"Hey Bells. Just the woman I wanted to talk to. Emmett is going to take care of Wyatt tomorrow. I have a doctors appointment in the morning. Emmett will be there at 6." Rose said.

"Is this a special doctor or a normal doctor?" I asked.

"Normal doctor. I need my allergy pills and I need a physical."

"Oh. Well then, is Emmett around?" I asked. I knew Rose could hear the disappointment in my voice. She and Emmett had been throwing the idea of getting pregnant around for a few months.

I could hear Rose walking to Emmett. She handed him the phone.

"Emmett here."

"Dude. Am I a business deal? I think not. Try again."

"My favorite MILF! What can I do you for?"

I heard a loud thwack in the background.

"Your favorite Godson wants to know if you will give him a bath in the morning? And I'll also need you to do me a favor. But I'll explain that one when you come over tomorrow," I said.

"I only have one godson, but yes I'll bathe him in the morning. I'll be there between five thirty and six."

I agreed and hung up the phone. Wyatt came back into the room.

"Get your PJ's on and get in bed. Aunt Rose won't be here. But you get your wish with Maddie meeting Uncle Em. He's going to take you to daycare," I said.

Wyatt had an adorable smile on his face. He looked so much like Emmett when he smiled. My son quickly changed his clothes and climbed into bed. I said goodnight and walked out of the room. I left his door open a crack and went back down the hall. I noticed that Rose had cleaned the house for me. Knowing the next day was going to be long and potentially difficult, I opted to go to sleep. Before I knew it, my alarm was buzzing.

I climbed out of my bed and over to my bathroom. I stripped out of my pajamas and underwear. I started the shower, and then stepped under the stream of hot water. It felt amazing. I took my time washing my hair because I had to figure out my lesson plan for the day. It was Friday and I had my planning period last, so I was able to leave early. I figured that I'd do the stories in songs lesson I had been dying to do. Especially since I knew I'd be itching to leave as soon as the bell rang. Hopefully, time would go fast since I loved this lesson. I decided on which songs I wanted to use.

I finished my shower and quickly dried my body. I wrapped my hair in a towel and quickly put on an ice blue bra and panty set. Since it was Friday, I was looking forward to casual dress. I pulled out a pair of khaki pants and slid into them. I grabbed my high heeled boots and put them on. I also grabbed a pair of Vans. I needed a new pair of Chucks. I walked into my closet and found a button down shirt that matched my underwear. I left the top three buttons undone. It made me comfortable, but didn't show much cleavage. I heard my front door open and shut. Emmett was here. I looked at my clock. It was already quarter to six. I brushed my hair and put it in a neat ponytail. I brushed my teeth and put on some lip gloss before walking downstairs.

"Bella. I made coffee. ow what do you need me to do?" Emmett asked as I walked into my kitchen.

I grabbed my laptop, iPod, and iPod cord and then sat to the counter.

"First thing first. Thank you for making coffee. Second thing, I know that normally you keep Wyatt home with you. However, I need you to take him to daycare. He made a friend this week. Her name is Maddie. He'll point her out to you when she gets there. Apparently her aunt brings her in. Explain the situation about Wyatt going to my dad's for the week. Ask her for Maddie's dad's number so I can call him to get permission for Wyatt to call Maddie while he's away. And I guess Wyatt told her about you. She wants to meet you. Also, tell his teacher I'll be in to get him at one thirty," I said.

I created the playlist while I was talking. I put Scream, Chapter Four, Afterlife, Tension, and Warmness on the Soul by Avenged Sevenfold on it. I also included The Kill by 30 Seconds To Mars, What A Shame by Shinedown, Waking Up With Wolves by The Black Maria, Never Too Late by Three Days Grace, and Dani California by the Red Hot Chili Peppers on the playlist.

I found copies of the lyrics and had a copy of each set printed out. I'd make copies when I got to work. Emmett nodded and I went into the office and grabbed the lyrics from the printer. I grabbed my iPod, iHome, and sneakers and started to walk out the door.

"Bells. You're forgetting a lot of things," Emmett said. He had my purse, car keys, and Wyatt's suitcase read to go. I smiled.

"Thanks Em. For everything. Don't forget. Wyatt needs a bath and breakfast. Get him to daycare by 7:30," I said as I put everything in the car.

He put Wyatt's suitcase in the trunk. I gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. I got to work and went to my classroom first. I put all of my stuff on my desk. Then I grabbed the lyrics and paired them off. The Kill and Scream, Warmness on the Soul and Never Too Late, Afterlife and What A Shame, Chapter Four and Dani California, and Tension and Waking Up With Wolves.

I went down to the office and made enough copies so that each of my classes got a different set. I walked back to my room and set up for the day. I had a desk in the front of the room. I kept my attendance book there. I put my iHome on it and shoved my iPod into my pocket. I looked around the room and smiled.

I had worked my ass off all through college to get my bachelors in English and Education. I did that in three years. Then I got my masters in English in four.

It was quarter to seven and my first class didn't start until seven fifteen. I set up my iHome and turned on Black Eyed Peas' Boom Boom Pow. I started bopping my head to the music when one of my students, Ben Cheney, popped his head in.

"Do you do this every morning, Miss Swan?" He asked. I laughed. He was a good kid and was willing to help any way possible.

"Nope. I needed my iPod and speakers for today's lesson. And since you're the first one here, do you want 30 Seconds to Mars or Shinedown?"

I knew what songs to give my other classes. But this class could go either way.

"30 Seconds to Mars. What's on the agenda for today?" Ben questioned. I pulled out the set of lyrics with The Kill and Scream in them.

"Song analysis. I want to show you guys that there's a story everywhere, including music."

"Cool. Can I asked Mr. Whitlock to join us? His planning period is now," Ben pleaded.

"Who's Mr. Whitlock?" I asked.

Being as it was my first year, I was still unfamiliar with a lot of the teachers.

"Music teacher. Awesome guy. Has an adorable daughter named Maddie."

Mentally, my jaw dropped. It couldn't be. Did I work with Maddie's father? I pushed it to the back of my mind.

"Invite him to Monday's class. I plan on holding the lesson over. You can call his room from the phone on my other desk. I just have to get some stuff ready," I said.

Ben went to the back desk and called Mr. Whitlock. It was seven ten, so the students started to file in. I put copies of the lyrics on everyone's desk. Ben was off the phone a few minutes later.

"Ben, you mind being in charge of the phone for the year?" I asked.

If there was anything I hated, it was being interrupted in the middle of a lesson. He nodded. The final bell rang so I closed the door to my classroom and the announcements came on. Before I knew it, class was starting.

"Okay guys. Today's lesson is easy. I figured it's the best thing for a Friday right?" I asked. Then the phone started to ring.

"Miss Swan's room? Who may I ask is calling? kay, one minute please," Ben said putting the phone against his chest. "Miss Swan, it's Emmett McCarty. Says it's something about your son."

I walked to the back of the room in a panic.

"Talk amongst yourselves. Emmett? What happened?" I asked in a panic.

"Bells. I need you to calm down. There was an accident on the way into school. A person lost control of their car. Maddie and Wyatt were both hit. They were taken to the hospital. But Edward can't get a hold of Maddie's dad."

"Ben! Go find Mr. Whitlock. Get him here, now! Tell him it's about Maddie. Em, I work with him. I think. If he's in the school, I'll find him. I promise." I said before hanging up.

I thought for a second. I needed to calm down. I ran across the hall to Emily Uley's room. She didn't have a class this period. I knocked on the door frantically.

"Bella? What's going on?"

"I need you to take over my class for this period. Make them study, read, anything. I don't care. I have to get to the hospital. My son was in an accident," I said.

"Miss Swan!" My head shot up and I saw Ben running down the hall with a blonde haired God. Emily and Ben went into the classroom and shut the door.

"You know something about my daughter?" The God asked.

"Edward's been trying to get a hold of you. There was an accident at the daycare. Maddie was hit," I said.

"How do you know Edward?" y head was spinning so fast I forgot to mention Wyatt.

"I don't. A friend of mine was dropping my son off. Wyatt and Maddie were walking into the building together. Someone lost control of the car and hit both kids. My friend Emmett called and said Edward couldn't get a hold of you. Earlier, Ben mentioned you had a daughter named Maddie. I figured it was you," I said.

He nodded. We ran to the office. I opened my mouth to talk, but couldn't find the words to explain. I was just beginning to feel everything. I didn't know what to say or how to say it. All I could think about was my son needed me.

"Jessica, Miss Swan and I need to leave now. Our children were in an accident."

"You need to fill out the forms. And then I'll have to ask if it's okay for the two of you to leave." My eyes saw red.

"I don't have time for this shit. You will find us subs and you'll let us go. My son needs me!" I yelled.

"Why don't you just call his father and have him deal with it?"

I was seriously going to kill her in a matter of seconds.

"Jessica. We don't have time for this bullshit! I need to get to my son, now!"

"God Bella. You act like it's the end of the world if you don't leave this second. ou know the world doesn't revolve around you."

Four things happened. The bell rang, I lunged, the God wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to his chest, and to top it all off, Principle Clearwater stepped out of his office. I was being held by the God, and tears were streaming down my face. Great.

"Seth. Bella and I need to leave. Our children were hit on the way into their daycare. They are on their way to the hospital. We've already wasted too much time." I couldn't stop crying.

"I understand, Jasper. You and Miss Swan go. Let me know if you need anything."

The God's name was Jasper. That made me feel a little better. I wasn't sure why, but it was nice knowing his name. I could address him with his name and not as God. Jasper started pulling me to his Cadillac SR-X. It was nice. He opened his passenger door and I climbed in. Just them my phone started ringing.

_Emmett_.

"Em, what's going on? Which hospital are they going to?"

"Bella. You need to get here now. The doctors won't tell me anything because I'm not family." I sobbed harder. Jasper grabbed the phone from me and pulled out of the school.

"Where are they? Okay, look. Ask for Carlisle Cullen. Chances are that he's treating Wyatt. Tell him that Bella and I are on the way. And we'll be there in twenty. Jasper. Okay, bye."

He handed me back the phone. I was just starting to calm down some.

"I'm sorry you had to deal with Emmett. I just can't think about losing him. He's everything to me," I said.

Jasper nodded.

"I know. I'm trying not to think about losing her. She's my world."

We pulled into the hospital and ran into the ER. I saw Emmett and Rose talking to a short pixie like girl and a man with bronze hair.

"Emmett!" I shouted as Jasper shouted "Edward!" All four of them looked up and Edward walked away. Rose ran to me and threw her arms around me.

"They're both fine. Just some bumps and bruises. They are both stubborn. They want to stay together. They won't stop throwing tantrums. Edward went to get his father Carlisle," she explained to us. Jasper chuckled and Emmett walked up.

"I almost said he was my son. I was worried Bells." I laughed.

"Well, they'd believe that if you and Wyatt both flashed the million watt smile," I joked.

Just then, bronze hair, who I assumed was Edward, returned with a man with blonde hair. I looked at Rose and Emmett. They nodded toward the doctor.

"That's my father, Carlisle. Just relax." Jasper whispered into my ear.

"Jasper, Bella. They are fine. But I'm keeping them overnight. They need to be observed. They smacked their heads pretty bad. But we need you to go talk to them. They won't calm down. Their rooms are across the hall from each other, but they aren't content. Leave it to my son. I walked behind Carlisle and I could hear him yelling.

"I want Maddie!" I started to walk faster towards my son. At the same time, I heard a little girl yelling for Wyatt.

"Wyatt Luchesi Swan!" I exclaimed. He looked up with wide eyes.

"Madeline Annabel Whitlock!" I turned and saw Jasper scolding his own daughter. I smiled.

"I'm sorry, Mommy. I was worried about Maddie and no one would let me be with her," he said. I sat down in the chair.

"Wyatt, if you would have been patient and waited for me and Maddie's daddy to get here, we probably could have arranged something. What's my number one rule?" I asked.

"Tantrums get you nothing," he said looking at his feet.

"That's right. Now when Doctor Cullen comes in, you need to apologize. Then I'll have to talk to Jasper and we'll figure something out," I said.

"I see someone has calmed down," Doctor Cullen said from the doorway. I looked at Wyatt.

"I'm sorry, Doctor Carlisle. I was bad to throw a tantrum," he said.

"You were bad and threw a tantrum," I corrected.

"I was bad and threw a tantrum," Wyatt corrected. Doctor Cullen chuckled.

"It's okay. Bella can I speak to you in the hall?"

I nodded and followed him. He stepped into Maddie's room.

"Grandpa, Daddy says I have to apologize for my tantrum. But I was scared for Wyatt," she said. Again Carlisle chuckled. He then asked Jasper if he could talk to him in the hall. A few seconds later I was joined by the two men.

"We need to put them in a room for observation. Now, I was wondering if you wanted to put them in a room together or separately?" Carlisle asked.

I looked at Jasper. His eyes bored into mine and I nearly lost it. The color was a stormy gray.

"Together is fine. I really don't want to stress them out any more than they already are," Jasper said. I nodded in agreement.

"Do you know when they'll be moved?" I asked.

"Within the hour. And Miss Swan, I have some paperwork for you to fill out." I nodded.

Jasper walked back into Maddie's room and I walked into Wyatt's. Carlisle went to get the paperwork. It was then I realized I left everything in my room at school.

"Sh-nipers!" I yelled.

I caught myself before Wyatt could learn a new word. I heard Jasper chuckle across the hall. It was times like these I was glad Wyatt was as clumsy as I was. I had his insurance information memorized. Carlisle returned a second later.

"You wouldn't happen to have his insurance card, would you?" Carlisle asked.

"It should already be on file. We were here last week," I said rolling my eyes. Carlisle laughed.

"Boys will be boys," he said handing me the clip board. I filled out all the information from memory. Just as I was signing the bottom, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," I said looking up.

It was Jasper. My heart fluttered.

"I was wondering if you needed to go back to school. In our rush to get out, I left all my stuff there," he said.

"That would be great. Give me a few minutes to square things away with his doctor, and have the chance to tell Wyatt our decision," I said.

Jasper nodded and turned to walk away. But Wyatt asked a question.

"Are you Maddie's daddy?"

"Yep. That would make you Wyatt." Wyatt nodded.

"Are you my new daddy?"

My eyes went wide. Jasper's jaw dropped and Carlisle started laughing.

"Wyatt Luchesi!" I said.

"What?"

"I told you about that last night. Now, I have to go back to work for a few minutes. In a few minutes you'll be moved. I'll get Uncle Em to com stay with you until I come back." Wyatt's eyes started to water.

"How will you know where I am when you get back?"

"Doctor Carlisle is Maddie's grandpa. He'll know where Maddie is. And since you'll be sharing a room with Maddie, I'll know where you are." He nodded. I gave him a kiss and proised to be back as soon as I could. e got to the waiting room and all four of the others were still there.

"Alice, would you mind bringing Rose to school to get Bella's truck?" I stared at him for a minute.

"Are you sure?

"Yes. There's a lot that Bella and I need to talk about. Number one being the question I just heard. But there is a lot to talk about other than that." Rose nodded and Alice was smiling.

"Em, would you mind looking after your son? swear if it wasn't for the fact that we've never slept together, I'd swear he was yours." I asked. He laughed.

"What did he do this time?"

"Forgot to use his filter. Even after I gave him the answer last night."

"Fine, I'll watch him."

"Let me guess, little brother. You want me to watch Maddie?"

"Yep. She shouldn't be a handful. She's just antsy. But they're moving her," Jasper said.

Edward and Emmett nodded and headed to the kids while Jasper, Rose, Alice, And I went to Jasper's car. Alice and Rose sat in the back, while Jasper and I rode in the front. The silence in the car was deafening.

"Okay, one of you say something. This silence shit is annoying." I laughed at Rose's crass nature.

"Care to explain your son?" Jasper said glaring at me.

"I think you should consider asking your daughter. She gave him the idea," I said.

I would not take the fault.

"Why would Maddie plant that idea in his head?"

"What are you two talking about?" Alice shouted.

"Wyatt asked if I was his new daddy," Jasper said. Alice's eyes went wide and Rose was snickering.

"Yesterday at daycare the kids were talking. Apparently, Wyatt told Maddie he didn't have a daddy. So Maddie offered to share Jasper. Then Maddie told Wyatt she doesn't have a mommy, and Wyatt offered to share me. When he told me about it, I said that wasn't how it worked." Rose was full on laughing and Alice had a grin on her face.

"No. Alice, I can see the wheels turning. Absolutely not!" Jasper said. Rose had the same look.

"Rose. Quit. Stop planning. Oh! And make yourself useful. Call Charlie and tell him what happened. Tell him I'll bring Wyatt down tomorrow after he gets out of the hospital," I said. Rose nodded and then smiled.

"Jazz, are you still giving Maddie to Mom and Dad for the week?" Alice asked. This was getting into dangerous territory fast.

"I don't know. I'll have to talk to Mom and Dad about it," he said as we pulled into the parking lot. It was around noon so the students were still here.

"Rose, come with me and help me with my stuff?" I asked.

Then it clicked. My class would be back from lunch. I'd have a few questions to answer. I shrugged it off and walked up to my classroom. I could hear the chattering going on inside. But it was so much louder than it should have been. I knocked on the door and Kim answered.

"Miss Swan! Are you back for good?"

"No unfortunately in my rush out earlier, I left everything here. Wyatt and Maddie were being moved into a private room, so Jasper and I took a break to come back and get our stuff."

Kim was a history teacher. She was a friend of mine from the reservation back home.

"Bells, would you mind getting your students settled? They just won't calm down." I nodded and walked in. Rose followed behind. The entire room went quiet.

"I didn't intend this. I had Monday's lesson all planned out. But, I'm going to have to reschedule. Go out and get the first book on your list. For those of you that can't remember, it's Wuthering Heights. I want the first ten chapters read by Monday. In addition, I want chapter summaries for each chapter. It's not optional. You don't turn in the assignment on Monday, then it's detention on Tuesday. I know who's here or not, so there is no excuse except illness or death. And if you consider ditching, I suggest you find a friend and have them bring it to me. If there is a serious illness or death, have your parents call my cell. I'm not taking your word for it," I said. The entire class started complaining. I opened my mouth but Rose beat me to the punch.

"You are seventeen and eighteen years old. I expect you to act like adults and take responsibility for your actions."

Just then there was a knock at the door. Rose answered it while I gathered my stuff.

"Bella, are you ready?" Jasper asked. The entire class began snickering.

"One minute Jasper. And to you guys. Do not make me add to your assignment. I'm not afraid to add another five chapters," I said. Everyone got quiet.

"Thanks Bells," Kim said.

"If they get out of control again. Don't hesitate to add the five chapters. And leave a note for the next teacher to not be afraid to do it to that class either," I said as I walked out. I closed the door and sighed.

"I take it your kids are taking advantage of the situation?" Jasper asked.

"Yep. I think I got my point across though. They'll be pissed to have to read ten chapters, and I'm positive most will Spark Notes the story, so I'll have a pop quiz ready for them and the next class just in case," I said.

"How are the kids?" My head whipped around to see Seth approaching.

"They're fine. Bumps and bruises, but they're being held overnight," Jasper said.

I sighed. I was already tired of being away from my son. I just looked out the doors.

"Like I said, call me if you need anything," Seth said. We both nodded our heads. We continued out to his car. Rose was waiting with my sneakers. I wrapped my arms around her.

"Alice said that she's going to burn them after you and him get together." I pulled away and gave her the look.

"Don't you or Alice start. Not tonight," I said. Rose looked shocked.

"Bella, you've been -" I cut her off.

"Rose, my son is in the hospital. And it's his father's birthday. So if you don't mind, I'd rather we didn't talk about my love life," I said as I took my boots off. I climbed into Jasper's truck barefoot and started crying. Jasper climbed in a minute later.

"Are you okay?"

"Um, yeah. Just give me a second." My tears had stopped and I was starting to calm down.

"So if you don't mind me asking, where's Wyatt's dad?" He asked. I wasn't ready to talk about James. Not when I was going back to Wyatt.

"I'll tell you when the kids are asleep. But I'll tell you this much. You know the Fall Out Boy song, The Take Over, The Breaks Over?" He nodded. "Well, they were wrong."

"Three days after Maddie was born Maria left. I got the divorce papers a week later," he said. He sounded distant, so I brought up the one thing to make him happy. I didn't know much about him, but I knew I hated to see him upset.

"Madeline Annabel?" I asked. Jasper chuckled.

"Wyatt Luchesi?" He questioned right back. I smiled.

"I'm an English teacher. It was probably that I would give my child a great literary name. But I'm surprised you named her after Poe women," I said.

"Fall of the House of Usher and Annabel Lee are my favorite works by Poe," Jasper said. I understood.

"I feel the same way about The Oblong Box and The Cask of Amontillado. Everyone likes the normal Poe stuff. I just wanted something different." I shrugged. He nodded.

"I hope you don't mind stopping. I want to grab a change of clothes for Maddie and me. Plus, I need to take care of Shadow."

"Who is Shadow?" I asked. I thought it was cute that Jasper let Maddie keep a pet.

"Shadow is Maddie's dog. He's two, but acts like a puppy," he said as we pulled up to the house. It was huge. And there was so much land. I smiled. I walked in and was greeted by a large black dog. I took a step back and walked into Jasper. He chuckled.

"What kind of dog is he?" I asked. At the same time, he jumped up and was standing with his front paws on my shoulders. I gasped at how big he was.

"He's a Newfoundland. Shadow down!" Jasper scolded. He went back to being on all fours and sat right besides where I stood. Jasper looked at the dog and back at me like he was in shock.

"He's a little big for her don't you think?" I was worried about Maddie getting hurt. Jasper walked into the kitchen and I followed. Shadow walked next to me.

"We got him as a puppy. So he grew up around Maddie. He's given her a couple of bruises, but he's more aware now that he's bigger than she is." Jasper opened the back door and Shadow looked up at me. I nodded my head and he ran outside. I smiled.

"He's such a sweetheart," I said.

"He's not like that normally. He mostly hates women. It took him three months to warm up to Alice. Then last year Maria showed up and Shadow played guard dog to Maddie. He wouldn't let Maria near the room Maddie was in. I was grateful he loved her so much," he said staring out the door.

Shadow trotted back in the house and walked around the downstairs. Then he went upstairs. Jasper filled his food bowl and water bowl. We walked upstairs and Shadow was pawing at one of the doors.

"What's he doing?" I questioned. He looked at the dog and the dog looked at him.

"Looking for Maddie. He knows if I'm home, then she's home," he looked at the dog. "Sorry buddy. Maddie isn't here." Shadow looked at Jasper and growled.

"What's wrong?" Jasper was standing in front of me now.

"Shadow. Cool it. She'll be back tomorrow. But it might be you and me all week," Jasper said. Shadow huffed and laid in front of the door.

Jasper shook his head and went into his room. I followed him in and sat on the foot of the bed. Jasper chuckled and left the room. He came back a second later with a bag from Maddie's room. At least, I assumed it was from Maddie's room. He pulled some stuff out of his dresser and then pulled a shirt out of the closet. Then he went into his closet and walked out with a smaller bag. The smaller bag got put into the little bag and walked out of the room. I followed and shut the door behind me. Shadow stood up and walked with me down the stairs.

Jasper did a quick run through of the house before leading me back out the front. He quickly locked the doors and we made our way to the truck. He opened my door and I climbed in. He gently shut my door, and then put the bags in the back. He jumped into the drivers side and started the car.

"Thank you for sending Ben to get me. I don't think I ever said thank you," he said as he pulled away.

"Well, I took a chance on that. This morning Ben and I were talking about the lesson I had planned. He mentioned you had a daughter named Maddie. I assumed it was you. When Emmett called and said Edward had no way of getting a hold of you, I took matters into my own hands. There was no other option in my mind," I said.

We were back at the hospital a few minutes later. We got to the room and the kids were playing cards in one of their beds. After a while, Emmett, Rose, Edward, and Alice left. Then a few hour later, Carlisle told us it was okay for the ids to go to sleep. They, of course, demanded to fall asleep in the same bed.

"So what happened to his father?" After an hour of silence, this is the subject he brings up? I took a deep breath.

"James and I were high school sweethearts. Everyone knew we would end up married. So we did. The summer between our junior and senior year of college. I was about to turn twenty one. We weren't trying for kids. So when I found out I was pregnant, I freaked out. I scheduled a doctors appoint just to check. The doctor confirmed it. When I finally got home, I found him dead. He swallowed every pill that was in the house. He left a note pleading that I not blame myself. I did, of course. But after a month, I pulled it together for me and Wyatt. I had no other choice. Today would have been James's birthday," I said.

I could feel the tears coming down, but I made no noise. Jasper must have seen the tears, because I was in his arms clinging to them for dear life. He picked me up and gently laid me in the spare hospital bed. I must have asked him to stay, because the last thing I remember is him telling me he wouldn't leave me until I told him to. I fell asleep after he placed a kiss on the top of my head.

**AN: Chapter titles come from songs, which is not unusual for me. The story will mostly be in BPOV unless I say otherwise. This also means I am off hiatus. Look for me to start updating my other stories now. So hit the green button and tell me what you think. And FYI: Outfits are up on Polyvore, I'll have the link on my profile.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Okay, so I know I've been saying Chapter 2 will go up as soon as Chapter 3 is written. No, Chapter 3 is not done yet. However, I have been itching to get this chapter out. A lot of attention was drawn to this chapter because I have a dirty talking Jasper. *sigh* I know. For the most part, everyone seems to love Maddie and Wyatt. The general consensus was that Wyatt is hysterical. Especially when he asked Jasper to be his new Daddy. I have to admit. That was one of my favorite parts, too. Now, this is the lemon chapter. Oh yeah. I went there one day after they were introduced. But alcohol is a nasty nasty thing sometimes. **

**Thanks goes out to TwiOthGirly for beta-ing this chapter. In addition, I have to thank ****Beegurl13 and Jaspersexkitten for being two of the greatest prereaders I have ever seen. Brandi, your drama is coming. Just give them a few chapters to be happy before I bring _her_ in. Another thanks goes out to my other half ARenee363. Sugarcoat by Breaking Ben is our song, and for me to use it in this story is huge. She always knows how to make me smile. I'm the sweet to her spicy. And another thing. There's a shout out to my favorite Jasper RPer in this chapter. If anyone can figure it out, then you pay attention to us on Twitter. If not, then I suggest you start.**

******Disclaimer: No, I don't own Jasper or Bella or any other thing that is easily recognized. Maddie and Wyatt are my idea. I guess you could say I own them. I own lots of books. So many that Shane is telling me I have to finish one series before I start another. And I own Jackson Rathbone's autograph. And don't get me started on what happened at the HRC. **

******Warning: Yes. There is a lemon. And language. So if you're under 18. Quit while you're ahead.**

**Chapter 2: Sugarcoat**

**I'm on the floor  
****Battered and bored**  
**You got a taste** **I can't ignore**  
**I'm all alone**  
**Out in the cold**  
**I'll never know**  
**Your sugarcoat**  
**You're ready to blow**  
**You're ready to go**  
**But I'll never know**  
**Your sugarcoat**  
**Is just as sweet as I am  
__****~Sugarcoat by Breaking Benjamin**

"Mom, do I really have to go to Grandpa's for the week?" Wyatt asked for the twentieth time since we checked out of the hospital.

"Yes. You know your grandfather looks forward to these weeks with you. This is one of the busiest times for me. I promise, time will fly. Besides, I have a phone number that you will be able to use every night for one hour," I said. I looked in the rear view mirror and saw that Wyatt's eyes were wide.

"Maddie's daddy said I could call her? Really?" He nearly shouted. I nodded my head.

"Well, Maddie's daddy won't have her for the next couple of weeks. She'll be spending time with her grandma and grandpa. Doctor Carlisle gave me the phone number where she could be reached."

He looked at the window and was happy. It never took much for my son to be happy. The drive to my dad's house took a couple of hours. More like four. So we left as soon as Wyatt and Maddie were discharged from the hospital.

Maddie, of course, screamed and begged and pleaded for Wyatt to stay with her for a week and then they would spend the next week with my dad. I laughed at the idea and said we'll discuss another trip for the two of them in the future. Let's just get past this break first.

This morning had been strange. I had woken up in Jasper's arms. I thought back on the night and realized it was the first time I had come out and said something about James other than to Emmett. Emmett had been there when I finally broke down. There was nothing I could do but tell him about everything that had happened. He was also the first person to know I was pregnant with Wyatt. It was the reason Emmett was so protective of the two of us.

I quickly pulled the clothes out that Rose had packed in a bag for me. She knew I'd be traveling for a good 8 hours and decided, for once, to pack for comfort and not for fashion. I had my Tweety Bird shirt that said a little bit innocent and a pair of jeans. I couldn't even yell at her for the black bra and panties she had packed. I was so happy that I had my DC sneakers as well. They were my favorite for when I was driving.

Not too far behind me, Jasper was up. He quickly dressed for the day in a DC t-shirt and a pair of khaki pants. His shoes were Vans and looked more comfortable than my DC's.

Doctor Cullen walked into the room while the kids were still sleeping.

"Jasper, Bella. They look fine. I'm going to go ahead and discharge them. Now, Jasper, are you taking your normal two week break?"

"Yes, dad. When exactly will they be released?" You could tell Jasper was itching to go somewhere. My guess was that he was running home to let Shadow out.

"As soon as they are up and changed. Take Maddie to our place. Your mother cannot wait to see her." And with that Doctor Cullen walked out of the room.

"Will you get Maddie dressed for me? I have to run home for a bit and pack her bag for her." I nodded my head and Jasper dashed out of the room and down the hall. Twenty minutes later, Maddie woke up.

"Where's my daddy?"

"He had to go pack a bag so you could stay with your grandma and grandpa this week," I said. She looked at Wyatt and frowned.

"Is Wyatt still going to his grandpa's?"

"Yes. But I promise that before we leave I will talk to your grandpa. Maybe we can set up some time for you and Wyatt to talk to each other while he's with my dad." Maddie nodded her head and climbed out of bed.

"Am I going home in this?" She asked. I smiled.

"Nope, I have your bag over here. Why don't you run into the bathroom and get cleaned up and changed," I said handing her a pair of black jeans and green tee shirt with a polar bear on it. Her shoes were green Cons that matched her shirt. After a few minutes she returned and handed me her brush.

"How do you want your hair, sweetie?" I asked. Maddie's eyes lit up. I assumed having a daddy and no mommy meant there was little hair time. That needed to be changed.

"Can you braid it?" I nodded my head and gently brushed her hair. About ten minutes later she was ready to go. Wyatt woke up, grabbed his bag and went to get changed in the bathroom. He walked back out and sat on the bed a few minutes later. At the same time, Dr. Cullen walked in.

"Are you ready to go see your Grandma?" He asked Maddie. She looked at Wyatt and then back at me.

"Carlisle, Maddie and Wyatt have both expressed a desire to talk to each other. Would it be okay if they talked to each other for an hour each night?" I asked the gentle doctor standing in front of me. He nodded his head and I pulled out a piece of paper writing my dad's contact information on it. He handed me his card after writing a number on the back of it.

"You are good to go. I know your father is waiting outside for you," Carlisle said looking at Maddie. "Jasper signed her out before he left. After you sign this paper you and Wyatt are free to go." He directed at me. I smiled and nodded. I signed the discharge papers and grabbed the kids bags, putting one on each shoulder before grabbing one hand of each child.

"Do I really have to go to my grandpa's house? Can't I go with Wyatt?" Maddie asked. I laughed as we walked out the doors of the hospital. There standing before us was Jasper and Shadow. I thought it was a nice gesture not only for Maddie, but for Shadow as well.

"Thank you for taking care of her for me," Jasper said as the three of us walked up to him and the huge dog. Wyatt let go of my hand and was hiding behind my legs. For some reason, he was afraid of the large dog.

"He won't hurt you. If Maddie likes you, I can promise you Shadow will like you. Plus, he likes your mom." Wyatt looked up at me and I leaned down to pet Shadow on his head. Wyatt slowly came out from behind my legs to play with the dog. After a few minutes, I reminded Wyatt that we had a four hour drive ahead of us.

"Alice was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight," Jasper said as the kids said their goodbyes. I laughed.

"I have to drive for a total of eight hours tonight, and she wants me to go out? Tell her to call Rose around 7 for my answer. I can promise you it will be no." I laughed. I could have sworn Jasper looked upset by this information.

"Where are you going?"

"Forks. My dad lives up there with my stepmother." I put Wyatt's bag in the trunk of the car and stood by the driver's side door.

"Well, we'll just have to catch up another time." I nodded my head in agreement.

"Have fun with your Grandparents, Maddie." I called. She nodded her head and whispered thanks before I shut the door and pulled away.

A few hours into the trip, I stopped to get food and to call my dad. I told him I would be another couple of hours and he laughed. He said if he wasn't at the house, Sue would be. I said that was fine and said my goodbyes before calling Rose.

"Are you in Forks yet?" I shook my head and laughed.

"No, the kids were released two hours ago. I'm about halfway there. I should be there in about an hour. An hour and a half at the most." She snorted over the phone.

"By the way, you're going out with us tonight. There is no other choice." I heard Emmett laughing in the background.

"Ugh. Alice put you up to this?" I asked with irritation.

"Yep. Jasper is going to be there. Besides, it's your first night without Wyatt. You need to have some fun." I laughed.

"Okay. But you and Alice better already have an outfit ready for me when I get there." Rose agreed. She reminded me to call her when I got to Forks and again when I left. She wanted a timetable as to when I would be home. I laughed, said "yes mom" and hung up the phone. I loved Rose and I loved that she would protect me like that.

"Mom, are we there yet?" My son asked as we pulled into Port Angeles. I laughed.

"Another hour. Why? Are you getting antsy?" I asked. He cocked his head to the side like a dog trying to understand what I was saying.

"What's that?"

"Antsy means excited." Wyatt nodded his head. I knew that he would put up a fight for a while, but as soon as he got near Forks, he was excited.

I pulled into the town of Forks just over an hour after I hung up with Rose. I looked into the rear view mirror at my son. He was looking out the window with the biggest grin on his face ever. A few minutes later we passed the police station. I smiled while I thought of how many times I ended up there explaining things to my dad.

"Grandpa's car isn't there." My son's voice brought me out of my memory and I looked back at him.

"Nope. He's not working today. He's waiting for you to get to his house." Wyatt smiled the biggest smile and showed off his dimples. I thought the same thing again. _Where did he get those dimples from?_ I pulled up in front of my dad's house and Wyatt couldn't unbuckle himself fast enough.

"Wyatt?" My dad called from the house. I looked at my son and nodded. He took off like a shotgun up the stairs and into the house. I grabbed his suitcase and bookbag from the trunk of my car. I entered the house and immediately took everything up to my old room. Sue came up behind me.

"Didn't your father even offer to carry everything in for you?" She asked. I laughed.

"No. You should know better than that. Wyatt's here. There is nothing that my father will do for the next four hours besides sit around with Wyatt and play." I laughed. Sue was a wonderful woman. After my parents split when I was younger, she became the perfect role model for me. By the time I was 17, I already called her Momma Sue. When I was 19, her and my father decided the best thing for them was to just get married.

"How have you been, Bella? I know what yesterday was. And for Wyatt to get into an accident that day?" Sue asked. I took a deep breath.

"I'm actually doing really well. Rose tried to play matchmaker yesterday with Wyatt's friend's dad, but I told her I didn't want to deal with it at that moment. Tonight when I get back to Seattle I'm going out with her and a few friends. I think she's starting Mission: Get Bella a Boyfriend tonight." I laughed. Sue smiled.

"Is there anything we need to know before you leave? You sound like you have a busy night planned. I'm sure the last thing you want is to sit around here for a while." I knew telling Sue about Maddie's phone calls would probably be for the best. I pulled Dr. Cullen's card out of my purse and handed it to her.

"This is Wyatt's new best friend. Her name is Maddie. Her father and I had to make a deal that the two of them could talk for one hour each night while they were apart." Sue smiled.

"So, Maddie's dad is a doctor? You have good taste in men." I laughed.

"That's not her dad. That's her grandfather. Although, if Jasper wasn't available and he wasn't married, I'd definitely go for Doc Cullen." Sue laughed and smiled.

"So you're interested in Maddie's father?" I shrugged.

"He's very attractive. Blond hair and amazing green eyes. He's a music teacher at the school I work at. But I don't know him well enough to know if I'm interested. He knows the whole story about James though." I shrugged. Sue's eyes were wide.

"You told him about James? I think there's more there than you realize. Just get to know him and see where it takes you." I nodded and walked down the stairs.

"Bells," my father said. I smiled and gave him a hug.

"Hi dad," I said while wrapped in his arms. I loved my dad's hugs. When I moved to Seattle, my father became more affectionate because he never saw me. They were the warmest embrace I had ever been in.

"Let her go. She has plans tonight and needs to get back to Seattle." My dad glared at Sue and turned to me. I pulled back and smiled sheepishly.

"Rose and a few friends want to take me back. They know I'm dropping Wyatt off here. But they still want me to go out," I said. Charlie nodded and kissed my cheek.

"Wyatt, kiss your mother goodbye." My adorable son came running into the room and wrapped his arms around my legs. I bent down and gave him a hug.

"Be good for Grandpa and Grandma. Okay?" Wyatt nodded his head.

"Do they know about Maddie?" I smiled and looked at Sue.

"Grandma Sue knows that you get one hour on the phone with Maddie. Don't push for any more," I said. Wyatt cocked his head to the side.

"How long is an hour?" I laughed.

"Two episodes of Spiderman," I said looking at my son's shirt. He nodded and kissed my cheek. I kissed his and stood up.

"Thank you for taking him. I appreciate it," I said. Charlie picked up Wyatt and we walked out to my car. I hugged the two of them together one last time and then I turned to Sue.

"Remember what I said. Get to know him. He sounds like he'd be a good man to get involved with." I nodded my head and wrapped my arms around her.

"Thanks for everything, mom." I kissed her cheek and I saw the tears glistening in her eyes. She always loved that I called her mom. After her two kids, Leah and Seth, moved east for college, Sue needed another kid. And I fit that role. I got into my truck and called Rose.

"Slut, I have your outfit picked out. Your hot little ass had better be on your way home." I laughed.

"I just got into the car. I'll be home in about three hours. You and Alice going to meet me at my place?" I heard Alice squeal in the background.

"Of course. I know you feel more comfortable getting ready there." I laughed. One time, Rose, Emmett, and I decided to go out and I got ready there. Emmett tried to get in the shower with me because he thought I was Rose. When he finally realized that it was me in the shower, he ran as fast as he could out of the bathroom

"Okay. Three hours. So, I'll be there by five," I said. The girls agreed and hung up. I turned my iPod onto my club mix. It had all of my favorite songs with good beats on it. I started off with My Lovin' by En Vogue because it was just one of those songs that made me happy. I drove just listening to the music. By the time I pulled up to my house, I was ready to be in the club. I grabbed my iPod and walked in. I figured I would shower and wait for the girls to get here.

I put my iPod in the docking station on the wall and started up my playlist again. This time it started with Sugarcoat by Breaking Benjamin. I loved this song and it always reminded me of a guy going down on a girl. I quickly showered and got out. I threw a robe on and walked downstairs to my kitchen.

I pulled out stuff to make a salad with. I knew that I wouldn't eat otherwise. I quickly ripped up some lettuce, chopped some carrots, and tossed some cheese on top. I didn't bother with a dressing because I wasn't in the mood for one. I heard the door open, close, and the sound of voices.

"Bella? Where are you?" Rose called. I swallowed my last bite of salad and responded.

"Kitchen finishing up food. I figured you and Alice would have a fit if I ruined my make up before we went out." I walked into the living room and saw the two girls loaded up with bags. I lead them upstairs to my bedroom.

"Well, I'm glad you had enough brains to think ahead. Alice, go ahead and get a shower while I get Bella dressed and her hair done. By the time you are out, she'll be ready for makeup." Alice nodded and walked into my bathroom. Rose pulled out a pleated skirt and a shirt that tied in the front. It was subtly sexy, in my opinion. I took my robe off and went to my underwear drawer. I had a pair of mesh boyshorts in my heads when Rose laughed.

"No. You are not making me go pantyless." Rose grabbed my underwear and stood in front of my drawer.

"Yes, you are. I will get you laid tonight if it's my last accomplishment. No panties. I know you're clumsy, but I will not let you flash your shit to Jasper on accident." I sighed in defeat and threw on the skirt and shirt and looked in the mirror. I was hot. I didn't even have my make up or hair done and I thought that. Rose sat me down in the chair and blow dried my hair.

As soon as it was dried, she took a curling iron to it. I could tell it was going to be a long night. If Rose was really trying to get me to look this good, she either knew something or was going to know something. I decided to just let it go and have fun tonight.

"Did you call a cab or is someone dding?" I asked.

"Cab will be here at nine." Well that was the end of that. At least I didn't have to talk anyone out of taking my Maserati to a club. Rose finished curling my hair just as Alice walked out of the bathroom dressed in a red shirt that seemed to wrap around her body. She had on a leather mini skirt. Her shoes were ankle boots and they were killer.

"Bella. I know Rose said you aren't one for heels, but I think you need to wear these." Alice pulled out a pair of high heeled shoes that were beautiful. They were black Christian Dior's. I put them on and they felt like heaven.

"Alice, they are amazing. Thank you so much. Just keep me on my feet," I said as I laughed. She gave me a hug and then proceeded to do my make up. It was very subtle. Well everything except for the blood red lips I had. A few minutes later Rose walked out of the bathroom. She had on a purple shirt that tied around her neck and a jean mini skirt. Her shoes were Dolce and Gabbana's shiny black high heels. I smiled and looked at the three of us. We were all beautiful but in a different way. Rose was drop dead gorgeous. Alice was a beauty in a smaller package. I was understated, but still beautiful.

"I think you are missing something," Rose said. I looked at the girls. They both had necklaces on. I didn't. I wasn't one for wearing jewelry.

"Rose. You already got me without panties. I'm not wearing some ridiculous necklace." Rose smiled and Alice stepped behind me.

"Good thing this isn't over stated." Alice clasped the chain around my neck and I looked in the mirror. Dangling around my neck was a small charm. I looked at it closely and noticed it was a pair of headphones. We heard the taxi pulled up and I grabbed my purse and transferred my idea and cash into my little black clutch. We got in the back and the driver took us to Trinity.

We stepped out of the car and walked up to the bouncer. I laughed because it was my best friend from high school.

"Oh my fucking God! Marcus, what the hell are you doing here?" I asked giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"I highly doubt god would be fucking. And obviously I work here. What are you doing here?" The girls walked over to me.

"Rose, Alice, this is my best friend from high school, Marcus. Marcus, this is Rose and Alice. We're meeting their husbands and one of their friends here." Marcus nodded at the girls and picked up the velvet rope.

"Go ahead. And those men are lucky as hell." We laughed and walked in. I walked over to the bar and ordered a liquid cocaine. I loved these and I knew I would be trashed in a matter of hours if I kept drinking them. I had a pretty high tolerance for liquor, but I rarely drink which disappointed me. I felt a warm hand on my leg and I turned around to see a strange man running his hand higher up my leg.

"And what the hell do you think you're doing?" I asked.

"Just enjoying the feel of your legs. I'm wondering if they will feel the same wrapped around my waist." I rolled my eyes and thankfully my drink came up. I grabbed it and walked away. I found the girls in a corner booth. I walked over and took a long pull on my drink.

"Someone looks like she's trying to get trashed as fast as possible," Emmett laughed. I glared at him and sat next to Alice.

"Of course. It's the first time since June I've been able to drink. I'm going all out." I took another pull, and Edward and Jasper walked up with a tray of shots. I glared at it like it was the bane of my existence.

"One shot for all of us." Alice announced. I wanted to kill her. I pulled one of the shot glasses off the tray and sniffed it.

"It won't bite you. You will live," Rose said. I knew it that second I was taking a shot of Vodka. I didn't listen to the toast and just swallowed the vile drink. I coughed and took a sip of my drink. I looked at the glass and decided what the hell. I downed the rest of it. Alice, Edward, and Jasper just stared at me with a dropped jaw.

"What? My son is away for two weeks. I'm enjoying myself. And it's a Saturday night." Just then Too Close by Next came up and I jumped up and grabbed Edward's hand.

"Ali, I'm stealing your husband for a dance," I said. I walked out onto the dance floor and started to grind with Edward. That man could move and I was completely happy. A few seconds later we were joined by the other four. Rose was with Jasper and Alice was with Emmett.

"He's jealous of me you know." Edward whispered in my ear. I turned around and looked at him.

"Why? You're married and he has a mouth. He can ask me to dance." Edward laughed and kissed my neck. I pulled away and looked at Alice. She smiled her all knowing smile.

"Just go with it." And I did. I continued to grind onto Edward's leg until En Vogue started. I squealed and grabbed Alice and Rose by their hands to me.

"Boys go get drinks. Bella, what are you drinking?" Alice asked. I looked at Emmett and he nodded.

"Emmett's got it covered." I started dancing with Rose and Alice. The song ended and the three of us walked over to the table. The boys still weren't back from getting drinks so I turned to Alice. She giggled.

"Yes, I am aware that Edward was kissing your neck. But if it's to get Jasper laid, I'm game. Rose are you game for letting Emmett kiss up on Bella?" Rose laughed.

"Sure. However, no grabbing the dick." Rose glared at me playfully and I laughed.

"Rose, I haven't wanted to grab Emmett's dick since we broke up." I clamped a hand over my mouth and my eyes went wide. I was never to speak of the time Emmett and I dated. Rose looked at me with her jaw dropped and Alice looked at me with wide eyes.

"You and Emmett dated?" I nodded slowly.

"Yeah, when we were younger. I think it was when we were still in high school. But it was before James." The guys walked back with our drinks and I took a long pull on mine.

"Who's James?" Jasper glared at Alice and Emmett looked at me.

"Wyatt's father. But let's not talk about him right now. I want to dance. Em, you coming?" I asked grabbing his hands. He didn't really have a choice, but he still followed without any problems.

"Why were you talking about James?" He asked as I danced with him. He had his hands on my hips as I swayed them from side to side.

"We weren't exactly talking about James. We were actually talking about you." I giggled.

"You didn't tell Rose did you?" I nodded.

"She seems to be okay with it. If she has an issue with it, just tell her that it was a long time ago, and that it's over and done with." He smiled and kissed my forehead. I, of course, rolled my eyes.

"So what's going on with you and Edward?" I laughed.

"He's trying to get Jasper laid. Apparently, kissing up on me is the way to do it. And you've been volunteered to do it too. So, you get to feast your lips on my neck." The others were still sitting at the table as Secret by Maroon 5 started playing. It was slow and sensual. I danced with Emmett in a very sexy way. I could see the others sitting at the table laughing. A few minutes later I looked back and Jasper was glaring daggers at Emmett. As the song ended, we went back to the table. I finished my drink and looked at Jasper.

His golden curls were hanging around his face. Every few minutes he pushed them out of his eyes. The eyes. I couldn't stop looking at them. They were a unique shade of green. Something I had never seen before. They reminded me of a lime. That's how green they were. I could feel the warmth in my stomach every time I looked at them. He smiled at me, and I was lost in the sea of green.

"Let's dance," he said. I noticed, for the first time, that he matched me. We both wore black. Him with a button down shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans. Even his Adidas were black. I sighed. His sleeves were rolled up and his watch was the only thing he wore.

"I hope you don't mind the whole dance with your brother and my ex-boyfriend to get you to dance with me thing. It wasn't my idea," I said as we started dancing. He kissed right below my ear and I shuddered.

"I figured my brother was the one who came up with the idea. You looked freaked out when he kissed you." I laughed.

"Of course I was. Alice was right there." I turned around and looked at his eyes. In that moment, I was lost. I had no control over what I was doing. I kissed him. Hard. He sucked my bottom lip between his and began to nibble on it. I moaned softly and ran my tongue across his lower lip. Our lips parted and our tongues met in a dance for dominance. I gave it to him because it was hot to see him in control.

The song changed to Sugarcoat by Breaking Benjamin and I completely lost track of everything around me. The words of the song took me and I broke away from him to get some air, but he moved his lips to my jaw and neck. I hitched my leg around his hip and ground my center against his erection. He groaned against my collarbone and I knew I had to get him home. I grabbed his hand and pulled him back to the table. I saw that I had a new drink so I quickly drank it and grabbed my bag.

Jasper said goodbye to everyone else and I just nodded. We walked out of the club and he quickly got a cab. As soon as we climbed in, I gave my address and Jasper's lips were back on my neck. We pulled up to my house a few minutes later and he paid the cabby as I ran up to unlock my door. A few seconds later, Jasper was right behind me kissing my neck and trailing his fingers to the hem of my skirt.

"If you don't stop, I'm never going to get this door unlocked. And I refuse to have sex on the stairs." He took the keys from my hand, stuck the key into the door and pushed it open. We walked in and in no time, Jasper had me pressed up against the door.

"You are a tease. Did you know that?" He asked. I groaned and bit into his neck.

"Ever since I saw you in the hall yesterday, I have been thinking about you." My hands were roaming his chest. I could feel his muscles through the shirt, but it wasn't want I wanted. I wanted more. No, I needed more.

He slid his hand up my skirt and came in contact with my wet lips. I shuddered and fell back against the door. He smirked at me as soon as he realized I had no underwear on.

"You're soaked, and you're not wearing anything under this? Fuck, baby. You are dirtier than I originally thought." The fact that he said fuck sent another shot through me. I felt my body temperature rising and he was still only playing with my lips.

"If you're going to do anything, you better fucking do it." I panted. He stroked me from my clit to my ass and then thrust two fingers into me without warning. I whimpered and shuddered.

"Is this what you wanted? You wanted me to fuck you with my fingers? For now, my fingers will do. But I definitely have plans for my tongue." I arched my back off of the door as my eyes rolled into the back of my head. Jasper must have sensed how close I was because he inserted a third finger. A few more thrusts and he decided to curl his finger and hit my sweet spot.

"Fuck! Jasper. Shit." I cried. I couldn't help it. The man was a master at working with his fingers. He smirked at me and pulled his fingers out from my pussy. He brought them up to his mouth and licked the first two clean. He raised an eyebrow and held the third one up to me. I took into my mouth without a second thought.

I had never been one to like the taste of myself, but on Jasper it was a different story. I realized that nothing else would be better than sucking my flavor combined with the flavor of him. I could taste the subtle peach flavor that was him. It made me want him that much more. I could see the color of Jasper's eyes go from the bright lime to a darker kiwi color. He wanted me just as much as I wanted him.

"I think your services will be better used on my cock," Jasper whispered into my ear. I pulled away from his finger and dropped to my knees without a second thought. As I unzipped his pants, I came face to face with his hard dick. No boxers, no briefs, no boxer briefs. Just little Jasper and he was ready to come out and play.

I took one lick from the base of his dick to the tip. I could feel him shaking with desire. I ran my tongue along the slit and collected all the fluid sitting on the tip. Without hesitation, I plunged my mouth down his entire cock until it hit the back of my throat.

"Fuck. You are the first woman I have even known to do that." He hissed. I brought my mouth all the way up, almost off of him, and then threw myself back down. Jasper grabbed my hair and tugged on it. I smiled around him and hummed my approval. After bobbing up and down on his cock for a solid five minutes, I could feel him tense in my mouth.

"So... fucking... close." He panted. I took one of my hands and started grasping at his balls. A few tugs later and Jasper was shooting into my mouth. While he was inconsiderate and didn't try to stop me, I enjoyed swallowing every drop he gave me. I pulled back and smiled at him.

"So are my services still needed or are you done for the night?" I asked as I took my top off. I could feel his eyes boring into the tattoo that was on my shoulder. I had gotten the Volkswagen Rabbit logo. However, it wasn't because that was my favorite car. My Chinese zodiac was the rabbit. I walked up the stairs to my room and I could hear him walk up the stairs slowly. Instead of waiting for him, I climbed into my bed. I took my shoes off and threw them into my closet. Then I slid my skirt down and took it off. I needed to tease him.

I wasn't one for fingering myself. I was more of a vibrator girl. However, this one time I was willing to change that. I spread my legs open and trailed my fingers down my stomach to my aching core. Jasper was right when he said I was dripping. I quickly thrust two fingers into myself and started moaning. I could hear Jasper pick up his pace. He walked into the room and stopped when he saw me. I just couldn't bring myself to care.

"You know, you could have waited for me and I would have feasted on you like a king. I would have thrust my tongue into your hot cunt as hard as I could. But now, I want to watch you," he said. I was in love with dirty talking Jasper. I didn't want him to stop. I moaned and he walked over to the bed and took off his shirt. I gasped when I saw the tattoo on his left peck. It was a Chinese symbol, but I couldn't care less what it meant.

"Jasper say something. Anything. I need your help." I begged. He smiled and climbed onto the bed next to me.

"What would you like me to say baby? How I'm going to enjoy fucking the hell out of you with my huge cock? I'm going to make you so sore that you won't be able to walk right for a week. I plan on bending you over the bed and fucking you until you can't take it anymore," he whispered. And with that, I came. I came HARD. I didn't even notice Jasper take off his pants or shoes before he was settled between my legs. I nodded my head for him to just do it and start fucking me.

I wasn't let down either. He was exactly what he said. He thrust into me as hard as he could. I reveled in it. I hadn't had a decent fuck since before Wyatt was born. I wanted it. He pulled back and almost all the way out before thrusting back into me again. I whimpered and decided to hitch my leg around his hip. Boy did I do the right thing. He hit a completely different angle and continued to pound into me.

"Jasper. So. Close," I moaned. He smirked and leaned down to my ear again.

"I'm going to come, baby. Harder than I have ever come before. But I'm not going to stop fucking you. Because that would be a waste of your sweet cum." I shuddered and could feel myself tighten around him. As much as I tried to hold off against my orgasm, his words were just too much and I spiraled. My body twitched and Jasper just looked at me like he was pleading with me.

"Pill. Just fucking come already. It'll make me feel intense." I whispered. He let loose and fucked me even harder. I screamed out his name. With three more thrusts, my walls were clenching for the fourth time tonight, and he was spilling his seed into me for the first. I wanted more. I needed more.

"Tell me little Jasper isn't done yet," I said. Jasper grinned evilly at me. A few seconds later he was hard again and had tossed me onto my stomach.

"You had better get on your hands and knees. I want to fuck you and look at that sweet ass of yours." No sooner was I on my knees did Jasper thrust as deep as he can into me. I couldn't tell you the last time I had been fucked this hard by someone this good. We came quickly and I collapsed onto the bed. Jasper got off, picked me up and carried me to the shower. We washed each others hair and body. I almost fell asleep in the shower. Jasper placed me in bed and climbed in next to me. I cuddled up into his side and kissed his tattoo. A few short seconds later, I was out like a light.

**AN 2: The music I mentioned in this chapter are some of my favorite songs. And look for this story to be VERY musically driven. I can't help it. Not only do I love music, but Jasper is a music teacher. So forgive me. Did you like the lemon? Did you like dirty talking Jasper? Let me know. I definitely love the feedback. As always, the outfits are up on the profile. As are Bella and Jasper's tattoos. If you can tell me what Jasper's tattoo means, I'll give you a shout out next chapter. It'll be a bit before he reveals his secret though. Hit the Green Button. I'm done.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: *Sigh* I know. I promised this would be up faster. Just don't kill me. I wanted this chapter to be as good as I could make it. This chapter probably contains my favorite conversation ever. You'll learn a little bit about how I feel about football. Speaking of football! HOW ABOUT THEM SAINTS!!!!!!!!!! I am a huge Saints fan. I may live in Pennsylvania, but my heart is in New Orleans. Having Marques Colston live not that far from me helps matters. What Bella says about football is something I actually do. So yes, feel free to laugh at me.**

**Remember ****I**** said something about a shout out last chapter? Well, Kerry Hale was the first one to say that Jasper's tattoo was from the Chinese zodiac. Which is very true. Foxxyweasel and GeorgeOrwell both came with the save telling me that it was the ox. Yes, our beloved Daddysper was born under the ox.**

**Again, thank you to the greatest prereaders Jaspersexkitten and beegurl13. Beegurl13 actually did the beta job this time. ****I**** know, ****I**** have about ten different betas for this story. But whatever. The next chapter is going to be one of my favorites for a while. Drama is coming. ****I**** know you guys like the whole new love, no problems part. BUT ****I**** need to move along. There is a lemon. My Lee Lemon. I'll explain that farther down.**

**Another thing. I'm toying with the idea of moving my stories. It probably will happen. ****I**** just need to pick a site that is good for me. All ****I**** know is that Twilighted will NOT be on that list.**

**Disclaimer: ****I**** own nothing. Well, nothing that's recognizable. Wyatt and Maddie are my idea. ****I**** own some Saints stuff. If you're under 18, stop now.**

**Oh. And while I'm not the biggest Rob fan ever, the pictures from Details Magazine. Yeah, that hot bastard is now number two in my book.**

**After an INSANELY long AN. Here's chapter 3.**

Chapter 3:The Way You Make Me Feel

_**I feel your fever  
**__**From miles around  
**__**I'll pick you up in my car  
**__**And we'll paint the town  
**__**Just kiss me baby  
**__**And tell me twice  
**__**That you're the one for me**_

"**The Way You Make Me Feel****"**** by Michael Jackson**

Waking up the next morning was an interesting experience. Jasper was still in my bed. It was something I loved. I hadn't felt like having another body in my bed in four years. It was a desire I hadn't felt since James had died.

But I needed to refocus. James was no longer here, and the man next to me looked like a God. I know, it was wrong to call him a God, but he is one. His golden curls were hanging down onto his face, and his brow was pushed together, making him look like he was thinking hard. I leaned down to kiss his forehead, and the wrinkles smoothed out.

I climbed out of bed and threw on a white sports bra and black and white stripped undies. I was hungry, but I wasn't hungover, Leading me to believe that either I didn't drink as much as I thought I did, or else my days of college were coming back to bless me. I decided to by-pass putting on more clothes, and just went to the kitchen. As I made waffles, I heard padding on the stairs; Jasper was awake. I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face.

I heard him behind me and suddenly his arms wrapped around my waist as he leaned in to kiss my shoulder. I leaned back, feeling safe and secure.

"Good morning," I said quietly.

"Morning. Do you have any coffee?" he asked in a low, husky voice. I nodded, hesitantly stepping out of his arms and walking over to the pantry. I grabbed the container and handed it to him.

"Coffee pot is right there." I pointed to it and he smiled. As I finished up breakfast, a thought ran through my mind.

"How do you like your coffee?" he asked.

"Cream and two sugars," I replied. "We need to talk about something." Jasper smiled at me and nodded. He brought our coffees to the table and we both took a sip.

"I know what you want to talk about. For now, I say lets just see where this takes us. We don't have the kids for two weeks so we don't need to take them into consideration right this moment." I looked at him and smiled.

"So, are we dating or just seeing where this goes?"

He tilted his head to the side, looking at me through his thick eye lashes, "Seeing where it goes. I don't want to start something only to have it stop in the middle. If issues come up with Maddie and Wyatt, I don't want to have us already be attached to each other." I rolled my eyes.

_It's a little late for that._

_Quit it. You're not attached to him._

_No, I'm just attached to his penis and warm body in my bed._

I shook my head to get rid of the cobwebs. I looked at Jasper and he was looking at me like I had five heads.

"I agree. However, I don't think we should do this every night. I haven't had a man sleep in my bed in four years, but it was incredible. The last thing I want is to get used to you being there, and then Wyatt coming home and everything changing." Jasper nodded his head.

We ate the rest of the meal talking about random facts. I learned that his favorite color was brown and he loved melted chocolate. When I asked why, he clammed up, but I smiled at his shyness. I told him that my favorite fruit was lime. I also learned that he grew up in Texas before finding himself with the Cullen's.

"So you were adopted by them? Is that why you have a different last name than Cullen?" He looked down.

"Yes and no. Carlisle and Esme are really my aunt and uncle. Esme was my mom's sister."

"Wait. Was? What happened?" I asked. I could see this was painful for him, but I wanted to know.

"Her and my dad died. I was really young. Carlisle and Esme took me in without a second thought. Edward treated me like a brother no questions asked." I nodded my head and decided the subject would be dropped. I could tell he wasn't comfortable with the discussion.

"So what are your plans for the day?" I asked. He smiled and shook his head.

"I need to go back to the house and let Shadow out. Then clean up around there. Maddie's away which means everything will be a little easier, I can even clean up the playroom." He rolled his eyes and I laughed. Looked like we had the same plans.

"Wyatt won't let me anywhere near his playroom while he's around. I love it when my dad takes him— I get to clean and organize everything. Too bad the moment he gets home, it'll be a complete mess again." Jasper laughed, and I loved the sound of it. I made it my mission to make him laugh more often.

"I'm going to go get dressed and then call a cab. I guess I'll see you at work on Monday?" he asked as he walked out of the room, heading upstairs to get dressed..

While he was gone, I made a decision; I wouldn't let him take a cab. I wanted to ensure that I talked to him again, so I walked over to the safe where I left the keys to my baby. Quickly opening it, I paused and thought about what I was doing. When he came downstairs, dressed and was playing with his cell phone, I handed him the keys.

"Don't worry about calling a cab, take the car; just don't kill it," I said. He looked at me like I was crazy. After leading him out to the garage, I heard him make a strange choking sound.

"Bella, this is a Maserati. You do realize that, right?" I laughed. As I turned to look at him, I almost considered taking the keys away from him.

"I know what the car is. James' parents gave it to me after he died. They wanted to do something for me. It took four years for me to finally admit there was something I wanted, and I was joking when I said I wanted this. The next thing I know, it was being delivered to me."

"She's beautiful," he sighed. That's right—the man sighed over my car. I couldn't do anything but laugh, which must have snapped him back to the reality of what was in front of us.

I glared at him, taking a serious tone.

"You do anything to my baby, and I will kill you. Better yet, I won't kill you. I'll chop your dick off as a constant reminder of what you did to my car." His eyes widened and it appeared like he almost backed out of taking the car. Then he squared his shoulders and walked over to me, kissing me hard. I pulled back and he smiled the most devastating smile ever.

"Nothing will happen to your baby. I promise. To the house and then straight back here as soon as I get the chance." With that he opened the door and climbed in. I could see him running his hands over the steering wheel like it was a piece of glass. The only thing I could do was laugh. A few minutes later he opened the garage door and pulled out.

I walked back into the house and threw on my Penn State pants and a black tank top. After pulling out my iPod, I put on the playlist that I used whenever I just wanted music. It had a mix of all the good songs, the bad songs, and the songs I just wanted to listen to at random times. I stuck my headphones on and started Daylight by Matt and Kim.

As I was walking around the house figuring out what I needed to clean, a smile began to grow on my face. It was strange, normally when Wyatt was with his grandparents, I was miserable. Somehow everything that happened last night had changed things so much. I decided that with my good mood, I should start with Wyatt's playroom; it was always a mess.

When I walked in the room, the first thing that caught my eye was a picture of James that I had framed and hung on the wall. I always wanted Wyatt to know his father, to feel connected to him. He knew that James was in a better place, that it was okay for it to just be him and mommy. I knew the day would come when he would ask me exactly what happened, and that was a day I was dreading.

The picture was one of my favorites. It was black and white, and James was smiling. It was taken not long after we got married, and I remember when I took it. He hated me taking his picture, and it was the one time I was able to surprise him with the candid.

"You had to have sent him to me. There's no other way to explain it—he gets me, the same way that you used to." I could feel the tears prickling in my eyes. For the first time in a very long time, I was pissed that James killed himself.

"This isn't easy. You took everything away from me for so long. You took my heart, my soul, my drive, and my will to live. The only thing that kept me going was the little boy you left behind. Fuck you! You took the easy way out. You didn't even know about him. How could you?" I yelled. I chucked the picture across the room and I heard the breaking of the glass. I cringed, leaning against the wall and sliding down it. I could hear my phone ringing, but I decided to ignore it. I turned my iPod up as loud as it would go and just lost myself in the music.

One Sweet Day by Mariah Carey and Boyz II Men started and I broke down. I got up, walked out of the playroom, and went to my room. I sat on the bed and picked up my phone, looking at it for a minute before calling Emmett. I knew he would probably have a hangover, but it was something I was risking. I needed him at that moment and there was nothing that could stop me. I pressed two and waited.

"Bells," Emmett said. I could hear the hangover in his voice. I sniffled a little bit.

"Em, I need you. I can't. I just. I don't know." I started sobbing and couldn't stop.

"Bella, what's wrong? Did Jasper hurt you?" He was going into brother bear mode. I knew if I didn't say anything, then Emmett would be going after Jasper. I whispered the only thing I could to get him to stop.

"James." Emmett reassured me that everything was going to be fine and that he would be over in a few minutes. He said he'd have someone with him, but I wasn't in the frame of mind to question it. I just sat on my bed and stared at the wall. I was so tired of everything in my life. I wanted to be able to love without worrying about my son wondering if his father loved him.

Twenty minutes later I heard my front door open and shut. I heard Emmett call out my name, but I didn't respond. I continued to just sit there. I heard the footsteps on the stairs and the tears started again. Emmett and Edward walked into my room and sat on the bed next to me. Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulder, and pulled me to his side. He kissed the top of my head, and I cried harder.

"B, what happened?" Emmett asked. I closed my eyes and buried my head in Edward's side even more. Maybe I could make the entire situation go away by hiding, but I knew I had to talk to someone about it—that was the key to everything. I took a deep breath and turned to Emmett.

"I broke the picture in the playroom."

"Accidentally or on purpose?" Emmett asked. I groaned.

"On purpose. I couldn't help it, I just got so mad. Emmett, I have never been this mad at him for leaving us. I just can't help but think that Wyatt is going to worry about what happened with his father and wonder what he did to drive him away." Emmett reached over and tucked a stray hair behind my ear. I pulled away from Edward and lay back on my bed.

"Things are going to happen with Wyatt. When the time comes, deal with it, but that won't be for a long time. In the mean time, he has men who will be major factors in his life. He has me and he has Edward. Now that Maddie's in his life, he's going to have Jasper too. That boy will never feel unloved," Emmett said. I looked over to Edward and he smiled.

"Bella, Wyatt means a lot to Maddie. I couldn't dream of not loving Wyatt now. Maddie doesn't get protective of people easily. She doesn't love easily either. So, like it or not, Wyatt has the two of us." I nodded my head and Emmett stood up, leaving the room. I heard him down the hall in the play room.

"So, what happened after you two left the club last night?" Edward asked. I groaned.

"You sound like Rose. It's only a matter of time before she is pounding on the door demanding that I tell her what happened." We both laughed.

"Well, I'll give you a heads up. The girls are going to call you in a couple of hours and ask you out to dinner. They also want to take that pretty little car of yours," he said, causing me to laugh.

"Too bad we can't. I don't have my pretty little car." Edward looked at me like I had three heads.

"Miss Swan, what did you do with your car?" Emmett asked. I didn't even notice that he walked back into the room. I smiled as I remembered last night.

"I let Jasper borrow it so he could get home without calling a cab." Emmett's eyes were wide. He knew I never let anyone touch that car. For me to lend it out to someone meant I trusted them with more than my life.

"Wait! I thought no one touches that car. Not even _me_," Emmett said raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I let him borrow it, make whatever you want of that, but he's got the Maserati." I shrugged my shoulders. The guys stayed and talked for a few more minutes before I kicked them out. I still had to clean up at least one room in my house before going out to dinner with the girls. There was one thing that was more important than anything else and I pulled out my cell phone, pushing the numbers I knew so well.

"Hello?"

"Hi mom. Is Wyatt around?" I hoped he was. If he wasn't it was fine, but I missed my boy and wanted to talk to him.

"He just got in. Him and Charlie were out at the high school." My eyes shot up. What was my son doing at the high school? Then I remembered he was with his grandpa, who would never let anything happen to him; he was fine.

"Can I talk to him please?" Sue laughed and yelled for Wyatt. As soon as he was on the phone I felt a sense of calm rush over me.

"Maddie?" I laughed.

"No. Are you expecting her to call?" I asked.

"Mommy! I miss you." I could hear the tears in his voice.

"I miss you, too. Are you being good for Grandpa and Grandma?" I knew getting him off the subject of missing me would make him happy again. He proceeded to tell me everything he had done that day. Charlie took him up to the high school so he could ride his bike around. I was glad my father was such a good influence on my son.

After listening to all of his adventures and reassuring him that I would call again soon, I hung up with him and decided to go vacuum the living room. I threw my iPod on again and this time The Way You Make Me Feel by Michael Jackson came on. It was truly my happy song. I turned the volume up as high as it would go, and just rocked out to the song as I vacuumed. One of my favorite verses came on and I sang at the top of my lungs.

_I like the feelin' you're givin' me_

_Just hold me baby and I'm in ecstasy_

_Oh I'll be workin' from nine to five_

_To buy you things to keep you by my side_

_I never felt so in love before_

_Just promise baby, you'll love me forever more_

_I swear I'm keepin' you satisfied_

_'Cause you're the one for me_

I stopped and thought about it for a second, then I laughed. This really was my song. I finished vacuuming the living room and looked at the clock—it was getting late. If Edward was right, the girls would be on their way over eventually to whisk me away to dinner.

I walked upstairs and pulled out the outfit I was going to wear—a black pencil skirt that hit just over the knee, which I decided to pair with a black V-neck tee-shirt. I rifled through my underwear drawer and pulled out the boyshorts I wanted to wear last night. They were black, ruffled, and mesh. Most importantly, they were comfortable.

I just needed a bra. I rifled through my bra drawer and pulled out my bra that had the chain that ran from my neck to the bottom of the bra. It snapped around my neck like a choker. It was perfect.

Figuring I had a few minutes before the girls showed up, I pulled out my trusty friend Jared. He was a purple Rabbit Vibrator that I fell in love with. In addition, I pulled out the lube I kept with it.

I got comfy in my bed and went through all of my favorite fantasies. Tonight was a call for one I hadn't had in a long time. I closed my eyes and let the images take me away. As I sat on the chair, she walked up to me and kissed me hard on the lips. I opened my mouth to her and allowed her tongue to probe my mouth.

My hand made its way to my right breast. I started massaging as the images got more intense, pulling at the nipple. The pleasure and pain were mixing together to form the most wonderful sensation. I could feel myself start to get aroused. Before it got to be too much, I quickly turned the rabbit on and gave it a kiss on the tip. I squeezed a good amount of lube onto my hand and quickly ran the vibrator through my hand, making sure it was covered thoroughly.

I returned to the fantasy and realized both her and I were naked. She was beautiful. She had auburn hair. It was long, just like I liked it. I walked over to her and wrapped her hair around my fingers. I tilted her head up so her blue eyes were looking directly into mine.

"You're going to lick me clean, and you're going to like it and thank me when you're done," I said in a very forceful tone. She nodded and dropped to her knees. I threw one of my legs over her shoulder and she dove right in.

I thrust the vibrator into my aching pussy. I had just had Jasper last night, I shouldn't have needed this so soon after, but it didn't matter. I wanted to have an orgasm somewhere in the ballpark that he gave me. Subconsciously, I knew it would never happen. I just needed to try.

Back in the fantasy, my mystery girl was biting on my clit as she thrust three fingers into my core. She also had two fingers plunging in and out of my ass. I was close, in both the fantasy, and in reality. I could feel the coil in my stomach. I came in my fantasy first. She looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back and tugged on her hair again. It was a signal for her to stand with me. She stood and kissed me softly on the lips. I could still taste myself on her. She had a faint peach taste, and that was my connection to Jasper.

"Thank you. I hope to bring you that pleasure again," she said softly.

In reality, I felt my walls clamp down on Jared. It was nothing like Jasper had done, but it would get me through the night. I removed the vibrator and sat it on the dresser next to me. I thought about everything that had happened in the past 24 hours and I shook my head.

I climbed off of the bed, grabbed the vibrator and walked into the bathroom. I filled my sink with hot water, figuring that a simple cleaning would do for now. I'd have to throw it in the dishwasher before the girls got here.

After turning my shower on, I stepped inside and grabbed my bottle of shampoo. I smiled as my favorite scent, kiwi lime, filled the air. I had been using it for years, and now it made me laugh; Jasper was everywhere around me. I smiled at the thought as I quickly finished and climbed out.

After I was dry, I threw my hair into a towel and put on my bra and boyshorts. I fastened the choker around my neck and walked back into the bathroom. I pulled my blow dryer out and decided the easiest thing to do would be to just blow my hair dry and let it be.

Fifteen minutes later my hair and make-up were done, and I emptied the water from the sink, pulling the vibrator out and setting it on the counter. I went back into my bedroom and put on my skirt and top before grabbing Jared and running downstairs to throw him in the top rack of the dishwasher. I started it and hurried back upstairs to put on my shoes.

I stood in my closet looking at the dozens of shoes I had. My phone started ringing and I went to pick it up, looking at the caller ID. It wasn't anyone I knew, but I answered anyway.

"Hello?"

"Good you're there, it's Alice." I let out the breath I was holding.

"Hi, Alice. How are you?"

"Well, Rose and I are standing out front. We were wondering if you'd like to come to dinner." I laughed into the phone.

"Tell Rose to let you two in, I'm almost ready." I hung up the phone without waiting to hear anything else. A few minutes later I heard heels clicking on my floor. They disappeared and I assumed they were on the carpet, walking to me.

"How the hell did you know to get dressed?" Rose said as I laughed.

"Mental breakdown. Called my ex-boyfriend. He brought a friend over. They told me you two were going to drag me out to dinner to talk about last night. Before you even ask, no. I do not have the Maserati. Jasper has it." Alice snickered and I went back to my shoes.

I finally decided on a pair of Christian Louboutin pumps. They were black, but the heel was full of gems.

The girls looked at me expectantly. I knew what they wanted, but I refused to give in. I wasn't going to get drunk tonight, but I did plan on drinking. I refused to drive.

"So, Bella. Since Jasper has the car, does that mean you're driving the truck to dinner." I rolled my eyes.

"No. That means one of you are driving it or we're taking a cab. You two planned this. You didn't seriously think I was going to drive, did you?" Both ladies dropped their jaws and stared at me like I was the worst person in the world. My theory was they planned this entire thing, why should I have to be their driver?

Both girls looked at me like I was crazy, and I shot them a look that clearly said I'm not the one you want to mess with. They were lucky I was allowing myself to go out to dinner. Alice shrugged and we climbed into her Audi S6. It was white with beige leather interior. It didn't take us too long to get there, and soon we pulled up to the Metropolitan Grill.

I got out of the car and what I saw made my jaw drop; there was a particular car we were parked next to. It was my car. I raised my eyebrows at the girls and they were giggling. I knew this dinner wasn't going to be just the three of us—it was going to be the six of us.

We walked in and were seated at a round table where the boys were already sitting. I laughed and took a seat between Jasper and Edward. Emmett looked at me like he was a scolded puppy.

"Why did you sit there? I'm your rock. I make you feel better." He was pouting and I couldn't help but laugh.

"No, but your wife and Edward's wife need to figure out their shit and tell you that they tried to get me to be their driver. Dinner wasn't even my idea!" Edward looked at Alice and she bowed her head down like she knew she had done something wrong.

"Rose, did you seriously ask Bella to drive?" He asked. He was upset with her choice. She glared at me and turned to him.

"Of course. I mean, I wanted to drink tonight. Someone needed to be designated driver. I figured Bella would have no problem with that." I looked at my menu and decided that tonight, I was drinking one drink. I finally settled on a lemon drop. The waitress walked over and took our order and we went back to talking. I noticed that Jasper wasn't drinking. I smiled.

"What has you so full of grins?" Edward whispered to me. I shook my head and suddenly everyone's eyes were on me. The girls gasped. For the first time tonight, I was scared of what was about to come out of their mouths.

"You got laid last night didn't you?" Alice was looking at Jasper, Rose was looking at me. I turned red as an apple. Rose had her answer and smirked.

"Can't you just let it go. If I got laid, I got laid. It's not a big deal," Jasper said. He wrapped his arm around my chair. I scooted closer to him. I was embarrassed and just wanted to crawl in a hole. The girls let it drop and the guys quickly brought up sports.

If there was one thing I knew, it was football. My father had been a huge fan of the Seahawks, and I always watched the games with him. Over time I had grown into my own tastes and had picked up a liking for the Patriots. Wes Welker was a God in my book.

"Welker's injury is going to come back and bite him in the ass," Emmett said. I rolled my eyes.

"It's the same injury Brady had. Brady came back fine. So it happened later in the season, he might miss the first few games. It's nothing that Edleman can't handle." Edward and Jasper were just sitting back watching me spar with Emmett.

"Edleman can't handle the pressure. Brady suffers without his second favorite target." I rolled my eyes. Yes, Welker was one of Brady's favorite receivers, but it wasn't as if he was the only one.

"Edleman came through when they needed it. Wes missed a few games last season, and Edleman was just as good. Moss even played the short route. It gives them more time to experiment with the other players. Just because the Mini isn't there, doesn't mean the team is going to fall apart." I knew my argument was sound.

"Wait, the Mini? Care to explain?" Jasper jumped in and I was taken aback. Emmett laughed loudly and Rose was smirking.

"Welker is small, but he's fast, just like a Mini Cooper. Randy Moss is bigger, and just as fast; he's a Mustang. Welker's nickname is the only one that stuck. I call Edlemen the mini Mini because he's just as fast as Welker, but he's smaller." Jasper nodded as if it made sense, Edward just laughed.

"So let me get this straight, you named the receivers after cars? Do you do that with all the players? Oh the kicker must be a corvette!" Edward laughed as I rolled my eyes.

"No, Gostkowski doesn't have a nickname. Like I said, the only one that stuck was the Mini and the mini Mini. Besides, the mini Mini isn't even technically a receiver." I shrugged as Edward's eyes widened with shock.

"What do you mean he's not technically a receiver? He catches the ball. It's not like he's a linebacker or anything." I laughed. Edward doubted my knowledge of football.

"No, but he was a quarterback in high school and college. The Patriots just molded him into a damn good receiver. The same with Welker—he can kick a field goal if he needs to. My boys are multifaceted," I said with a grin.

Dinner passed without anymore talk of my sex life, but I found myself saddened because I hadn't gotten the time to talk to Jasper. It was still relatively early and I wanted to spend more time with Jasper. I knew we'd have class together the next morning, but it wasn't enough. I quickly chastised myself for getting so attached. I pulled my cell phone out and noticed it was still early enough to call Wyatt. I suddenly had the urge to hear his voice.

I walked out of the restaurant and scrolled through my list of contacts. I found my father's home number and hit the green call button. I turned around and noticed Jasper had followed me out of the restaurant and was standing near me on his phone as well. I smiled.

"Swan residence," a gruff voice answered. It wasn't my father and it definitely wasn't Sue.

"Chief Swan, please?" I asked nervously. Jasper looked at me with concern. I guess my face was showing my fear. I heard mystery man laugh and call for my father. Then I heard something about the lady on the phone being extremely formal. I rolled my eyes.

"Swan," the rough voice of my father said. I sighed in relief; at least Wyatt wasn't there with strangers.

"Who the hell was answering your phone?" He laughed at me. I was getting more pissed off. Jasper must have been able to tell because he leaned over and kissed my temple. I relaxed slightly.

"That was Jacob. He's a friend of Seth's. Since Seth is here, Jacob decided to stop by." My ears perked up and I was suddenly very happy.

"Can I talk to him? Please dad? I haven't talked to Seth in so long!" I was bouncing up and down like a yappy dog. My father laughed and called Seth into the dining room. I wondered why he didn't just walk the phone to him.

"Yellow?" I laughed as Seth answered.

"No, it's orange." Jasper looked at me for a moment before going back to his call.

"Signet!" I loved my stepbrother. Seth was an angel. When Seth's dad died, he knew things were going to be different. He respected my dad, and never questioned anything about Charlie's relationship with Sue, he just let it happen.

"I've missed you. What brings you to Forks?" I was honestly curious.

"Your son. Mom told me he'd be here for two weeks, so I decided to take a week off and spend some time with him. He needs more men in his life." I scoffed. If only he knew.

"He has plenty of men. I just wanted to say hi. Let me talk to my son please."

"No can do. He's too wrapped up in Jake to be bothered." I growled.

"Seth, give me my father." This was quickly going from a good call to a very bad call. After everything that had happened this morning, I was just wanted to talk to my son.

After a few seconds I heard my father's voice. "Bells, what's wrong?"

"I want my son. Now," I said through gritted teeth. If I opened my mouth, I was going to start crying, and that was the last thing I wanted. My father took the phone into the living room and handed it to Wyatt.

"Hello?" I nearly broke down right there.

"Hey baby, I missed you." Jasper had his arms around me. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"I'm fine mom," he said. I could almost hear the eyeroll, he was so much like me. I had always done the same thing when asked ridiculous questions.

"I just wanted to call and say goodnight. I love you baby." He said his goodnight and after our goodbyes, I hung up. Jasper's arms tightened around me in no time and I melted into his embrace. At that exact moment, everyone else came out of the restaurant.

"Bells are you going to drive home, or are you riding with us?" Rose asked. I shook my head.

"It's okay Rose, I've got her. I'll make sure she gets home safely," Jasper said before walking me to my car and unlocking it. I slid in and put my seat belt on. After closing my door Jasper walked around to the driver's side. After climbing in and fastening his seat belt, we took off.

We were pulling into the garage about half an hour later, and as we walked to the door, I realized that I didn't want him to leave. I really did not want to be alone.

"Do you want to come in and maybe have some coffee?" I asked. He smiled and nodded his head. We walked into the kitchen, and he started making coffee as I put the key to the Maserati back in the safe. We talked for a while before I started yawning. It was around midnight, and I had to get up early for school the next morning. I knew he had to do the same.

"Get some rest, sweetheart. We have a long day ahead of us," he said as he stood and began making his way towards the door. I shook my head.

"Please don't leave. I just don't want to be alone, not after today." He nodded his head. Then he smirked. God, I was already in love with that smirk.

"Okay, but here's the deal, if I stay here, we both have to wear these clothes to work tomorrow." My jaw dropped.

"Everything?" He nodded, and I walked up the stairs with him following close behind. I went straight to my bedroom closet, getting the pair of my dad's pajama pants that I knew where there. I pulled them out and grabbed one of the shirts I had laying around.

"The pants belonged to my dad before I swiped them. The shirt is mine, I wear it when I'm cleaning, or when I'm lazy." I smirked. He went into the bathroom while I got changed into my polka dotted tank and boyshorts. They were comfy and that's what I needed.

Jasper walked out wearing the plaid pajama bottoms. The red and black was a contrast to the light skin color he had. The shirt fit him perfectly—it wasn't too tight, but it did accentuate his arm muscles. He handed me all of his clothes. I took them down stairs and threw them in the washer. I wandered around the downstairs for a moment before I heard laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked. Jasper came out of the kitchen with a smirk on his face.

"Bella, why is there a vibrator in the dishwasher?" I turned red. I had forgotten I had put that in there earlier. I decided to just be honest.

"I used it earlier and I haven't had the chance to run the dishwasher yet, I'll probably get around to it tomorrow." The look on Jasper's face said it all. He was hurt that I had used the vibrator. At the same time, he looked turned on.

I walked away and heard the washing machine buzz. I transferred the clothes to the dryer and sat down on the couch to relax.

I guess I fell asleep, because the next thing I remember happening was being placed in bed.

"The clothes…" I started to say. Jasper hushed me with his explanation.

"…are hanging in your closet. My alarm is set for 5:30, I'll make sure you get up around 6." I nodded my head and snuggled into his side. I felt his lips against my hair, and I smiled.

"Goodnight Jasper."

"Sweet dreams, Bella." And with that, I was out like a light.

**AN: Yeah, so there is chapter 3. I know, no sex between Bella and Jasper. But it was a heavier chapter. I have plans for the next chapter. Remember what was asked from Ben in the first chapter? Yeah, Jasper comes to visit Miss Swan's English class. I have big plans for that chapter. Did you like what I called the Lee Lemon? There's a reason why I call it that. Bella's mystery woman's description is a very good friend of mine. Leelee. She's actually a pretty HUGE writer in the fandom. I was WCing with her and out came the description. I know. It's awesome. So, hit the little green button and review. Because I would love to hear your feedback.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: *GASP* I know it took me a month to update. But still. Whatever. For those of you who don't know.... **http://tillywhitlock1864 (dot) blogspot (dot) com **That's where I post teasers. Some videos, pictures, things that work with the story. Visit it and see if you can figure out where I'm going.**

**Small internal debate with this chapter and me. If any of you were on Twitter last night, you saw that I almost scrapped the entire thing. Why? Because I wasn't sure if I liked it. I've rested on it, and I do like it. And I'm glad I made the decision I made. I originally had Jasper call Bella a whore... twice. But Beegurl13 made a note and I took a few hours to think about it. I feel I made the right move in deleting the whores. **

**The usual thanks goes out to Jaspersexkitten and Beegurl13 with all their help this chapter. Additional love goes out to JaspersBella for jumping on the preread train. Enjoy the chapter. Outfits will be up on the profile tonight or tomorrow. There's a huge AN at the bottom. Make sure to read it.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, again with the whole not owning Twilight thing. I still don't. I still have Jackson's Autograph though. And it may be getting a twin in the next couple of weeks. *Crosses fingers* **

Chapter 4: Breath

**So sacrifice yourself**  
**And let me have what's left**  
**I know that I can find**  
**The fire in your eyes**  
**I'm going all the way**  
**Get away please**  
**You take the breath right out of me**  
**You left a hole where my heart should be**  
**You got to fight just to make it through**  
**Cause I will be the death of you**  
"**Breath" By Breaking Benjamin**

Waking up the next morning was interesting. Jasper was already up and doing stuff. I heard my alarm going off and I groaned, knowing I had class this morning. The only thing I was looking forward to was Jasper coming in for my second period class.

Jumping out of bed and into the shower, I quickly went through my routing of getting dressed and fixing my hair and makeup. Today was another natural day; I just wasn't in the mood to get all done up. When I got downstairs, I was welcomed by a beautiful man holding a cup of coffee out for me. I sighed, of course, relishing the moment.

"Thank you for the coffee. I need it." Jasper nodded and I sat at the table. It was only 6:30, but I knew we would need to leave soon if we were going to make it to work on time.

"Do you want me to come to class still? I mean, I remember what happened in class on Friday, and I don't want to overstep my bounds. I wasn't sure if you still were doing the music lesson with your kids today."

I smiled softly. "Yes, I do want you to come in, it should be an interesting class. We're going over the songs "The Kill" by 30 Seconds to Mars and "Scream" by Avenged Sevenfold. Maybe I'll open someone's eyes to some amazing music," I laughed.

Jasper helped carry my stuff out to the truck. I handed him my keys and climbed into the passenger's seat, letting him drive us to work. When he parked by the choir room, I quirked an eyebrow at him.

"And why are we over here? You know my classroom is on the other end of the school."

"Yes, but my classroom is right here. I can run in, drop my stuff off and walk with you to the office and your classroom. Besides, it is less likely that your car will get hit back here." I shook my head and climbed out of the truck.

Grabbing my bag, I entered the school. Walking into the school at this entrance was weird; I had never been down this way before. The music wing was somewhere I never thought I would spend much time.

"Welcome to my half of the school. You know if you ever want to get away at lunch, you're more than welcome to come hide down here," Jasper said as he unlocked the door to his classroom.

I followed him in and looked around the room. It was just like any other room, but it was about two times as big. Instead of desks there were chairs piled in the back of the classroom and risers stood in the middle. In front of the risers was an upright piano, and behind that was a chalk board.

In the far right corner of the room stood a cabinet that looked strong enough for someone to climb on and a television attached to the ceiling. The left side of the room had a small office, which I assumed was Jasper's. There was a rolling cabinet right next to his office door. My jaw was slack with awe. The room was huge and set up just how he wanted it. There were days I needed as much space as he had.

"Come down for lunch. I'll show you everything in more detail, but for now, this is my room." I nodded and waited while he unlocked his office.

He did what he needed to do and was back by my side in no more than five minutes. After making our way to the office, Jasper signed us in for the day while I grabbed our mail from our mail slots. We left the office and were at my room in a matter of minutes. Quickly I unlocked the door and turned the lights on.

"Welcome to _my_ room. Now, just because I don't get a fancy office like yours, it's still nice," I said teasingly. I laid our mail on my back desk, and took my music stuff from Jasper, setting it on the desk at the front of the room.

"I may have an office, but you have two desks. How did you pull that one off?" he said, feigning anger as he tried to hide the smile that was threatening to betray him.

"The desk in the back belongs to the school. The desk in the front belongs to me." I told him. "I knew the types of lessons I wanted to have and a lot of them required a desk or a table. I was told I could bring in anything I wanted, as long as I could fit 25 desks into the room." I was actually quite proud of my set up. It took me three hours of situating to figure out how to get 25 desks into the room along with my desk, but I did it.

"So what are you doing with your first period class?"

"First class is going to go through 'Afterlife' and 'What A Shame.' We'll listen to the songs and then talk about the stories and messages in the songs. From there I'll assign them their project for the year," I said.

I set up everything for the lesson on the desk and started playing "The Freshman" by The Verve Pipe. It happened to be one of my favorite songs and I started singing, soon noticing that Jasper was smiling at me.

"So what do you say about lunch? We can eat in my classroom. I can play some music, we can just relax," he said. I had to think for a moment. Lunch was my planning period and most times I went out somewhere.

I thought about it for a moment before replying. "Would you mind if I sat in on your class? I mean, it's my planning period. I may not be able to help you or anything, but I'd love to sit in and learn some stuff." Jasper's smile grew as he nodded, agreeing to my request.

He kissed me softly just as Ben walked into the room.

"So you two are doing what? Turning into the newest scandal at the school?" We couldn't separate fast enough.

"Ben, if you know what's good for you, you'll keep what you saw to yourself," Jasper said. I smiled softly, feeling my face warm with blush. I turned and changed the song on my iPod.

I wasn't in the mood for anything too happy, so I turned on "Black Velvet" by Alannah Myles. Jasper looked at me with a quirked eyebrow while Ben took a seat in the back of the class.

"You should do this every morning, Miss Swan. It beats hanging out in the choir room until class starts," Ben said. Jasper laughed and I smirked after I thought about it for a second.

"You know Ben, I think you're right. I could really get used to listening to music before classes every morning."

We sat there for a good fifteen minutes just listening to songs. I was relaxed and the boys left for their first period classes. Once I confirmed with Jasper we would have lunch, I told him that I would hang out in his room for that entire period.

My first period class was simple enough; everyone was excited that we were discussing songs. Instead of choosing the normal version of "Afterlife" by Avenged Sevenfold to play, I went with the alternate. It's was just prettier, and the entire class seemed to enjoy it.

"So tell me one thing about the song. What is it about?" I asked.

A hand went up that I wasn't expecting. I smiled and nodded at her.

"The struggle between life and death. Being taken too early, and the struggle people have to deal with when you're gone. Especially if it wasn't your choice to go." Albany said. She was a shy girl with long blonde curls who hated her name, so she insisted on going by Abi.

"What part of that song makes you think the part about death not being your choice?"

"The line says 'This place full of peace and light, and I'd hope you might. Take me back inside when the time is right.' It seems like the singer is saying he was taken against his will to this perfect place. He wants to go back to the real world. He wants to be with those that love him." I nodded my head, excited that she had thought of that reason all on her own, it was certainly a good way of looking at it. Just then another hand shot up.

"Thomas?" I responded.

"But you could also look at it as he followed one person to the perfect place, then decided he didn't want to be in that place without his loved ones and his family. He wants to return to them, but he also wants the chance to return to this perfect place." I laughed. That was an argument I had never heard before and I wasn't going to discourage they ideas by saying who was right or wrong.

An entire debate broke out with in the class; half the class thought the death argument was right, the other half was with the following of someone. I cleared my throat when it was almost the end of class.

"That's the beauty of music. Argue to your hearts content, but the only person who knows the true meaning behind the song is the person who wrote it."

"Who wrote this song?" another student asked and I sighed.

"The drummer of the group. He went by The Rev, and it has been confirmed what the song was about, but I'll leave it to you guys to find out. Ultimately it doesn't really matter, what matters is what it means to you. Pack up your stuff for today. Tomorrow we're starting Wuthering Heights, so make sure you have that ready." I took a deep breath and sat on my desk.

"Now, there is one more thing that we need to talk about. Have any of you wondered what your final project for this class is?"

"Research paper." The entire class groaned and I laughed.

"No. There was a purpose for today's class. At the end of the year, I want a story; multiple chapters and inspired by the music you listen to. Every Monday I want a new chapter and a playlist." I passed out the paper that had the rest of the requirements on it. Everyone looked over it and seemed excited. When the bell rang, the students all filed out and I was suddenly excited for my next class to begin.

Jasper and Ben walked in together discussing the pros and cons of a student conductor. I wasn't paying attention; I was busy getting lost in the kiwi green that was looking at me. I really hoped that I would be able to keep myself from doing that throughout the whole period. The bell rang and Jasper stayed at the back of the class. He was leaning against my desk and I had to shake my head and refocus my thoughts.

"'The Kill' by 30 Seconds to Mars was written by Jared Leto. Listen, think, and tell me what your thoughts about it are." I knew what the song meant, I knew what I always wanted it to mean. However, teenagers were different. The song ended and I looked at Jasper, momentarily knocked off my feet as he smirked at me.

"Love. The song is about changing who you are for someone and then realizing that you can't be who they want you to be." My eyes snapped to Wendy. She wasn't the type of person to speak up in a room full of students. She was amazingly talented, but extremely shy.

"What makes you think that?" Jasper asked from the back of the room. Everyone turned to look at him. Wendy suddenly got nervous.

"All I wanted was you," Wendy said, unsure of her answer.

I laughed. "Interesting theory. Any other ideas?"

"Finding who you are. The fear of being something that isn't you," Ben said.

"Interesting concept. It's written like a love song, but it's really about finding yourself?" Jasper asked. Ben nodded his head. The next song was going to create controversy and people were not going to be happy with it.

"Second song is called 'Scream' by Avenged Sevenfold. I will warn you now, there are two meanings to this song. If any of you don't feel comfortable with it, tell me. I'll stop it and we'll go back to talking about 'The Kill.'" I said. Everyone in the room nodded and Jasper was already glaring at me; this might not be good. The song played through without any major problems, but I could see the wheels in everyone's head turning. As soon as it ended, about nine hands shot up into the air.

"Andy first," I said.

"Murder. The thrill and joy of murder." I laughed.

"Okay, Jon?" I asked.

"Rape. The cruel and sadistic world of raping a woman." Jasper looked at the kid and I looked away.

"I've seen this song be taken both ways. Originally, I interpreted it as rape; I was never able to listen to it. Then I started listening to the words, and in my opinion it's about murder," I said.

Jasper immediately started shaking his head. "You're wrong Miss Swan, it's about the torture and rape of a girl, then going out and finding another girl to victimize. By listening to the song, do you feel as though you are condoning that behavior?" I was suddenly offended by him for attacking my choice in music.

"No, obviously I do not condone raping and torturing women. What do I look like to you? However, I do support the band that wrote the song. Are you insinuating that I listen to bad music, Mr. Whitlock?"

"No, I just never dreamed that you would let your son listen to this type of music." My jaw hit the floor.

"My son does NOT listen to this music. He's four, Mr. Whitlock, and I wouldn't allow him anywhere near Avenged Sevenfold for at least another ten years. I figured it would be a good song to bring in for the interpretation of a story." I was angry at his accusation and the urge to defend myself was overwhelming me.

"Yeah, because you want everyone to know about the song and the message it sends," he said. I glared at him, and just as I opened my mouth to say something, the bell rang. After the entire room emptied out, I was tempted to throw a book at the wall to get my frustration out.

I got through the next class, stewing over what had happened with Jasper, and decided there was only one thing to do. I sent him an email. I bailed on lunch. I was pissed that he called me out in front of teenagers. I wanted my distance for a while.

The rest of the day went by quickly. I was beyond furious at what Jasper had said, and I knew that things were going to be weird between us. Out of all the things in the world, the last thing he should have done was question my parenting skills. He knew damn well that Wyatt was everything to me. At then end of the day, I got my things ready to leave. I just wanted to get home and relax and I cringed when remembering that I had to drive Jasper home first.

He was waiting for me at the truck when I got there. I hit the button to unlock the doors, and he met me at the trunk, helping me put my stuff in the back. I dropped my keys, and he bent to pick them up. I started towards the driver's side and he shook his head.

"I don't think so. I'm driving. Get in," he said. I growled slightly, but didn't argue. All I wanted was to get to his house, drop him off, and go home.

I connected my iPod and turned on "Had Enough" by Breaking Benjamin. I was pissed that he had called me out about my son and my parenting skill in front of my students, and I just wasn't ready to talk to him. By the time we arrived, I was still fuming and no words had been said.

"We need to talk," Jasper said. He shut off the engine, climbed out of the car, and put my keys in his pocket. I couldn't move. I was still furious at him. Now, in addition to questioning my mothering skills, he had stolen my car keys. Eventually, I sucked it up and went to the house.

Walking into the house was not what I expected. Shadow immediately ran to my side and I stroked his head a few times. Then he turned to Jasper and growled, aware of the tension in the room. Jasper walked to the kitchen and opened the door.

"Shadow. Out." The dog obeyed and went outside. Thankfully it was a nice day and we could leave him outside while we were 'discussing' things.

I sat on the couch still fuming over what he had said and waited for him to say something. I wasn't about to start anything, because I hadn't done anything wrong. I didn't _say_ anything wrong. "

You should have never played that song for your students. I hope you realize how much trouble you could cause with just that one act," he seethed. The worst part about being pissed off at Jasper was that the little lecture he was giving me was turning me on.

I threw my head back. "It was one song, and I've seen worse in movies. It's not like I showed a movie where a girl got raped. I played a song for fuck's sake!" I stood up and got right into his face.

"That one song could ruin your teaching career." I rolled my eyes at his obvious overreaction.

"If it does, then there is something terribly wrong. Speaking of wrong, where the fuck do you get off calling me out about my parenting skills in front of my students? My choice in music has NOTHING to do with what kind of a mother I am."

That was all it took before he kissed me. I pulled at his hair to get him off me, but lust soon took over. I was still pissed at him, but I wanted him. I pulled away from him, and he pulled me back before I ripped his shirt off.

"This changes nothing. I'm still pissed at you; I just like your cock too much." I undid his belt and pants before pulling them down roughly.

Jasper nodded and pulled me to him, pulling my blouse over my head and throwing it to the floor.

"As long as you don't mind being fucked right here, then we're all good." I growled at him as he pulled my skirt and boyshorts down my legs. I was left standing in nothing but my bra and heels.

He spun me around and pushed me forward so I was bent over the arm of the couch. In one fluid movement, he unstrapped my bra from around my neck and unclasped it, letting it fall to the floor. He thrust into me as hard as he could, biting down on my shoulder, hard.

"Is this what you want? To be fucked from behind like this?" I bucked my hips back into him. I hated to admit it, but he was turning me on with every word he said.

I growled out as he reached around to pinch my nipple. Each time he thrust into me, my clit rubbed against the couch and I was seeing stars in a matter of minutes. Just as I was about to cum, he growled into my ear.

"You had better hold off on that orgasm. I don't want you cumming all over my cock just yet." I gritted my teeth at his words.

"Then fucking get to it already; I want to come and get the fuck out of here." He bit down on my neck and I couldn't hold it any more.

I was seeing stars as he kept pumping into me, and I could feel his anger and frustration in every thrust. He growled as he came hard, and before pulling out, he kissed my shoulder. I knew there was a mark there, and it was only a matter of time until it was bruised.

Without another word, I slipped my clothing back on. Jasper fixed himself and pulled his pants up before walking to the back door. I saw my keys on the counter, so I grabbed them. Just as I was about to slip out the front door, Shadow ran up to me. I stroked his head for a few minutes, hoping that somehow he would understand my leaving.

"Go get Jasper, Shadow." The dog looked at me and whined before going back to the kitchen. I walked out of the house and climbed into my truck.

The drive home was faster than I wanted it to be. After I parked, I turned off the engine and grabbed my stuff from the back seat of the car. I knew I had grading to do, but I wasn't in the right state to do it. I still couldn't get the fact that Jasper had questioned my parenting skills.

Walking into the house, I just lost focus. Everything ended up on the floor. Myself included. I piled everything up and pushed it off to the side. I would have plenty of time to fix it in the morning. I walked over to the couch and just sat there for a moment.

"I'm a great mother. I'm doing the best I can. He cannot tell me I haven't done what I needed to do," I said to no one. I got off the couch and quickly made myself something to eat.

The grilled ham and cheese on pumpernickel was exactly what I needed. I started to feel better, but then everything that had happened today came crashing back to me. I went upstairs and walked into my bedroom. Kicking my shoes off, I was reminded that Jasper was here with me last night. I growled and went to the closet.

My clothes were shed and tossed into the hamper, and I stood there for a minute just thinking about what I was going to do. I could feel the tears building. I had already cried for a good part of the day. Did I want to keep crying over a man who obviously wasn't worth it? I decided not to worry about it. I put my pajamas on and climbed into bed, falling asleep before I even knew it.

The next few days were hell. My classes were not happy with my book choice, but I didn't care. They were lucky they didn't have an actual research paper to write. By Friday, my classes were all ready to shoot themselves.

A knock on the door gave the entire class a reprieve from the story of two lovers that were the worst two people on the face of the earth. As I opened the door, I saw my father standing there with red rimmed eyes. Something was terribly wrong.

"Talk amongst yourselves, I'll be right back." I stepped into the hallway, shutting the door behind me and looked at my father.

"What's going on? Why are you in Seattle? Where's Wyatt?" A million different scenarios were running through my mind. Was Wyatt hurt? Did something happen to Sue?

"Sue is in the car. Wyatt is in the hospital." My world shattered again.

"Dad, do me a favor. Stay right here with the kids. I need to go tell someone." Without waiting for an answer, I took off down the hall. Luckily I was wearing my sneakers instead of my heels, and before I knew it I was standing outside the choir room with tears running down my cheek. I knocked on the door and a student answered.

"Uh, Mr. Whitlock?" was all she said. Jasper was at the door a few seconds later. When he saw me he burst through the door and into the hallway, pulling me into his arms without even questioning it.

"What's wrong? What happened?" he asked, but I couldn't stop crying.

"Wyatt... Hospital..." was all I managed to get out in a broken whisper. Jasper let go of me, turning to walk back into his room and soon a couple of students left. I watched as he shut off the light and wrapped his arm around my waist, leading me down the hallway. When we got to the office, he looked at me.

"Go in, talk to Seth. Tell him I'm taking you to the hospital. It's the last period, he shouldn't mind. Do you need anything from your room?" I nodded.

"My dad is there. Um, my bag it's in the desk at the back of the room," I said in between sobs. He nodded and ran down the hall. I pushed open the door and noticed Jessica wasn't standing there.

"May I help you?" The lady asked.

"Principle Clearwater. I need to talk to him now." No sooner had the words left my mouth then he appeared.

"What's wrong, Bella?" he asked, confusion clear on his face.

"My son. He's in the hospital. Jasper's going to take me. I need to leave now." He nodded and we both walked out of the office.

We walked to the classroom, but Seth stopped me before we walked in.

"Take next week off, Bella. With everything that has happened with Wyatt, you need it." I nodded my head.

Jasper and my dad walked out of the room with my bag. I pulled my keys out of the bag, but Jasper snatched them away from me. I opened my mouth to complain, but he responded before I could argue.

"You're crying your eyes out. I refuse to let you drive; something could happen to you." I nodded my head.

As we waked out of the school, my dad turned and looked at me funny. I didn't even want to know what he was thinking.

"We'll follow you. He's at Northwestern," he said and I nodded in reply.

Jasper and I walked to my truck. He held my door open for me as I climbed into the passenger's side, then jogged around to the driver's side and we were on our way. As Jasper maneuvered through the streets, he pulled out his cell phone.

"Dad, tell me you're at work. Wyatt's at the hospital and we're on our way. Do you know what happened?" A second later, Jasper was handing me the phone.

"Hello?" I mumbled.

"Bella? It's Carlisle. I need to ask you a question."

"Okay," I said softly into the phone.

"Wyatt needs his appendix removed, and I was going to wait until you got here, only thing is, he's getting worse. I need your permission to do the surgery." Tears welled up in my eyes.

"Who's going to operate on him?" I asked in a shaky voice.

He sighed, hesitating for a moment. "I'll do it. I haven't done surgery in a few months, but I can do it." I nodded. Then I realized he couldn't hear me.

"Yeah, do whatever you need to do, Jasper and I will be there shortly." I hung up, and without even thinking, I punched Emmett's number into the cell phone.

I heard his deep voice on the line. "Emmett McCarty."

I sobbed "Hospital. Now. Wyatt is having surgery."

"Which hospital, Bells?"

"Northwestern," I told him, and with that, I hung up the phone.

We didn't say anything for the rest of the drive, but the music spoke volumes. Breaking Benjamin was playing in the background. It was "Without You," which was one of my favorite songs. The chorus came on and I was blown away.

_Sing something new  
____I have nothing left  
__I can't face the dark without you  
__There's nothing left to lose  
__The fight never ends  
__I can't face the dark without you_

I needed Jasper in my life, that was a given; I just needed a way to get him back to me. I thought about it until we got to the hospital. We both got out of the car as my dad pulled up, and I grabbed Jasper's hand, pulling him to me.

"I don't want to lose you," I said. He blinked for a minute and then kissed me softly. After he pulled away, I could see a million emotions run over his face. Relief being one of the biggest. His eyes lightened slightly. The brightness in them was coming back.

"I'm sorry about Monday. I shouldn't have said what I said. You are a great mom." I nodded and we walked into the hospital. Jasper led us up to the surgical waiting room. We sat down, but I was unable to relax. I wasn't sure how long it would take, and I was anxious. Jasper must have noticed because he kept his hand on mine and leaned in to kiss my temple when it seemed like things were too much for me to bear. After about half an hour, Emmett and Rose walked in followed by Edward and Alice. Finally, someone cleared their throat.

"Miss Bella, is Wyatt going to be okay?" I picked my head up and noticed that Maddie and another woman were sitting there. I reached out and pulled Maddie into my lap, kissing the back of her head.

"He should be just fine sweetheart." She nodded and rested her head against me. We sat silently for not too much longer, until finally Carlisle walked into the room.

"Bella, he's fine. I need to keep him for the night, but you know that's normal. We just need to watch his temperature and make sure things are healing the way they should." I nodded and looked out the window, noticing that it was getting late.

"Dad, why don't you and Sue go on home. I'll be up later this week to get the rest of Wyatt's stuff." I said. He agreed and kissed me as he and Sue left. I walked to Wyatt's room but I was stopped before I got too far.

"Can I go in with you?" Maddie asked.

"You are more than welcome to, sweetheart, but he may not be awake yet," I said. She nodded and walked in right behind me. Wyatt was still sleeping, so I pulled up a chair. Maddie sat in my lap and we waited patiently. A few minutes later, Jasper and a beautiful woman with caramel hair walked in. I stared at her because she was gorgeous. Jasper kissed her temple and I was lost, tears filling my eyes.

"Esme Cullen, this is Bella Swan. Bella, this is my mom." I was in shock.

"It's nice to meet you, Bella. Come on, Maddie, let's go home." Maddie shook her head.

"I want to stay here with Wyatt," she said. I smiled and turned her to look at me.

"Maddie, Wyatt will probably sleep for the rest of the night. If he gets released tomorrow, I'll bring him by, if that is okay with your grandma." I looked up to Esme and she nodded. I smiled softly, and Maddie quickly agreed, leaving with Esme. Jasper pulled up a chair and sat down next to me.

He let out a long sigh before reaching over to take my hand. "I sent everyone else home. I figured maybe you and I could talk."

**AN: This is not an AN I want to be making. But I am making it. First, don't hate on Jasper. Yes, he's an asshole. Yes, he was a prick for calling Bella out like that. But I promise, it'll get fixed. Second, you're going to hate me. I know how much you guys love Daddysper. Trust me, I love him too. He means everything to me. However, I need to put him up for a while. aka Shane and I are moving. He lost his job. So to save money we're moving in with his parents. So I'm putting Daddysper on hold. Not long. I promise. Just long enough to stop procrastinating packing my apartment. You guys waited a month for this chapter. I promise, it shouldn't be any longer than a month or two.** **Another shout out to a Jasper I follow on Twitter is in here. But I doubt any of you will find it. If you do... then good job. **

**Now.... Hit the Green Button. Because this chapter was hell on EARTH to write.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Okay. This chapter took 7 hours to write. 7 HOURS! Now, I know what you are thinking. If it took 7 hours why are we getting it a month later? Because I wrote this entire chapter yesterday. See, I caught up on review replies the other day. And a review from Twisted-Twilighter opened my eyes to a JPOV of what happened in Chapter 4. Then I opened chapter 4, copied it into a blank doc and pulled out all of Bella's thoughts. Jasper just took control. He had a lot to tell me. And even threw me for some loops. There's even a small surprise for my Carlisle lovers.**

**On a side note, we hit 100 reviews. And I love you guys for it. You push me to write this story when I feel like giving up. And no, I don't plan on giving up on it.**

**I always have to thank Beegurl13 and JaspersBella for going through this chapter and tearing it apart. Although, there wasn't too much to add or change. This is my longest chapter to date at 7,845 words without the ANs that I normally do. Enjoy the start of a little bit of trouble. (Okay, so I lied and this is the start of a LOT of trouble)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Well besides what is in my apartment that isn't already in boxes. Maddie, Wyatt, and Shadow are mine.**

**Warning: Yeah, if you're not old enough to buy cigarettes, porn, or lotto tickets, quit while you are ahead.**

Chapter 5: Anthem of Our Dying Day

_**For a second, I wish the tide**_  
_**Will swallow every inch of the city**_  
_**As you gasp for air tonight**_  
_**I'd scream this song right in your face, if you were here**_  
_**Swear I won't miss a beat**_  
_**Cause I never, never have before**_  
_**From up here, the city lights burn**_  
_**Like a thousand miles of fire**_  
_**And I'm here to sing this anthem of our dying day**_ **  
****"Anthem of Our Dying Day" by Story of the Year**

I woke up not realizing where I was. It wasn't my bed, my room, or my house. I took a deep breath and inhaled the smell of kiwis and limes. I was with Bella. Then all the memories came rushing back. There was no sex involved, but I was falling in deep with this woman.

I quickly jumped into the shower and got ready for the day. Walking down the stairs, I remembered what it had been like to find Bella's vibrator in the dishwasher. I couldn't help but laugh. I found everything I would need for coffee, and proceeded to start the day off right.

I could hear her get up and into the shower. Instead of wasting time, I had her coffee ready and waiting for her when she came down the stairs.

"Thank you for the coffee. I need it," she said as I nodded in acknowledgment and let her drink her coffee.

I knew that she had intended on having me sit in class with her on Friday, but I wasn't sure if she needed to continue on that path or not.

"Do you want me to come to class still? I mean, I remember what happened in class on Friday, and I don't want to overstep my bounds. I wasn't sure if you still were doing the music lesson with your kids today."

The smile that lit her face was amazing. It was shy yet soft.

"Yes, I do want you to come in; it should be an interesting class. We're going over the songs 'The Kill' by 30 Seconds to Mars and 'Scream' by Avenged Sevenfold. Maybe I'll open someone's eyes to some amazing music." I wasn't sure about the second song. I had my own opinions on it, but if she felt it was okay, then I wasn't going to intrude on her lesson.

I noticed that Bella had way too much stuff to carry, so I jumped in to help her. I carefully placed her stuff in the truck, and then climbed into the driver's seat. Instead of parking where she normally parked, I pulled around and into my regular spot.

"And why are we over here? You know my classroom is on the other end of the school."

"Yes, but my classroom is right here. I can run in, drop my stuff off and walk with you to the office and your classroom. Besides, it is less likely that your car will get hit back here." She laughed softly and got out of the truck. I smiled to myself, knowing that her smile was something I wanted to see again.

We entered the school and made our way to my classroom. Thankfully, I was only a few steps away from my door.

"Welcome to my half of the school. You know if you ever want to get away at lunch, you're more than welcome to come hide down here," I said. Bella smiled and I ushered us into the room.

As I went to my office, Bella looked around the room. I had to admit, it was a big room, but most days I struggled with the space. Between all the shelves for music, the risers, upright piano, and enough chairs for the entire class, I was running out of space. Thankfully, I had the option of holding classes in the auditorium, which was right across the hall.

"Come down for lunch. I'll show you everything in more detail, but for now, this is my room." She nodded and continued to look around in awe. I laughed softly to myself.

I put my bag down and started up one of the three computers I had in my office. One was for the school. The other was for my personal stuff. The last was for composing and putting together things for concerts. I knew I wouldn't get the chance to play around with my composing computer for the day, but I was okay with that.

Walking out of my room, we went to the office. I quickly signed Bella and I in for work, and she grabbed our mail. The walk from the office to her room wasn't that long. Surprisingly she wasn't with the other English teachers, but was in the History wing. We stopped at her room and she unlocked the door.

"Welcome to _my_ room. Now, just because I don't get a fancy office like yours, it's still nice," she teased. I laughed softly, but her room amazed me. She managed to fit all 25 desks into her room along with two desks of her own.

"I may have an office, but you have two desks. How did you pull that one off?" I growled softly. She knew I was playing with her and the smile on her face showed that.

"The desk in the back belongs to the school. The desk in the front belongs to me." I told him. "I knew the types of lessons I wanted to have and a lot of them required a desk or a table. I was told I could bring in anything I wanted, as long as I could fit 25 desks into the room." The look of pride on her face said something. My guess was that it had taken a while to get the set up just right for her.

"So what are you doing with your first period class?" I asked. She smiled thinking of her lesson plan for the day.

"First class is going to go through 'Afterlife' and 'What A Shame.' We'll listen to the songs and then talk about the stories and messages in the songs. From there I'll assign them their project for the year," she said. I had never met a woman who loved music and teaching as much as I did. While she wasn't a music teacher, she was able to appreciate the stories that songs told.

I watched as she set everything up on the desk in the front of the room. She had started her iPod and was playing "The Freshman" by The Verve Pipe. She started singing softly, and all I wanted to do was kiss her. Instead, I laughed softly, alerting her to my presence.

"So what do you say about lunch? We can eat in my classroom. I can play some music, we can just relax," I offered. I had a class and was unsure of her plans, but I wanted her to be with me.

I could see the debate in her head. "Would you mind if I sat in on your class? I mean, it's my planning period. I may not be able to help you or anything, but I'd love to sit in and learn some stuff." I nodded and smiled. She wanted to be included in my class. I was over the moon, and I just couldn't take it anymore—I had to kiss her.

Gently, I pressed my lips to hers. Almost immediately, Ben was walking into the room like he owned the place.

"So you two are doing what? Turning into the newest scandal at the school?" We quickly moved to opposite sides of the room. Ben was smiling and Bella was blushing.

"Ben, if you know what's good for you, you'll keep what you saw to yourself," I said. I could tell Bella needed to be distracted. Before I could open my mouth, she was changing the song on her iPod.

"Black Velvet" started streaming through the speakers, and I wondered why Bella couldn't listen to happy and cheery songs before class. I quirked my eyebrow in question and she just shrugged.

"You should do this every morning, Miss Swan. It beats hanging out in the choir room until class starts," Ben said. I laughed at Ben. He was one of my best students. Most of our mornings were spent figuring out what songs the Mads' choir would be performing.

"You know Ben, I think you're right. I could really get used to listening to music before classes every morning." I laughed because he was right. The three of us hanging out in here could be a good thing. Then again, who knew if he wanted to hang out with Bella and I, or if he just wanted it to be him and Bella.

For the next fifteen minutes, we sat around and listened to music, then Ben and I headed for the choir room. He was in my best choir, and it was always a joy starting out with them first thing in the morning. They may not have always been wide awake, but they were an interesting group.

"So what did I walk in on with you and Miss Swan?" Ben asked. I rolled my eyes. Of course the boy would ask about that when we were away from prying eyes.

"Nothing. We're seeing what happens," I said as we walked into the class room. It was still empty, but I knew it would fill up in a few minutes.

I walked into my office and pulled out my roll book and the new music for both the Madrigal group and the choir. I handed Ben the Mads' music. He looked through it quickly and smiled.

"So the whole Miss Swan thing is to stay in my head and no where else, correct?" he asked as I nodded in confirmation.

"If I hear anything about it in the next couple of days, I'll know where it came from. Especially if there is a kiss involved in that story."

The class was beginning to fill and I didn't want to waste time talking about my relationship with a student, even though this student had been my favorite student for a few years. As soon as the rest of the class was in the room, I quickly took role and led them through warm ups. I spent most of the class working on the new pieces we'd be singing.

With twenty minutes left of class, I let the choir relax and hang out while I worked with the Mads' choir on their new piece. They didn't need my help, but it was nice to remind them that I allowed them class time to work on some of their music.

Ben took control after ten minutes, and I was reminded why I chose him to lead the choir. He was very confident in what he did and both choirs respected him tremendously.

Class let out and Ben and I made our way to Bella's classroom. One of the things we had talked about last year was the possibility of him being a student conductor. I wasn't completely sold on the idea, but he was putting up a great fight.

"Think about it JW, how many concerts do we go un-conducted because you're playing piano? There's a risk in us missing our entrance or holding a note for too long. You know I can conduct them, I've been leading Mads' for the past two years." I shook my head.

"They're a rough group of kids, Ben. While they do respect you, the choir as a whole has been fine with their entrances. You know it and I know it. I'm not sure if I feel a student conductor is the right move. Plus, I'd still have to teach you _how _to conduct." Ben rolled his eyes.

We walked into Bella's room still heated in the discussion. I told Ben I'd consider it, and he let the subject drop. He took his seat towards the back of the room, and I leaned against Bella's desk. Our eyes locked, and I was lost in the sea of chocolate. Bella shook her head just as the bell rang.

Most of the students didn't pay me any attention, which suited me fine. I didn't want to be a disruption for her class, just a welcomed addition.

"'The Kill' by 30 Seconds to Mars was written by Jared Leto. Listen, think, and tell me what your thoughts about it are." I was impressed with her choice in songs. The Kill was not an easy song to decipher,especially with teenagers.

Throughout the song, I looked around the room. A few students were writing things down. Whether they were passing notes or if they were notes about the song, I didn't even bother with it. If it caught Bella's attention she would handle it.

The song ended and a girl spoke up immediately.

"Love. The song is about changing who you are for someone and then realizing that you can't be who they want you to be." I saw Bella's jaw drop and it seemed like she was struggling for what to say.

"What makes you think that?" I asked. Everyone in the room turned to me. I was nervous sitting in a class of 25 students talking about the story of a song, but I couldn't let people see that.

"All I wanted was you," the girl said. I smiled softly. Bella laughed at the notion. Not in a harsh sort of way, but almost encouraging the discussion to continue.

"Interesting theory. Any other ideas?"

"Finding who you are. The fear of being something that isn't you," Ben said. I smirked at my student. He was a smart person.

"Interesting concept. It's written like a love song, but it's really about finding yourself?" I wanted to make him doubt himself, but he just nodded his head. Bella continued on with the lesson. I could feel myself getting more upset, but shy of walking out of the class, there was nothing I could do. I didn't want to stand by and let the class listen to a song that condoned rape.

"Second song is called 'Scream' by Avenged Sevenfold. I will warn you now, there are two meanings to this song. If any of you don't feel comfortable with it, tell me. I'll stop it and we'll go back to talking about 'The Kill.'" Bella said. I couldn't help but glare at her. Regardless of the story behind the song, it was an inappropriate conversation to be having.

"Andy first," she said.

"Murder. The thrill and joy of murder."

"Okay, Jon?"

"Rape. The cruel and sadistic world of raping a woman." My attention went to the kid and I was mentally freaking out at her.

How could she even play this song in a room full of teenagers? My mind was going a million miles a minute.

"I've seen this song be taken both ways. Originally, I interpreted it as rape; I was never able to listen to it. Then I started listening to the words, and in my opinion it's about murder," she said.

I couldn't just let this continue on. I needed to put my two cents into this. She would be pissed, but she'd get over it.

"You're wrong Miss Swan, it's about the torture and rape of a girl, then going out and finding another girl to victimize. By listening to the song, do you feel as though you are condoning that behavior?" I asked matter of factly. I was trying my best to hide how frustrated and angry I was, but who knew if I was accomplishing that.

"No, obviously I do not condone raping and torturing women. What do I look like to you? However, I do support the band that wrote the song. Are you insinuating that I listen to bad music, Mr. Whitlock?" She responded defensively. I could already tell this was not going to end well.

"No, I just never dreamed that you would let your son listen to this type of music." The words were out of my mouth before I could even consider the consequences of what I said.

"My son does NOT listen to this music. He's four, Mr. Whitlock, and I wouldn't allow him anywhere near Avenged Sevenfold for at least another ten years. I figured it would be a good song to bring in for the interpretation of a story." I could see the fire burning in her eyes. I was even more determined to point out her flaws.

It was no longer her and I in a class room full of kids. It was just her and I. Everything else faded into the background.

"Yeah, because you want everyone to know about the song and the message it sends," I said.

Class was pretty much over, so I left. I went back to my room and planned for the next class. The plus to being a choir teacher was I didn't have to really worry about what to do with my students. I could just tell them to grab their folders, get on the risers, and make a day of it.

So that's what I did. Right before lunch, I got an email from Bella saying she was skipping lunch and that something had come up. That was fine by me. I didn't want to deal with her yet. I still needed to think and calm down. I knew I was in the wrong, but I'd be damned if I let her ruin her career over this.

I spent the rest of the day stewing. My students knew I was pissed. Word had gotten around school about what had happened with Bella and me, and I warned my students about bringing it up in class. It was not something I wanted to talk about.

By the end of the day, I was not in a better mood. If anything, I was only more upset. My mood only worsened when I realized Bella would be taking me back to my place. If I had known that this was how the day was going to turn out, I would have just gone back to my place in the morning to get my car.

I waited for her out by the truck. She walked out of the doors with a visible scowl on her face. She unlocked the doors, and I helped her put her stuff in the back. She dropped her keys and I grabbed them. She just wasn't fast enough.

"I don't think so. I'm driving. Get in," I said. She glared at me and got in the passenger's seat without any question. I got into the driver's seat.

She hooked her iPod up to the stereo and immediately started "Had Enough" by Breaking Benjamin. I was too pissed off to care about her. I just drove. We were at my house within minutes.

"We need to talk," I said. I shut the engine off and walked into my house. I didn't bother waiting for her. I knew she would be in when she was ready. I would give her that space for the moment, but we were going to talk about what she had done in class.

As I walked into the house, Shadow ran down the stairs. Of course, he was looking for Maddie, but he could feel the tension rolling off of me. I loved the dog, but right now I did not want to see him. I heard the truck door shut and knew Bella was on her way in. I walked to the kitchen and filled Shadow's bowl with more food and water.

The door opened and closed. I heard Shadow run up to Bella, and I turned around. Shadow looked between the two of us and growled. I went to the back door and opened it. I didn't want to have to deal with a pissed off dog.

"Shadow. Out." He ran outside, but not before growling lowly at what I had said. I knew he loved Bella, but I didn't want him around when this discussion happened.

I saw her sit on the couch, and I just couldn't do it. I needed to stay standing or I would lose my focus.

"You should have never played that song for your students. I hope you realize how much trouble you could cause with just that one act." I wanted to make her realize what she had done. The mistakes she had made were huge. If in any way the school board deemed what she had done wrong, she'd be gone. I didn't want that for her.

She tossed her head back on the couch. "It was one song, and I've seen worse in movies. It's not like I showed a movie where a girl got raped. I played a song for fuck's sake!" In the span of three seconds, she was right in front of me, and I was completely turned on. I could feel my cock stirring at her words and her fury. I willed it to go away.

"That one song could ruin your teaching career." She rolled her eyes. My mind and my dick were at war with each other. I was mad at her, but I wanted her more than I had ever wanted anyone else in the world.

"If it does, then there is something terribly wrong. Speaking of wrong, where the fuck do you get off calling me out about my parenting skills in front of my students? My choice in music has NOTHING to do with what kind of a mother I am."

I couldn't take anymore. I captured her lips in a very heated kiss. Her hands were in my hair, pulling on it roughly. I just couldn't find it in me to care. She was trying to get me off of her, but she eventually gave in to my kisses. She broke away from the kiss and ripped my shirt from my body. I could hear the buttons scatter throughout the living room.

"This changes nothing. I'm still pissed at you; I just like your cock too much." She grabbed my belt and practically broke the damn thing in her haste to get it off of me. She then pulled my pants and boxers down roughly.

I ripped her shirt over her head as I nodded in consent. I pulled her close to me and nipped at her ears.

"As long as you don't mind being fucked right here, then we're all good." The sexiest noise came from her at my words. She growled. I pulled her zipper down and shoved her skirt and boy shorts down.

She was a sight to behold. The heels and bra that she was left in made my dick twitch. I was aching to be in her, so I spun her so her back was to me and bent her over the couch. I quickly made work of her bra and tossed it across the room. Without giving her warning, I slammed into her.

"Is this what you want? To be fucked from behind like this?" She pushed her hips back into mine. With every word I could feel her walls flutter around me. She was turned on.

I pumped into her roughly. I knew that the position she was in would cause her swollen clit to rub against the couch in just the right way. I reached around to her tits and roughly pinched her nipples. Her walls began to clench around me.

"You had better hold off on that orgasm. I don't want you cumming all over my cock just yet." My words were the truth—I didn't want her to orgasm. If she was done, then she'd leave, and I didn't want her to leave.

"Then fucking get to it already; I want to come and get the fuck out of here." Her words turned me into an animal. I felt the need to mark her as mine. So I did the only thing I knew how to do. I bit her.

As soon as I released my teeth from her, her walls clenched me for all I was worth. I continued to pound in and out of her restlessly. A few minutes later I was growling as I came. I kissed her shoulder softly and then pulled out of her. I could see the mark my teeth left and smiled to myself.

Bella grabbed her clothes and got dressed. I situated myself and pulled my pants up. I quickly walked to the back door and let Shadow in. I heard Bella heading for the door, so I motioned for Shadow to say his goodbye. She quickly leaned down to pet his head.

"Go get Jasper, Shadow." He whined and ran into the kitchen. He felt the same way I did. He didn't want to see her walk out the doors.

I grabbed my shirt and threw it in the trash. I didn't want to remember this day, and even if I did find all the buttons, it wasn't worth remembering. I started looking around the floor for any and all the buttons I could find. I then went upstairs and got in the shower.

As the water beaded down my body, I knew I had royally fucked up today, but I wasn't willing to admit that. I just wanted to have dinner and go to sleep. I slipped out of the shower and tossed on a pair of flannel pants. Walking down the stairs, I was struck with a surprise.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I asked. There was a mop of bronze hair sitting on my living room couch. Luckily he was on the opposite side from where I had Bella only moments earlier.

"You know how Alice gets. She tried calling you, but you wouldn't answer your phone. She made me come over and check on you." I rolled my eyes.

"I had a rough day. I was in the shower." Edward looked at me and snorted.

"I can see that. What the hell happened?"

I told the entire story and then he smacked me. I wasn't surprised. I knew he was right. I was a jackass. I had fucked up, and there was no way to fix it.

"You need to let her go. Give her the time she needs to work this shit out. You're a dumbass and completely screwed up. Oh, and by the way, Carlisle wants you at dinner tomorrow night. Everyone is going to be there." I nodded my head.

Edward and I had some Chinese food and watched a little TV before he deemed it too late for him to stay awake. I made sure all the doors were locked and went up to my room. Shadow whined and for the first time since he was a puppy, I let him share my bed. It could have been the need to be close to Maddie, or the need to be with someone or something, but I didn't care.

The next day was business as usual. Except for at lunch I called Esme.

"Cullen house?" I heard my little girl answer. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey sugarplum. Is your grandma there?"

"Daddy! I miss you." I sighed. I hated hearing her upset.

"How about after dinner you and I go out for some ice cream?" I said. I heard her sniffle into the phone.

"But then I'll miss my call to Wyatt." I laughed softly.

"I'd never let you miss that. You can always call him from my cell phone." I heard her mood shift immediately. Then she was off running through the house calling for Momma Essie.

I laughed at the thought of her southern roots coming through in her choice of words for her grandmother. Calling any woman who was your elder Momma was one of the things I still did. Obviously it was rubbing off on my daughter.

"Hello?" I smiled as Esme picked up the phone.

"Hey Momma. I just wanted to call and see if you needed anything for dinner tonight." She laughed.

"You can grab a gallon of ice cream on your way over," she said as I shook my head into the phone.

"No can do, Ma. I promised Mad I'd take her out for dessert tonight just the two of us." My mother huffed into the phone.

"Then don't worry about a thing. Just get your tail hind here before 5."

"I'll be there after school lets out."

I said my goodbyes to my mom and went about the rest of the day. I couldn't wait to leave school. I missed my daughter, but I knew someone who missed her more.

At the last bell, I ran outside and into the car. I drove as quickly as I could to my house. Running into the house, I grabbed Shadow's leash and was calling for him. He came running down the stairs. I quickly snapped his lead to his collar and bolted into the kitchen.

I grabbed his food bowl and emptied his water dish before throwing them into a bag. I took a scoop of his food and put it in a ziplock bag. Shadow walked into the kitchen and looked around like I was crazy.

"I figured since I was going to see Maddie, maybe you'd like to, too." The dog may not have understood many words I said, but my guess is he knew the word Maddie.

I grabbed his lead and we went out to the truck. I opened the passenger door and Shadow jumped in and sat on the seat. I smiled at how awesome my dog was. I quickly got in the driver's seat and was pulling out to go to my parents.

When I arrived, Maddie was sitting on the porch with Alice. Shadow growled before I opened the door.

"Shadow, she's not going to take her anywhere." Shadow whined and I got out of the truck. Maddie sprinted off the truck and into my arms. I picked her up and swung her around. I put her back on the ground as Alice opened the passenger side door.

"Shadow!" Maddie yelled. She ran around to the other side of the truck and wrapped her arms around his neck. I smiled and Alice glared.

"Jasper, what the hell were you thinking bringing him here?" I laughed.

"You're the only one Shadow doesn't like, Navi. He's not going to bite Momma. He knows better." Alice rolled her eyes and ran into the house.

Maddie took hold of Shadow's leash and walked him into the house. I grabbed the bag with his food and bowls.

Mom was standing by the door waiting for us. She smiled when she saw Shadow and Maddie together. I walked through the door and Maddie unclipped his lead. Shadow walked with her through the house.

"So that's why you're late. Maddie's been waiting for you the entire time," Esme said. I laughed softly.

"If I came to see her, and Shadow found out, he'd probably bite me. I figured it would be good for both of them." Esme nodded and pulled me into the kitchen. I immediately smelled the barbeque sauce. I loved my mother.

"Pulled pork?" I asked. She nodded slowly.

"Your daughter has developed a taste for southern foods." I laughed. My daughter had not been raised in the south, but I had. That was where she got it from. I kissed my mother softly on the cheek and walked into the living room. Edward was waiting.

"Where's Doc?" I asked. Edward pointed to the basement. I nodded and walked down the stairs.

Lying under the bench press without a spotter was the man I considered a father.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I asked. He laughed and looked over at me.

"I was about to start lifting weights. Come spot for me."

I stood behind my father and watched as he pulled the weights to his chest and then shoved them away like they were nothing. After thirty minutes of watching him, I called time.

"You know if you don't get your ass upstairs and cleaned up for dinner, Momma is gon' have your head," I said as Carlisle looked at me and laughed. I was completely confused.

"No matter how long you stay out of Texas, that damn accent will still creep up on you." I shook my head at his remark.

"I can't control it. At least it's not nearly as strong as it used to be."

"All the darlin's, sugars, and ma'ams were highly entertaining though," he teased as I glared at him.

"I still do it. In fact, I said ma'am to momma on the phone earlier." Carlisle was once again on the floor laughing. I rolled my eyes and gently kicked him.

"Laugh it up old man. The ladies love my southern charm," I said. Carlisle smiled his wicked smile.

"So has a certain Miss Swan fallen for your southern charm?" I groaned.

"No. I completely messed that one up yesterday. I sort of let my emotions get the best of me." My father rolled his eyes.

"What the hell do you mean you messed it up. What did you do, get into a fight with her, screw her, then kick her out?" My eyes went wide with those words.

"Uh." That was all I got out. Three seconds later, I was rubbing the back of my head as I walked up the stairs. Carlisle Cullen was one strong ass man.

Dinner went quickly. Esme and Alice were none the wiser to my mistake with Bella. I intended to keep it that way. Edward was hell bent on getting me in trouble, but that was much harder to do since Maddie was at the table.

"Daddy, can we get ice cream now?" Maddie asked as Alice and Edward were cleaning up the table.

"That sounds like a good idea, Maddie," Alice said. I shot her a look. Maddie shook her head.

"Nope! Just me and Daddy. Momma Essie, can I call Wyatt from Daddy's phone?" my beautiful daughter asked. I laughed at the hurt look on Alice's face.

Esme slid a piece of paper with a phone number written on it. I quickly programmed the phone number into my phone. I said my thanks, grabbed my daughter, and headed for the car. Edward was following behind us.

"Dude, you know Alice wants time with her as well, you should let her go with the two of you." I shook my head.

"Not going to happen. She'll see my daughter more this week than I will. She'll survive an hour without Maddie," I said as I climbed into my car. We took off for the ice cream parlor without any more fuss.

I dialed Wyatt's grandfather's house and handed Maddie the phone as I ordered our ice cream. We sat there for close to an hour. She talked to Wyatt for most of it, but it was good to see my daughter so happy.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a very familiar looking woman watching Maddie and I, nearly causing me to choke on the last of my cone.

"Maddie, go get in the truck and in your seat. I'll be over to buckle you up in a few minutes." She shook her head and went to the truck. I walked over to the woman and glared.

"Jasper. I've missed you." She purred. I rolled my eyes.

"I don't even want to hear it, Maria. You said your goodbyes four years ago. You signed over your rights to my daughter. I'm going to pretend I didn't see you today." I started to walk away from her, but she jumped up and followed behind me.

"Don't pretend you don't feel it, Jasper. You know the connection is there. You miss me, and Madeline needs a mother." I turned and glared.

"I agree, she does need a mother, but that woman is not you. As far as me wanting you and that connection, it's gone. It's been gone since the moment you signed the divorce papers." I ran for the car.

I opened the door and secured Maddie before climbing in the driver's seat and driving as fast as I dared back to the house. I hadn't seen Maria in two years. Part of me regretted not bringing Alice, but it was too late to worry about it.

Maddie fell asleep on the car ride home. As soon as I pulled her out of the car, I carried up to her room. I changed her clothes without disturbing her, then sat in her room just watching her after I tucked her in. Alice walked into the room and found me gently playing with Maddie's curls.

"Last time I saw you like this, Maria showed up. What's wrong, Jasper?" I shook my head. Alice was dead on about Maria of course.

"She was at the ice cream parlor," I whispered.

"Bella?" I shot a look at Alice and her eyes went wide.

"No, it wasn't Bella. It was Maria. She wants me to let her back into our lives." Alice shook her head and started pulling me to the door. I shook her off, kissed my daughter on the head, and left the room. I shut the door behind me and walked down the hall.

"Tell me you told her no. I swear to God, Jasper, if you let that bitch into Maddie's life, I'll fight you for her." I growled at Alice.

"I won't let Maria near Maddie. I made sure she was in the car before I even spoke to Maria." I said. I went down the stairs with Alice on my heels.

"You can't let her back into your life. She'll just fuck it up again!" Alice screamed. I gathered the rest of my things and grabbed hold of Shadow.

I didn't want to do this. Alice was pissing me off with each word. She thought she knew what was best for my daughter. I was her father. Plus, it had been my heart that was broken. I kissed Esme, thanked her for dinner, and walked out of the house, driving home as fast as I could. I needed to figure shit out.

I walked into the house with Shadow and let him outside. As soon as he was back in, I went upstairs to bed. I was tired and didn't want to deal with the drama from the past few hours. Faster than I thought possible, I was asleep.

The next few days were more or less the same. I'd go to school, get through class, come home, take care of the dog, eat dinner, go to sleep. Friday was the day that broke everything.

I was sitting with a few of my students. It was a free period for all of us. They knew I didn't care if they spent time in my room. They just needed to either do choir stuff or school work. It was a group of five today. Rachel, Lexy, Brook, Andrew, and Michael. They were discussing the songs for the winter concert.

A knock on the door caught everyone's attention and Rachel raced to the door.

"Uh, Mr. Whitlock?" I could hear someone else on the other side of the door, and my heart stopped. I was there in seconds. Rachel went back into the room, and I was left alone with Bella.

"What's wrong? What happened?" I could see something was wrong, which meant something was wrong with Wyatt or her dad.

I wrapped my arms around her as fast as I could. At that moment, it didn't matter what had happened with class on Monday or that Maria was in town. Bella needed me, and I was going to be there.

"Wyatt... Hospital..." I let go of her and walked into my room.

"Guys, back to your study halls. I need to take care of something." I shut off all the lights and walked back out of my room. The door was locked, and my arms were back around Bella. We went to the office. I looked at her and offered a small smile.

"Go in, talk to Seth. Tell him I'm taking you to the hospital. It's the last period, he shouldn't mind. Do you need anything from your room?" She nodded her head and told me to get her dad and her bag. I ran as fast as I could down the hall. I reached her door quickly. There was a man standing outside.

"Mr. Swan?" I asked. The man nodded his head. He followed me into the room and I grabbed Bella's bag from the desk in the back. Moments later, Principle Clearwater walked into the room. I instantly felt bad for the kids.

Bag in hand, we walked out the room and Bella was standing there. I handed her bag and she pulled her keys out. I took them from her, and she looked at me. I could see the questions in her eyes.

"You're crying your eyes out. I refuse to let you drive; something could happen to you." I said. I rubbed her cheek with the backs of my fingers softly. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder, and lead her out of the school.

"We'll follow you. He's at Northwestern," her father said. She nodded.

I pulled her along with me and got her to her truck. She climbed into the passenger's seat and I quickly climbed into the driver's side. As I was driving, I pulled my phone out and called Carlisle.

After a few seconds he answered. "Hello?"

"Dad. Tell me you are at work! Wyatt's in the hospital and we're on our way."

"Yeah, I'm working on his case."

"Do you know what happened?" I asked. I hoped I didn't sound panicked.

"I need to talk to Bella first," he said. I handed Bella the phone.

"Hello? Okay. Who's going to operate on him? Yeah, do whatever you need to do, Jasper and I will be there shortly." I saw her hang up the phone and then she punched in a different number.

"Hospital. Now. Wyatt is having surgery. Northwestern," she said. I could hear the fear in her voice. I didn't want her to worry. I wanted to make it all better.

Bella didn't speak another word on the way to the hospital. But her choice in music made it clear how she felt. Breaking Benjamin was her choice in upset music. "Without You" started playing, and I knew by the second chorus that I needed her in my life.

_Sing something new  
I have nothing left  
I can't face the dark without you  
There's nothing left to lose  
The fight never ends  
I can't face the dark without you_

I got out of the car and wrapped her hand in mine. My decision was made, but I had no idea where her decision was. She pulled me to her and I could see the tears in her eyes.

"I don't want to lose you." Those five simple words changed everything. She was mine and nothing was going to change that. I kissed her softly. I knew there was still a lot we needed to change, but now wasn't the time to figure it out. I knew before anything else, I needed to say one thing.

"I'm sorry about Monday. I shouldn't have said what I said. You are a great mom." I apologized. She nodded, and we walked into the hospital. I had been here so many times because of Carlisle that I didn't even need to think twice about where the surgical waiting room was. Eventually, everyone joined us. When times were hard on her, I kissed her temple or rubbed her arms. I knew she needed me. The last people to join us were Esme and Maddie. I smiled softly. Maddie cleared her throat and Bella looked up.

"Miss Bella, is Wyatt going to be okay?" Bella smiled softly and pulled my daughter into her lap. She even placed a gentle kiss to the back of her head.

"He should be just fine sweetheart." I could see the worry on Maddie's face. She rested her head against Bella's chest and we all just waited. Twenty minutes later, Carlisle came out.

"Bella, he's fine. I need to keep him for the night, but you know that's normal. We just need to watch his temperature and make sure things are healing the way they should." Bella nodded her head and looked to the window. She walked over to her parents.

"Dad, why don't you and Sue go on home. I'll be up later this week to get the rest of Wyatt's stuff." They agreed, kissed Bella, and left. Maddie had made her way to me, but when she saw Bella walking out the door, she ran after her. I knew she was in good hands.

I turned to the others in the room with us and let out a breath of air.

"You might as well go home and get some rest too." They all nodded and walked away. Esme came over to me and wrapped an arm around my waist. We started for Wyatt's room.

When I walked in, I was not expecting what I saw. Maddie sat in Bella's lap and she was looking at Wyatt with love. She loved Wyatt like he was her brother. I could picture Bella and Maddie sitting like that for years to come, and I was startled by the thought.

Bella turned to look at us just as I kissed Esme's temple. I loved my mother and I wanted her to know that.

"Esme Cullen, this is Bella Swan. Bella, this is my mom." The poor girl look surprised.

"It's nice to meet you, Bella. Come on, Maddie, let's go home." Maddie shook her head.

"I want to stay here with Wyatt," she said. Bella smiled softly and made Maddie look at her.

"Maddie, Wyatt will probably sleep for the rest of the night. If he gets released tomorrow, I'll bring him by, if that is okay with your grandma." I watched the entire exchange between my mother, my daughter, and what I hoped was my girlfriend. The girls made the agreement, then Esme and Maddie left the room.

I sighed and took hold of Bella's hand. "I sent everyone else home. I figured maybe you and I could talk."

**AN: So there we have it. The inside of Jasper's head when he's being a dick. I don't plan on bringing Jasper out too often though. So don't get used to this. **

**A few things for you guys to know. I put myself and 3 outtakes of this story up for auction. Wondering what Jasper thought of Bella in Chapter 1? Or how Maddie and Wyatt became friends and what they saw at the hospital? Then bid on it. Jasper, Maddie, and Wyatt all have their own POVs for FGB. When more information becomes available, I'll give you a heads up. I also threw two random oneshots up for grabs. So if there's something you want me to write, buy it. I'll be set up for first come first serve. **

**Thank you for all the well wishes for the move. The packing sucks. The transferring of boxes from the apartment to our new room sucks. However, hanging out with an amazing Bichon Frise and a 14 year old Brother-in-law makes it all worth it. Now. I think you guys know enough about what's going on in my life. Hit the green button and review. **

**Recs to tide you over:**

_Just Wait by InstantKarmaGirl: Stutterward was being thrown around on Twitter like mad one day. I asked. And the result was an AMAZING story that I cannot get enough of.  
Bedroom Confessions by JandMsMommy : I honestly forget how and why I started reading this one, but it rocks. Plus PIC reviewed it Friday.  
Lessons Learned by MistyHaze420: I read An Imperfect Love and fell in love with MistyHaze420. Then for slash week when I was with PIC, I found this. J/E with a very hot Carlisle makes it all worth it._


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Surprise! It's an update. I know. It's beyond shocking. There are a few things I need to address before I let you read the chapter. The AMAZING Tramp Vamp got to be a Darlin' for a Day over on the Jasper's Darlin's blog. And of all the stories she could rec, she went with this little gem of a story. (Her words. Not mine.) The review she wrote for it was incredible. I cannot thank her enough for doing it. The link will be on my profile. That was a great birthday present to me. My birthday was last Saturday. The rec went up Sunday. It meant so much to me.**

**A huge thank you goes out to Beegurl13 and Jasper's Bella. You two make this story EVERYTHING. There is citrus-y goodness in this chapter. I didn't intend to have it, it just happened.**

**I know. It has taken FOREVER to get this chapter up. But you know what was holding me back. I was moving. Well... I'm officially in. So, I should have more time to write. This chapter is by far my longest at 8,902 words without the AN. 20 fucking pages of writing. I know. It's crazy, but I didn't even get everything I wanted into this chapter. Next chapter will be what I've been trying to get to for weeks.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Wyatt, Maddie, and Shadow. SM does that. Although, I am pretty pissed that she's fucking around with other stories and not working on Midnight Sun. But that's not the point right now.**

**Warning: Seriously, if you can't vote, buy cigarettes, or porn (Which there is some in this chapter and will continue to be in this story) then don't read it. I'm serious.**

Chapter 6: My All

_**Baby, can you feel me  
**__**Imagining I'm looking in your eyes  
**__**I can see you clearly  
**__**Vividly emblazoned in my mind  
**__**And yet you're so far  
**__**Like a distant star  
**__**I'm wishing on tonight**_

"**My All" by Mariah Carey**

My jaw was on the floor as the words came from Jasper's mouth.

"I figured maybe you and I could talk."

My heart was pounding, and I felt all the air rush out of my lungs. I knew a discussion was needed. We both flew off the handle, and we needed to fix it before we did anything else.

"Look, Bella, I like you, and I am so incredibly sorry about the way I reacted in your class on Monday. To say that you were a bad mother was completely out of line. I've seen you with Wyatt—you are an amazing mother." I smiled softly.

As much as I hated to think it, I knew that Jasper had only seen me as a mother when we were in a hospital together. However, it was still something that I didn't like being criticized about.

"Thank you. I don't think I could ever really tell you how deeply you hurt me when you called me out on my parenting skills. The truth is, you've never actually seen me be a mother, except in a hospital, and those were obviously not the best times for me."

The look on Jasper's face said it all. He was hopeful, but terrified. I had no idea what he was scared about. Maybe it was the fear of rejection. Whatever it was, I felt the need to ease it.

"Bella, this thing that's happening between us is something I would love to explore further. My daughter is taken by you, and that's saying something because she is very picky about who she likes. I don't know, maybe it's just because you're Wyatt's mom." It was then that I noticed my son's eyes fluttering open.

"Mommy?" I smiled softly and kissed his cheek.

"Hey baby. You gave me a scare there," I said. He looked up at me and smiled softly.

"I'm sorry, mom." I climbed on the bed next to him, and pulled him close to me.

"No reason to be sorry, babe. You're okay. Maddie's grandpa made sure of that." Jasper pointed to the door, I turned my head and saw Carlisle standing there.

"I see our patient is awake." Wyatt nodded slowly at Carlisle's voice. He took Wyatt's temperature and blood pressure, and everything seemed to be okay. I knew Wyatt needed to stay overnight, so I was ready for a long night at the hospital with my son. Jasper looked to be getting settled in, as well.

"You don't have to stay. You can go home and spend time with your daughter," I said. Jasper laughed.

"She'll be here bright and early. My guess is she'll bug my mom to bring her to the hospital to see Wyatt. My mom can't say no to Maddie." I laughed. Charlie and Sue were the same way with Wyatt.

I watched as Jasper settled himself in the chair next to Wyatt's bed. Wyatt was starting to drift off again, and I looked over to Jasper and saw he was starting to nod off as well. I climbed off of Wyatt's bed and leaned over to place a small kiss on Jasper's cheek. He opened his eyes and looked into mine.

I saw the lime green orbs staring back at me, and I was lost in them. I was falling in love with him. The thought startled me and I jumped away.

"What's going on in that pretty little head of yours, sugar?" Jasper asked. I shook my head. I needed an excuse to leave the room.

"I need to run back to my house. I really don't want to leave him alone." Jasper reached into his pocket and pulled his keys out.

"If you remember how to get to my place, can you stop and pack a bag for me? Shadow also needs to be let out and fed." I nodded my head and smiled.

Walking out to the car, I was hit with a million and one thoughts. Yes, I needed to talk to Jasper. Yes, I wanted Jasper in my life, but the biggest thing I needed to consider was Wyatt.

I knew that my being alone for his entire life was hurting him. He may not know it, but I did. He needed a father, and as hard as Em tried, he would never be the father figure that Wyatt needed. The best solution was James, but that would never happen—James made sure of that before he even knew about Wyatt.

Getting into my car, I thought about what it would be like to have Jasper take over the role of father to Wyatt. He was a good man when his temper wasn't in the way. He was the type of man I wanted my son to be. He was caring, respectful, and honorable. Maybe it was the Southern in him, but Jasper was a perfect gentleman.

I climbed into my car and started my iPod. Music was the only thing that could clear my head when I had way too much going on. The first song to start playing was "19-2000" by Gorillaz. It was just one of those upbeat songs, and I couldn't help but be in a good mood.

Not long after leaving the hospital, I was at my house. I ran in and immediately went to Wyatt's room. I quickly pulled out a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, boxers, socks, and his favorite pair of sneakers.

Walking into my bedroom, I ignored all the feelings of nostalgia that wanted to creep up. I didn't want to think about the feel of Jasper in my arms. I didn't want to remember the best sleep I had ever had. Those were complications for the time being.

I quickly went into my closet and grabbed a pair of jeans, my Nirvana shirt, and switched my current sneakers for a pair of white Keds. I wanted to be comfortable, and my Keds were the comfiest pair I owned.

I quickly grabbed my deodorant, brush, toothpaste, and the toothbrushes. I did a once over to make sure I had what I needed, shoved it all into a bag, and left the house.

Getting back into my car, I just sat there for a minute. I needed to collect my thoughts before going to Jasper's house. I had no idea what I would find. I knew Shadow would be there, he'd probably go a little crazy, but that was nothing I couldn't handle.

I started the car and pulled away, my iPod was on a constant stream of songs that reminded me of what I had with Jasper. I was glad to have him back in my life. Then "Last To Know" by Three Days Grace came on. I was pulling up to the house when I heard something that made me cry.

_I'll be the first to say  
__That now I'm okay  
__And for the first time  
__I've opened up my eyes  
__This was my worst love  
__You'll be the first to go  
__And when she leaves you for dead  
__You'll be the last to know_

I sat in the car and thought about everything. It was easy enough to think that Jasper could have turned around and walked away. He could have not wanted to deal with the teacher that put everything on the line for her students. Instead, he was sticking around with me. He saw something in me that he liked.

I wiped my eyes and saw a car pull up behind me. I quickly pulled my phone out and called Jasper.

"You get lost or something?" he asked. He was teasing me. The tone in his voice said it all. I was just too worried to even consider a comeback.

"Are you expecting someone? Someone just pulled up to your house. It's not a car I recognize, and the person behind the wheel doesn't look like Alice either," I said in a rush. Jasper cursed into the phone.

"Bella, do me a favor. Get into the house as fast as you can. I'll send Edward over to get you out of there. It's Maria. Do not talk to her, and do not let her into the house." I agreed and hung up the phone. I climbed out of the car and ran up the steps. I heard her car door open and shut as I was fumbling with the keys.

"Hi, do you know where I could find Jas?" I opened the door, walked through, and closed it without answering her question. As soon as I was on the other side, I locked it.

Shadow was standing by the door, and he walked over to me. He butted my fingers with his head. There was a knocking on the door, and then Shadow started growling. I patted his head and he looked at me, then back to the door.

I decided to just get everything Jasper needed. I walked up the stairs and I could still hear the banging on the door, only Shadow was no longer growling at it—he was barking. One thing I had remembered from the two times I had been here was that Shadow didn't bark.

Quickly I walked into Jasper's room and pulled a bag from his closet. Then I threw a Ramones shirt and a pair of jeans into the bag. Finally, I walked over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of boxers. I didn't look at them, I just grabbed them and threw them in the bag.

I went into his bathroom and looked through the cabinets to find his deodorant, toothpaste, and toothbrush. I tossed them into the bag and closed it quickly before walking back down stairs. I went around the house and made sure all the doors were locked.

I ended up sitting on the couch with Shadow next to me. I didn't like that there was someone waiting for me to walk out of the house. All of a sudden I heard yelling. It was muffled by the door, but if I was willing to bet on it, my guess was that it was Edward.

A few minutes later, my suspicions were confirmed when he unlocked the door and walked in. Immediately, Shadow started growling, but I gently ran my hands through the fur on his head. He looked up and saw Edward, then got off of the couch and went into the kitchen.

Edward ran over and gave me a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek. It wasn't anything romantic, it was just a small kiss between friends.

"Please tell me she didn't get the chance to touch you." I shook my head.

"As soon as I saw her follow me into the driveway, I called Jasper to see what he had to say. He told me to run into the house and lock the door. I think she said one sentence to me before I was in the house. Jasper said it was Maria." Edward nodded his head.

"Yeah, according to Alice, Jasper ran into her a few days ago as well. Except, he had Maddie with him." My eyes burned with fury.

I barely knew the little girl, but I was already starting to love her like she was my own. She was Jasper's daughter, and Wyatt's best friend, but she made a place in my heart that was all hers.

"I'll be damned if I let Maria get near that little girl. I don't care if I have to start keeping her at my house, I'll do anything I can to protect her." Edward smiled the brightest smile I had ever seen.

"You sound like her mother. You love them, don't you?" I shrugged.

"Maddie, I love with all of my heart, she's like a daughter to me. Wyatt loves her, and she's Jasper's daughter, but Jasper," I shook my head. "Jasper is a different story."

"Why aren't you so sure with Jasper?" There was a curiosity to Edward's voice. I was willing to bet that he wanted to know how I was feeling.

At this point, I wasn't even sure how I was feeling. I knew I could trust Edward. The fact that he had already seen me mid-breakdown proved that fact. So I decided to just let everything go.

"Jasper holds a lot of power over me, over my thoughts, but he also has the ability to tear me down completely. He's a bit of an asshole, and he and I need to talk about some serious shit before I know what's really going on," I said, listening to Edward laugh.

"Carlisle said he acted like a bastard. Wouldn't elaborate, but told us it was enough to get him smacked upside the head. If you knew Carlisle, you'd know he doesn't hit anyone." I smirked at his remarks, trying to imagine him smacking Jasper.

"Good. He deserved it," I said with a feeling of satisfaction. "Thanks for this, Edward, and I'd love to stay and chat, but my son is in the hospital. I'll tell you all about the dickheaded shit your brother pulled on me some other time."

"Cousin." Edward corrected. I shook my head.

"Doesn't matter. He looks at you like a brother. That makes him your brother," I said as I got up and walked to the door.

I quickly said my goodbyes to Edward, even promising I would let him know when Wyatt got out of the hospital. I walked out the door, threw the bags that I had into the back seat, and climbed into the driver's seat. I turned on my iPod and started with the next song.

The lyrics to "It's Not Over" caught me off guard.

_Let's start over.  
__I'll try to do it right this time around.  
__It's not over.  
__Because a part of me is dead and in the ground.  
__This love is killing me, but you're the only one.  
__It's not over._

I just stared in amazement at the driveway for a few moments before shaking my head and pulling away from the house. My mind was racing with a million different scenarios as I drove to the hospital. I knew that if Wyatt was still asleep, Jasper and I were going to need to talk. There was a lot that still needed to be said with the shit that happened in class, the way he came at me in my house, and now Maria.

I walked into the hospital and up to my son's room. He was awake and talking with Jasper.

"See, I told you she would be back," Jasper said pointing in my direction. Wyatt smiled wide and I couldn't help but smile.

"Where'd you go?" He asked me. I set the bags down on the floor, and pushed them under his bed. Jasper took his keys back and excused himself from the room.

"I had to run home and get some clothes for you and me. Then I stopped at Jasper's house to get some stuff for him. He's going to stay here tonight with us, if that's okay with you." Wyatt nodded. His brow was furrowed though. It was the cutest sight ever.

"Does that mean Maddie is staying here with us? Is that where Jasper went?" I shook my head no.

"Maddie is staying with her grandma and Doctor Cullen this week, but I'm sure it would be okay if you went over to see her when you start to feel better." Wyatt's grin was blinding.

"Really? You'll take me to see Maddie?" I nodded my head and laughed.

"Of course. She's your best friend. I'll even talk to Jasper about seeing if we can take a trip to Forks to get the rest of your stuff next weekend," I said.

Wyatt and I talked for a few more minutes about nothing in particular before his eyes closed on him. I smiled softly. I couldn't help but think about the different things that Jasper had done for me, and to me. As I was trying to make a decision on when I was going to talk to him, he walked in with dinner.

"I figured if we needed to talk, we could do it over dinner." He handed me a bag from McDonald's and sat the cups on the floor. I pulled Wyatt's meal tray closer to us and started dishing out the food. He had gotten two chicken selects meals with large fries and Cokes. I smirked.

I was interested in what he had to say. I was, obviously, still upset with him. I just wanted to know what he wanted in all of this. I wanted to know what he brought to the table.

"So talk. You have more apologizing to do than I do. You were the one who was an asshole. Explain to me why I should logically let you into my life again." Jasper looked hurt.

"I don't have an answer. Based on what I said to you, I don't think that you should let me back into your life. I think that things would be much better off for you if we weren't involved. By calling you out in class, I made one of the biggest mistakes I've ever made, and it wasn't even that I called you out on your job. It was when I accused you of being a bad mother, that's what I truly regret.

"Bella, if there is anything that I have learned over the past week, it's that you are an amazing mother. Not only to your son, but also to my daughter. You don't seem to care that she isn't yours, but you treat her like she is. You give her the love that she needs from a mother. No one has ever been able to give her that, not even her own mother." I could see the tears forming in his eyes. This was hard for him. He wanted to give his daughter the world, but he didn't know how.

"I can't promise that our relationship is going to be perfect, because it's not. I can't promise that things are going to be easy, especially at work. However, I am willing to work through all of those issues if you are willing to give me that chance," Jasper said. I couldn't help but smile at what he had said.

I let out a sigh, dropping my gaze to the floor. "Besides Wyatt, work is everything to me. I busted my ass to make it through school so I could become a teacher. Teaching high school English has been a dream of mine for as long as I can remember. For you to not only question my work ethic, but to drag my son into that…I was truly hurt, Jasper.

"There is nothing more that I want in this moment than for you to take a long walk off of a very short pier. However, not only would that hurt me, but that would hurt the people around us. I love Maddie with all of my soul. Then there are my friends to take into consideration. I consider Edward to be a great friend of mine, and Alice is amazing. I just can't turn away from them.

I hesitated, taking a deep breath. I worried about revealing my true feelings for him, but since we were laying it all on the table, I steeled my resolve and continued. "Then there are my feelings for you. I don't know what they are, but I know that there is something here—something between us. I know that being away from you hurts, just to consider. I know that not being together hurts my heart more than I want to admit. However, and this is a big however, I need to know that you aren't going to turn around and treat me like shit. I won't put my child through that," I said.

It was common knowledge in the world that if you were involved with someone with a child, you were not only dating that person, but you were dating their child as well. I wouldn't let anyone put Wyatt in the position to hurt him, just like I refused to hurt Maddie.

Jasper was smiling at me, and I could see the joy in his eyes.

"I would never ask you to do anything without thinking of the consequences for Wyatt. Just as I refuse to jump into things without thinking about Maddie. If I didn't trust you with her life, I wouldn't be willing to take this step with you." I nodded my head in understanding.

"If you are willing to take the leap, then I am willing to take the leap. We'll figure things out as they go along, but Jasper, the moment you criticize me for the way I raise my son, I am gone." He nodded his head. "You can't treat me the way you did, it's not okay and I can't put up with it."

"I wouldn't expect any less, but remember, Bella, It's a two way street. If you say anything about how I raise Maddie, I'm done." I smiled at his words. Things were looking up again.

The rest of the night was spent talking about the most random things. If there was something to talk about, we talked about it—movies, music, television, colors—anything and everything. The last thing I remember was him telling me that everything was going to be okay just before I fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning, and forgot what happened for a second. I looked around the room and wondered why Jasper was here. Then it came back to me—Wyatt. I looked at the bed and noticed my son was still sleeping.

Grabbing the bag from under the bed, I pulled my clothes out and went into the bathroom to get changed quickly. I was only gone for a few minutes, but when I came back I was left with a sight to behold.

"So you mean you like my mom?" Wyatt asked.

"Yes, very much. So would you be okay if I took her out to dinner one night?" Wyatt's brow furrowed.

"Can Maddie and I come?"

"Not this time, but you and Maddie can stay together, if that's what you'd like," Jasper said. My son smiled at the prospect of spending more time with the little girl.

"Then I guess it's okay, but next time we go with you." Jasper laughed and nodded his head. I decided to make my appearance known.

"So what are you two talking about?" I asked as I walked back over to my chair. I quickly put my clothes back into the bag and placed it on the ground.

"Nothing really, just small talk," Jasper mumbled, a guilty look on his face. I shook my head and laughed.

"Jasper, I have a question for you." Wyatt beamed, and Jasper shook his head.

"Can Maddie come to Forks with me?" Wyatt blurted out.

I jumped in, clarifying what my son was saying. "What he means, is would you and Maddie like to make the drive to Forks with us next Saturday. I have to run up and get his stuff from my dad's house. I know him and Sue would love to get a chance to meet Maddie." Jasper nodded his head.

"I don't think it'll be a problem. Let me talk to Maddie about it, make sure it's okay with her." At that moment, Doctor Cullen walked in.

"It's good to see that you are all awake."

"Can I go home now?" Wyatt asked. There was no doubt in my mind that he was my son. While he was very clumsy, he also hated hospitals.

Carlisle put a thermometer into Wyatt's mouth and started to check his blood pressure. He was smiling and pulled the thermometer away from Wyatt.

"His blood pressure and temperature look normal. I see no reason as to why he can't go home. Just make sure he gets plenty of rest." I nodded my head. I had been through the same procedure when I was younger, and remembered Sue making a huge fuss over it.

"Will he be okay to make a drive up to Forks?" I asked. Carlisle looked at me skeptically.

"Not until at least the middle of the week. My suggestion would be to put it off until the weekend." Jasper cracked a smile at Carlisle's suggestion.

"I'll be by to grab Maddie on Friday night instead of Sunday," he said, Carlisle nodding in understanding.

"Any particular reason on the date change?" I laughed at the two going back and forth.

"We're going up to Forks with Bella and Wyatt. I figured Friday would be a good day to have her back." I laughed and pulled Wyatt out of bed. I grabbed his clothes and walked into the bathroom with him. I quickly pulled his gown off and handed him his clothes. He got dressed quickly and we walked back out into the room, overhearing the end of Jasper and Carlisle's conversation.

"Well, Wyatt knows that I want to date Bella, and I plan on telling Maddie Friday night." I laughed softly to myself.

Wyatt ran over to Jasper and climbed into his lap. Jasper just held on to him much like I did with Maddie the night before. I was shocked to see the love shining in both Carlisle and Jasper's eyes.

"Can I go see Maddie now?" I shook my head and walked over to the three men.

"Not today. We'll see how you're feeling on Wednesday, but I'm sure there will be no problem with calling her later," I said. Wyatt frowned but nodded his head.

I could see he was getting tired again. Jasper had him spun around so that their chests were pressed together. As Wyatt's eyes were slipping closed, Jasper kissed the top of his head. My mind was going a million miles a minute with thoughts as I silently watched them together.

I signed all the release paper work that I needed to, and looked at Jasper. He still hadn't gotten changed.

"Give me Wyatt, and go get changed. We'll be here when you get back," I said. He nodded and handed me my son. Wyatt stirred a little, but didn't wake up. The first thing I noticed, was that he was getting heavy.

A few minutes later, Jasper came back out. The outfit I picked out for him made him look incredible, and I knew that I had definitely made the right choice grabbing his Ramones shirt. He took Wyatt back into his arms and we made our way outside to the truck. Jasper put Wyatt in his car seat and then climbed into the passenger seat. I started the car and pulled away from the hospital.

"Do you need me to run back to the school for your car?" I asked. Jasper shook his head.

"No. I'm just going to go to your place for a while, make sure you and Wyatt get settled in. I'll have Edward drop by and grab me later." I nodded my head.

"So when are you getting your car?" I asked as he smiled deviously. He was planning something, but I wasn't sure what.

"Edward and Alice went to pick it up last night while we were at the hospital. They're keeping it at their place until I get over there later tonight." I nodded in understanding.

Jasper started flipping through my iPod and started "Your Winter" by Sister Hazel. It had always been one of my favorite songs, but the lyrics caught my attention as we sat so close to one another.

_If I hurt you then I hate myself  
__I don't want to hate myself,  
__Don't want to hurt you.  
__Why do you choose your pain if you only knew.  
__How much I love you, love you._

It seemed like every song I listened to lately was trying to tell me that I had feelings for Jasper. I knew I had feelings for Jasper, I just wasn't ready to admit how deep those feelings were.

I pulled up to the house and got out of the car. Jasper was a step behind me, and I had Wyatt's seatbelt unbuckled in the time it took Jasper to walk around the car. He lifted Wyatt out as I grabbed our overnight bags. The three of us walked up to the door, and I unlocked the door, quickly letting Jasper into the house.

He took Wyatt upstairs to his bedroom and laid him down. I went into my room and unloaded the bags. I quickly put the clothes in the hamper and the left the toothbrushes and toothpaste on the dresser. I pulled Jasper's clothing out of the bag and tossed the items into my hamper.

Jasper was waiting in the doorway when I pulled the laundry from my closet into my bedroom. He walked in and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked as he pressed a kiss to my neck.

"Laundry. I have a full load, so I'd better do it now rather than later when Wyatt is awake," I said as I leaned against him. He kissed my shoulder and chuckled.

"You're so domestic. I think I love that about you." I laughed softly at his statement, but the fact that he used the L word didn't escape my mind.

"If you love it so much, do you think you could let me do it?" I asked. He laughed and released me from his arms. As I reached out to grab the basket, I was swatted away. Jasper grabbed the handles and walked out the door.

He called out over his shoulder, "Go sit on the sofa and relax. I'll get your laundry started." I shook my head.

"Don't think so. You're still a guest in my house. You can come with me while I do laundry, though. I have an idea I want to bring up with you." I walked to the laundry room and watched as Jasper walked through the door.

I started sorting the whites from the colors, throwing the whites to the side to be washed later. Jasper was sitting on top of my dryer and I just shook my head. I quickly put the clothes into the washer and started it. I stood between Jasper's legs and kissed him softly.

"Thank you for being here. I don't think I'd be able to do any of this alone," I whispered against his lips.

He hopped off the dryer and spun me around so I was pressed against it. He slowly ran his tongue along my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I graciously accepted and opened my mouth, letting his tongue dominate mine. I could feel my need for him rising, but my biggest fear was that Wyatt would wake up and wander down here.

"He's asleep. He'll be out for hours. I need you Bella. I need to feel your tight walls around my cock. I need to feel the wetness seeping out of you as I tease you." I shuddered at his words, and realized there was nothing I wanted more.

I nodded, moaning at his touch. I needed to feel him almost as bad as he needed to feel me. I ran my hands down his chest and grabbed at the hem of his shirt, pulling it up and over his head. My fingers traced over his pecs and down his abs. I could feel the muscles contract under my finger tips.

His hands were quickly on my shirt as he followed my lead. As soon as my shirt was off, Jasper's kiwi eyes were trained on my pallid skin. His eyes were hooded, and I could see the lust shining in them. I unclasped my bra and let it fall from my shoulders.

Once again his eyes burned a trail along my torso. They wouldn't stop in one particular spot, but made my entire body burn with desire. I reached out and wrapped my arms around his shoulders, pulling him closer to me. My lips connected with his, and everything fell into place.

Not only did I know that I _wanted_ this man, but I knew that I needed him in my life always, as everything he could be.

He pulled me to the edge of the dryer and ran his hands down my body. My skin quivered with desire as Jasper's hands came to rest on the waist band of my jeans. The moment his fingers popped open the button, I could feel a million butterflies swirling in my stomach.

His lips were still on mine, and I knew I needed more. My fingers went down to his pants, flicked the button open, and pulled the zipper down. His jeans fell to the floor, and I was left with an amazing man wearing nothing but boxers.

He broke away from the kiss with a growl and slowly inched my zipper down. The torture was killing me. I could feel my need for him building. Finally, the zipper was down and I was lifting myself up as he slipped my pants and underwear off.

I sat on the dryer completely naked and vulnerable with Jasper just staring at me. Under any other circumstance, I would be nervous, but he made me feel complete. I loved him. That sudden thought shocked the hell out of me.

How could I love him? I had known him for a week, and we fought for most of that time. When I thought about everything else, I knew that it didn't matter—time didn't matter.

Looking into Jasper's eyes, I could see the lust and need for me. Beyond the surface there was something else. I could only hope that it was love.

He pushed his boxers down and took a step closer to me. His lips found mine, and I wrapped my arms around him. After a soft, sensual kiss, Jasper's lips made their way to my ear. Along the way he placed gentle kisses to my skin.

"I see that look in your eyes. I love you, Bella," he whispered. My breath caught in my throat as his eyes met mine.

"I love you too, Jasper." And with that, he slowly slipped into me.

I knew this time wasn't going to be like the other times. Those had been simple fucks. They felt amazing, but the emotion attached to this time was going to make it completely different.

As Jasper moved slowly in and out of me, I could feel the love he was pouring into the act. He was making sure this was all about love, not about one or both of us getting off.

Each one of his gentle strokes relayed that message. My hips were softly meeting his in an unhurried time. I could feel my orgasm drawing closer, I just wasn't ready for it. I wanted to feel more of Jasper; I wanted to feel his love for me.

I felt his length brushing against my walls, and I couldn't hold back any longer. I let go with everything I had. Instead of letting out a scream, I bit down on his shoulder. I pulled my teeth away from his skin and gently kissed the spot I marked.

Jasper's thrusts became more erratic and all I could do was whimper softly into his skin. A few minutes later, I felt him pulsing inside of me. His head was buried in my neck, and he was whispering words of love. He pulled away from my neck, and out of my body, to kiss me sweetly, drawing out a soft smile from me.

He walked over to the sink I had in the washroom, grabbed a washrag from the cabinet underneath, and wet it. He came back over and quickly, but tenderly, cleaned me. I hopped off the dryer and started to get dressed as he cleaned himself up. The washer had just finished, so I pulled the clothes out and stuck them into the dryer.

Jasper handed me the rest of my clothing and I quickly put them on. I turned around and saw that he still had that look in his eyes. He placed a hand on my cheek softly running the pad of his thumb across my cheek bone.

"I do love you, Bella. No matter what happens, nothing is going to change that. I wasn't just saying that to fuck around with you either. I really do love you." I laughed softly. One second he was professing his love, the next he was cursing.

"I love you, too. I wouldn't have said it if I didn't think you were going to be anything but sincere with me. If I hadn't believed you meant it, I wouldn't have said it back." I pressed my lips to his softly and quickly before walking out of the laundry room and into the kitchen.

I pulled out the turkey, cheese, butter, and bread to make sandwiches.

The rest of the day went by fairly quickly. Wyatt woke up and the boys spent some time together. I pulled out chicken fingers to eat for dinner, and after I made them, I was finally able to get Jasper to go home. He wasn't thrilled and he wanted to stay the night, but I told him we'd be together all day on Saturday. That seemed to calm him a bit and he left in a rather cheerful mood.

Thursday during Wyatt's nap, I decided to call Esme and let her know I was picking Maddie up on Friday afternoon.

"Cullen residence." A soft male voice sounded over the phone.

"Hi Carlisle, can I talk to Esme?" I asked. He laughed and handed the phone to his wife.

"Hi Bella. How is Wyatt?"

"He's great. He's up and running around. I keep having to tell him to take it easy. How is Maddie?" I asked. Esme laughed softly.

"Well boys will be boys. Maddie is fine. She's excited to go home tomorrow."

"That's why I was calling. I'm going to swing by and pick up Maddie tomorrow around two, if that is okay with you."

"Of course. Does Jasper know you are picking her up?" I smiled at the thought of Jasper.

"Yes. We're actually going to take the kids to Forks with us on Saturday. It'll give all of us time together, and Jasper and Maddie a chance to meet my parents." I said. We made small talk for a few minutes before saying our goodbyes.

The drive over was exciting. Wyatt was bouncing in his seat. He knew we were getting Maddie, and she was spending the night with us. I had decided that after I picked her up, I'd take the kids to the park. They needed the fresh air, and I wanted to see them happy.

As I pulled up to the house, Esme was sitting on the porch with the most precious little girl I had ever seen. Her hair was in pigtails, and she had on a pink t-shirt that said one tough cookie on it, and a pair of jeans. I laughed because it was the truth—she was one tough cookie. Her black DC sneakers matched her shirt with the small amount of pink she wore.

"I'm gonna go get Maddie. It'll only take a minute," I said to my son. He was dressed in a gray shirt with a whale's tail on it. His jeans and sneakers pulled his outfit together.

He nodded and I climbed out of the truck. Maddie ran over and wrapped her arms around my legs. I leaned down and picked her up. As her arms wrapped around my neck and her legs around my stomach. I hugged her tightly and kissed the top of her head.

"Miss Bella, who's the weird guy on your shirt?" she said, a strange look on her face that caused me to laugh.

"That is Edward Scissorhands. You'll learn about him when you are a little older." She wrinkled her nose and looked like she was about to protest. She decided it wasn't worth it and rested her head on my shoulder.

I walked over to Esme with a grin plastered on my face.

"She's been bouncing around since this morning. She couldn't stop talking about how she and Wyatt were going to spend the day together. She knows that Wyatt is still a little hurt, so she should be fairly simple to tame today." I nodded at Esme's words.

I placed Maddie back on solid ground before grabbing her suitcase. Esme had her seat in hand and I looked at her with a puzzling look.

"This is the one from Jasper's truck. He dropped it off last night when he told me you would be here to get her. He said he would need to transfer it over anyway, so giving it to you today seemed like the best option." I put the bag in the back as Esme got the seat ready and Maddie settled into it.

We all said our goodbyes before I pulled away and took the kids to the park. Upon arrival I pulled them both out of the car and bent down to their level.

"Wyatt, what's my rule when we are out in public?" I asked.

"Stay where you can see me." I nodded my head and turned slightly to face Maddie.

"That goes for you, too. You're daddy isn't here, which means I'm in charge of you. Okay?" She nodded, understanding my rule.

They ran off toward the slide, and I found a bench where I could sit and watch them. I pulled out Lover Eternal and picked back up with the romance of Rhage and Mary. Every so often, I would look up to check and see where the kids were.

After about an hour, I saw a woman walk up to Maddie. It was the same woman who pulled up to Jasper's house, which meant it was Maria. I quickly walked up to both children.

"It's okay. I know your daddy," I heard Maria say.

"I'm pretty sure her father wouldn't approve of this. Maddie, Wyatt, let's go," I said. I placed the book under my arm and grabbed one of their hands before walking to the car.

I strapped them in, climbed into the driver's side, and started for home. I almost decided to call Jasper and tell him what happened, but realized that he would get upset, and that would only upset Maddie more.

"Miss Bella, who was that woman?" Maddie asked from the back seat. I looked in the rearview mirror and into the green eyes I had come to love.

"It doesn't matter. I want both of you to do me a favor. If she ever comes up to you like that again, come find me or Jasper, okay?" They both nodded their heads, and a few minutes later we were pulling up to the house. Both kids had their seatbelts off and were out of the car before I could say a word. Wyatt was waiting at the stairs while Maddie was waiting by the door of the truck. I climbed out and bent down to her. I noticed she was softly crying.

"What's wrong sweetheart?"

"I miss Shadow." Those three words broke my heart. I decided that we'd move the slumber party from my house to Jasper's house.

I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her to me tightly.

"Come on. Let's go inside for a little bit. I promise we'll get you to Shadow soon." She nodded and ran up to the door with Wyatt.

I walked to the door, unlocked it, and both kids took off running. I reminded them not to run in the house. As they slowed, I caught Wyatt by the shirt collar. He spun around and looked at me. I dropped to my knees and hugged him tightly.

"Just because I'm showing Maddie love, doesn't mean I don't love you," I said as I kissed his forehead. He nodded his head in understanding and took off up the stairs. I pulled out my phone to call Jasper.

"Forks High School, this is Jessica. How may I help you?"

"Jessica, it's Miss Swan. I need to talk to Mr. Whitlock." My call was put through to the phone in his room.

"Mr. Whitlock's room." I recognized the voice on the other end. I could hear singing in the background.

"Hey Ben. It's Miss Swan. Can I talk to Mr. Whitlock for a second?" He agreed and put the phone down. I heard the initials JW come out and a laugh that caused tingles in my stomach.

"Miss Swan. What can I do you for?" I looked at the clock and noticed it was 2. School was letting out in ten minutes.

"Don't bother coming to my place. We'll meet you at yours," I said into the receiver.

"What brought on this change?"

"We ran into Maria at the park. I think it shook Maddie up some. She also misses Shadow. I figured it would be good to put her somewhere she felt safe instead of a house she doesn't know." I could almost see Jasper nodding his head in agreement.

"We'll talk about Maria later. Is Maddie okay?" I nodded into the phone.

"Yeah, she's okay. If she wasn't, you'd know." I heard him sigh into the phone.

"The bell is going to ring in a few minutes. I'll meet you back at my place?" He asked. I smiled at the thought.

"Of course. I love you."

"I love you, too." I could hear the smile in his voice.

We hung up and I went about packing a bag of things for Wyatt and I to stay over night. I grabbed one of my many Domo shirts and a pair of jeans with high heeled boots for me to wear. For Wyatt I grabbed one of his red shirts and a pair of jeans. I figured the easiest thing to put him in were his black Massimo sneakers. I made my way into Wyatt's bathroom and grabbed his shampoo, soap, toothbrush and toothpaste. I threw it in a bag with my shower stuff and packed it into an over night bag.

"Wyatt, Maddie, it's time to go," I called. The kids were in front of me in the blink of an eye. They both had smiles on their faces that clearly meant they were up to no good. I shook my head and lead them out to the truck. I got Wyatt settled and buckled in before doing the same with Maddie. I plugged my iPod into the car and pulled away.

The drive wasn't long, but the kids were whining and complaining the entire time. I guess Maddie had told Wyatt about Shadow, because he was excited to play with the large dog. We pulled up to the house, and I could see Jasper standing on the porch. Wyatt quickly got out of his seat and started for the man. I climbed out and went to Maddie's side.

"What's wrong, pretty girl?" I asked.

"I don't want daddy to be mad." I smiled softly and looked towards Jasper. He was starting to walk over to us, but I shook my head slightly. He stopped, turned around, and lead Wyatt into the house.

"Come here, little one," I said as I grabbed her hand and walked to the rocking chairs on Jasper's porch.

Maddie climbed into my lap and looked up at me and smiled.

"You're daddy isn't going to be mad, I promise you that. You did nothing wrong." She nodded her head slowly.

"But the lady said she knew daddy. I wasn't nice. I didn't talk to her." I looked deeply into her eyes. I could see the fear of upsetting Jasper in there.

"How would your daddy feel if he knew you had talked to a stranger?" I asked. She cocked her head to the side and thought for a second.

"He'd be mad." I nodded.

"That's right. He'd be hurt, upset, and mad that you talked to a strange lady. You did the right thing by not saying anything. I'm very proud of you, Maddie. Your daddy will be too." She smiled at this bit of information. I could see she was cheering up.

"Miss Bella, do you like my daddy?" I laughed softly. Leave it to the little girl to see things that were starting to happen.

"Yes. If that is okay with you, I'd like to be more than just friends with your daddy," I said. The girl's brow furrowed.

"What do you mean more than friends?" I laughed softly.

"It just means that I'd be doing things with your daddy. Hugs, kisses, going out to dinner alone and with you and Wyatt. Things like that." She nodded.

"Will that mean you'll be my mommy?" I shook my head.

"For right now, I'll be your Miss Bella, but don't feel like you have to call me Miss Bella." Maddie gave me a very puzzled look.

"But daddy always said that older ladies deserve respect, and I should always call them Miss." I laughed.

"Little one, it's okay if you just call me Bella. I promise." She nodded.

I hugged her one last time and let her run into the house. I went to the car to grab my bag and her suitcase. They were both missing. I laughed softly knowing Jasper had grabbed them during my talk with Maddie. I walked into the house and heard laughter coming from upstairs. No screaming, that was a good thing. I went into the kitchen and saw Jasper leaning against the counter.

"What were you and Maddie talking about?" He asked as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I kissed him softly before looking into his eyes.

"Nothing. Just telling her you wouldn't be mad at her for not talking to Maria. I also told her of my intent to be more with you than just a friend, and that she doesn't have to call me Miss Bella anymore." Jasper nodded.

The look on his face made me believe he was worried about things with her. I inwardly smiled at the fact that he cared so much about his little girl.

"Why would she think I would be mad at her?"

"Because Maria told her she knew you. I got there in time to pull the kids out of the situation, but Maddie still thought you would be mad." Jasper nodded and thanked me.

The night went by quickly, and Jasper and I worked as a team in the kitchen. We decided to just make chicken fingers and tater tots for dinner. He made a salad for the two of us as I got dinner for the kids ready. After we finished eating, the four of us sat down and watched _Monsters, Inc_. Both kids loved the movie, so it was easy to agree on.

I gave Wyatt a quick bath and got him ready for bed. Once Maddie was ready we got them both settled into their beds. Jasper and I climbed into his bed and settled in to watch _Nightmare Before Christmas_. I quickly changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top before climbing under the covers of Jasper's bed.

"Are you sure this is okay?" I asked for the millionth time.

"I'm not going to tell you again. Yes, this is okay. As long as nothing sexual goes on, things will be okay." He climbed in beside me dressed in a pair of pajama pants. He decided not to go with a shirt, and that was just asking for torture.

He pulled me flush against his back, and I ground my hips into his. A growl came deep from within his chest.

"Bell… You know that's not fair," he whined as I laughed softly.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I'm just trying to get comfortable." We whispered our "I love you's" and I was asleep before I knew it.

**AN: For the record, if you tell me it's impossible to fall in love with someone after a week, I'll yell at you. I fell in love with Shane in about three days. I told him after ten. And yes, I am aware that Jasper is a hypocrite. They can have sex at Bella's when Wyatt is sleeping, but they can't at Jasper's with both kids sleeping. But just trust me. Now. Green Review button. Use it. I love reading what you guys say.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Over one month. I know. It took me forever and a fucking day to get this chapter out. No excuses. Some of you know what I've been doing in that month's time. I am working on THREE oneshots. One of them is already done. Want to see it before I post it? Go to the Foxy Fics site on Blogger and donate $5 for Parkinson's research. The link will be on my blog. **

**I am also working on an ORIGINAL piece for Writing For Spencer. It's a fundraiser for adrenal cancer. Two amazing ladies have put it together. That link will ALSO be on my page.**

**The last oneshot I am working on is for HoudinisBox. She bought me during FGB. It'll be a little Carlisle/Bella/Garrett love. I plan on having a lot of fun with that one since it's SO far out of my comfort zone.**

**If you haven't checked out Altered Lions and Sacrifical Lambs, I suggest you do it. On Friday, July 23rd, my most awesome prereader featured Daddysper. JaspersBella asked on Twitter who wanted their piece featured for the Quote of the Week segment. I responded with Uh... Sure? It also stemmed my new nickname. Mrs. Whitlock. She went with probably my favorite quote from Chapter 2. Check it out! The link is on my blog, and ALASL is a site I check DAILY. The Lambs are beyond amazing and give me so many of my reads. **

**Many thanks goes to both JaspersBella and Beegurl13. My prereader and my Beta. My beta got this to me as fast as possible without having internet. I'm telling you, I have one of the greatest beta's in the ENTIRE world. JaspersBella, my amazing prereader always knows when to crack the whip with me. **

**I'm on Twitter in case you guys didn't know it. TillyWhitlock. Follow me. I randomly toss out teasers. I also have a love for the word Fuck. I use it as much as possible. But what you didn't know is that our beloved Jasper and Bella also have Twitters. Daddysper and Mommyella1. They play around, and tend to stay close to the story. They don't give anything away, so don't bother asking.**

**Disclaimer: I own Shadow, Maddie, and Wyatt. I own the idea that Jasper is a human. SM owns the characters. Music is owned by whomever owns the music. I'm not that lucky.**

**Warning: Yeah. 18 is the group I run with. If you can't vote, can't buy porn, can't buy tobacco, don't bother reading this. That's how I see it.**

**And now... on with the story.**

Chapter 7: No Rain

_**I just want someone to say to me, (oh oh oh oh)**_  
_**I'll always be there when you wake**_  
_**You know I'd like to keep my cheeks dry today**_  
_**So stay with me and I'll have it made**_**  
"No Rain" by Blind Melon**

**** The next morning came quickly. Jasper and I climbed out of bed at six am. It was not something I was looking forward to, but I knew that if I didn't get dressed now, I'd have issues getting Wyatt ready to go.

I pulled my shower stuff out of my bag and walked into the bathroom that was attached to Jasper's bedroom. I started the shower and stepped under the spray. The water was warm, but I didn't want to use up all of the hot water. I closed my eyes and let the water fall over me.

The past week had been interesting, to say the least. The time with my son had been good, and we were able to be together without any interruption. Going back to work was not something I was looking forward to.

Realizing I was in love with Jasper was not something I had anticipated either. I knew I had feelings for him, but after everything that had happened, I just didn't want to push him too fast, too soon.

Before I could get too far into my head, the shower door opened, and Jasper slipped inside. He placed a gentle kiss on my neck.

"What are you thinking about? I swear I could see the steam coming from your head as I was getting undressed," he whispered against my pebbled skin.

I hummed in approval and tilted my head to the side. After finally realizing I was in love with him, it was clear to me that I had always loved him.

"Just thinking about you." I turned around to look into his eyes.

The lime green was so intense, I shuddered. It was my favorite color. The best part was that Maddie had inherited them. She was going to break hearts when she got older.

"Hopefully nothing too bad," Jasper said as he kissed my head softly.

I shook my head and moved to grab the shampoo. Before I was fully turned around, Jasper pulled me back to him and kissed me. It wasn't the soft or slow kiss I was expecting, instead it was needy and frantic. Realization that being away from me for a week had made him this way, I reveled in the fact that I needed him as much as he needed me.

His tongue pushed into my mouth, quickly dominating mine. I could feel my pulse quicken and my entire body started to heat up, and not just because of the water from the shower. I let my hands trail a path down his chest, roughly running my nails across his muscles, tracing each one before moving to the next. As I got to the V of his abdomen, my movements became more gentle. I teased the trail of hair that led to what I wanted most.

His cock was erect. He wanted me, and on any normal day, I wouldn't refuse him. However, I knew we needed to get going, so I pulled away from him and grabbed the shampoo. I hated pulling away from something I wanted so badly, but Jasper found humor in it. His soft chuckle filled the shower.

I smiled softly, turning my head so I could catch his eyes. "Later, I promise. We'll find the time when we get home. I don't care if I have to send Wyatt to Emmett's for the night, we'll figure it out."

We finished our shower, and got dressed. I quickly put on my Domo shirt and a pair of jeans before walking down the hall to the Maddie's room.

Both kids were sleeping still, but they were spooned together. I left the room as quickly as possible to grab my camera from my bag. When I returned, I was thrilled to find the kids hadn't moved, and I snapped a cute picture of the two of them.

I walked over to the bed and gently kissed Wyatt on the forehead. He started to stir and rolled over to face me. A small smile crossed my son's face, and I remembered why I went through every fight I did.

"Hey Wy. Time to get up and get dressed." He sat up and looked around, getting confused for a second. Then he spotted Maddie, and everything fell into place.

"We going to Grandma and Grandpa's today?" he asked. I nodded and he shook Maddie awake.

She rolled over and glared at him before looking up at me with a glare. Jasper walked into the room at the exact same moment.

"I should have given you a heads up. Maddie isn't a morning girl. She'd sleep away the day if she could." I nodded and lifted Wyatt out of bed.

I carried him into Jasper's room and quickly put on his Red DC shirt and jeans. Before he could run out of the room, I put on his black Mossimo sneakers Emmett had given him. The boy took off like a bat out of hell.

I went down the stairs and into Jasper's kitchen, and after rooting around in his pantry, I pulled out the supplies for pancakes. I found his iPod sitting on the counter and put it on the dock quickly. The first thing that started playing was "Cry Little Sister" by Carfax Abbey.

My hips were moving to the beat as Jasper walked up behind me. His arms encircled my waist and I relaxed into his embrace. The griddle was still heating up, and I closed my eyes for a second.

"Whatcha working on, sweetheart?" he said, and I smiled as the Southern accent slipped through.

"Pancakes. The last thing we need are two hungry kids in a car for four hours," I said. Jasper laughed softly in my ear.

"Well then, by all means. Mi casa es su casa. Do as you please." I finished up making the pancakes as Jasper called the kids down.

He poured glasses of juice for everyone and got the kids set at the table. The meal went quickly, with both kids bouncing in their seats, excited to get going.

I tossed Jasper my keys and took the kids to the bathroom one last time. On the way out, I grabbed my bag before taking the kids by the hands and out to the car.

Jasper got out of the truck and put Wyatt in his seat while I took Maddie and put her in. Once both kids were settled into the truck, we were on our way to Forks.

The entire drive was filled with Wyatt telling Maddie all about his grandfather. Occasionally, I would look over to Jasper and he would grab my hand and kiss it.

When we got to Port Angeles, I called my dad.

"Swan residence?"

"Mom! We'll be there in about an hour. That's okay, right?" I asked with a huge grin. Jasper kept his eyes on the road, but I could see a smile tugging at his lips.

"Yeah, your dad had to run out for a few minutes, but should be back by the time you and Wyatt get here."

"It's not just Wyatt and I. Jasper and Maddie are with us." I was suddenly shocked that Sue didn't know this piece of information.

"Tell me you told your father. You know how he hates meeting the boyfriend unprepared," Sue said as I laughed in response.

"I told him when the decision was made. I called him Thursday night to confirm. He should know about the two new additions. I'm surprised he didn't tell you." Sue laughed and agreed with me. We talked for a few minutes before we hung up.

"Should I be afraid of your father?" Jasper asked with a raised brow.

"No. Actually, you should be more scared of my brother and sister. Leah and Seth are horrible some days, but that'll be a meeting for a different time. I'm not sure if Seth is still in Forks. I know Leah is still back East." Jasper nodded and the rest of the drive was quiet.

When we pulled into Forks it was late in the morning, and I gave Jasper directions to my dad's house. I could see Jasper stiffen at the sight of the cruiser sitting in the driveway. I laughed softly as he put the car in park.

Getting out of the car, I quickly got Maddie out as Jasper released Wyatt. The boy took off up the stairs to the house and ran right in. Maddie and I walked around to Jasper. She decided to play shy and hide behind the both of us. She had one arm wrapped around our legs as we slowly walked up to the house.

Sue was standing at the door waiting when we got there. I could hear Wyatt in the living room playing.

I released Jasper's hand and wrapped my arms around my mother. It felt good to be back in her arms again.

"How was the drive, sweetheart?" my mom asked, and I laughed.

"Great. The kids were quiet, and I didn't drive. I can't complain." I saw my mother appraising Jasper.

"Mrs. Swan, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Jasper Whitlock, ma'am." Sue started laughing.

"Please. Mrs. Swan left a very long time ago. And I'm not ma'am. Call me Sue," she said as she wrapped her arms around him. I laughed and pulled Maddie in front of me gently.

"You must be Maddie. Wyatt told me a lot about you when he was here," my mom said as she bent down to Maddie's level.

Maddie nodded slowly. I could tell by the look on her face that she wasn't sure what to do. Sue looked up at both Jasper and I.

"She's shy. Normally, she'd be the loudest person in the room. I'm not sure what's gotten into her," Jasper said. Sue shrugged it off.

"Maddie, I have some cookies in the kitchen. If it's okay with your father and Bella, would you like to have one?" Sue asked. Maddie grinned and Wyatt came running out of the living room.

"Cookies?" he asked. I rolled my eyes and nodded.

"You can have one. You still need to eat lunch, and you're still getting better." I said. He nodded slowly and then rushed toward the kitchen.

Jasper agreed to the same terms, and the two kids plus my mom made their way to the tiny kitchen. I pulled Jasper into the living room. I wasn't surprised my father was there, but I was shocked that Seth was still sitting there.

"Signet!" Seth said as he ran up and swung me around.

"Would you put me down! I need to make introductions, and I can't do them in the air!" A second later I was back on the floor.

"Jasper Whitlock, this is my father, Charlie Swan and my brother, Seth Masen. Dad, Seth, this is my boyfriend Jasper." They all exchanged pleasantries before sitting down to watch something that was on the TV.

I walked back to the kitchen seeing my mom with Wyatt and Maddie. They were coloring, which didn't surprise me. My mother always said the way to bond with little kids when they were reluctant was to color. Coloring was a little kid's world.

I sat on the counter and just watched my mom interact with the kids. I was sure Jasper was fine with my dad. There was no screaming so far, but then again both were quiet men. I was stirred from my musings as Jasper walked in.

"You okay? You were staring off into space for a few minutes," he said. I nodded my head and kissed him gently.

"Yeah. You and my dad are okay in the living room, right?" I asked. Jasper smirked and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Of course, we're okay. Put men in front of a TV with sports on, and everything will be fine." He walked over to Maddie and kissed her on the head before walking back out to the living room.

About an hour later, I could see the kids fading fast. I grabbed Maddie and my mom grabbed Wyatt. Together, we put them to bed in my old room. Wyatt had his own room here, but we figured it would be better to let them room together. If Maddie woke up first, she would see Wyatt and be okay.

"He's sweet. You can tell he loves his daughter very much," Mom said as we made our way back down the stairs.

"He does. He's a great father to her, she's his whole world. You can see it in everything he does." I agreed. My mom stopped in the middle of the stairs and looked at me. I looked away quickly.

"He's handsome, and you love him," she said. I sighed. I knew better than to assume how my mother knew it. She was just good like that.

"I do. Very much, but we still need to take our time. We have two other people in this relationship besides ourselves."

"Yes, but Bella, don't hide your love from him. He needs to know that you feel it." We hit the bottom step and I smiled. I poked my head in the living room.

"Jasper?" I asked. He turned to me and smiled.

"Belle?"

"I love you," I said with a grin. His answering smile was amazing.

"I love you too, Baby," he said. I turned back to Sue and smiled. She laughed.

"So, I'm guessing you already told him how you feel?" she said, and I simply nodded.

"The day Wyatt came home from the hospital. We were doing laundry, and we were about to ravish each other on the dryer. He said it, and I responded without hesitating. The moment wasn't anything special, neither one of us planned it, but it was right." My mother hugged me and kissed my cheek.

"As long as he loves you back, that's all that matters sweetheart." I wrapped my arms around her and returned her hug just as tightly.

"He does mom. He's pretty amazing," I said as I wiped the stray tears out of my eyes and walked into the kitchen.

I fixed the boys a quick sandwich and called them to the kitchen. The three guys sat around the table as Sue and I stood off to the side. I grabbed a couple of bottles of water and handed one to Jasper. As I went to walk away, he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me into his lap.

"Mom, can I have my lunch? It looks like I'm being held captive," I said with a giggle. The entire table looked at me as Sue handed me my plate.

I took a bite of my sandwich as Jasper kissed my cheek. I suddenly felt like a girl in love, and I wasn't hiding that from my parents, either.

It wasn't something they had ever seen. Even when I was with James, or Emmett for that matter, I wasn't the type to just broadcast it. A few minutes later, Wyatt and Maddie came padding down the stairs. Sue sat them at the table and placed their lunch in front of them with cups of juice.

The day was relaxing. It was nice to just hang out with my parents and brother, but it reminded me how much I missed Leah.

"Seth, tell Leah to come home soon. I miss her. I want to see her, it seems like it's been ages since I've seen her." Seth smirked at me. I was whining, and I knew it.

"She already booked her flight for Thanksgiving. She said you had better be here, or she's stopping in Seattle to kick your ass." I winced and looked at Jasper.

"Want to come meet the last person in my family?" I asked as he laughed.

"If it is okay with your parents, then yes, I'd be glad to come back for Thanksgiving." I turned and kissed him quickly. My dad coughed, and my mom smacked him.

"Leave Bella alone. She's in love. Let her be in love." My father grumbled, but didn't say another word.

It seemed that too soon we were heading home. Mom carried Wyatt as I carried Maddie, and Jasper carried Wyatt's suitcase to the car. They were wiped out and would probably sleep the entire drive home.

Mom and I put the kids in the car as Jasper put the suitcase in the back. Dad followed Jasper, and I could hear them talking, but I didn't want to eaves drop too much. I walked over to my mom and wrapped my arms around her, hugging her tightly.

"The four of us will be back for Thanksgiving. I promise." I kissed her cheek, and we walked back to where the guys were.

Jasper and Charlie were shaking hands. When they let go, I flew into my father's arms. I hugged him tightly.

"Thanks Dad, for everything." He kissed the top of my head.

"No problem. I'm always here if you need anything, Bells. All you need to do is call." I nodded my head.

"I know. I'll see you in a few months, okay?" He nodded and released me.

Jasper released my mom at the same time, and we all made our way to the passenger's side of the truck. Jasper opened my door and let me in before making his way to the driver's side. We said our final goodbyes before finally pulling away. Four hours and a very long drive later, we were back in Seattle. We pulled up to Jasper's house and carried the kids to Maddie's room. We quickly changed them into their pajama's, and put them into bed.

Jasper went down to feed Shadow and to let him out, while I hung out upstairs in his room. A short time later, Jasper came in and shut the door behind him. In three strides, he was pushing me against the wall.

His mouth was on mine, and his kisses were deep and insistent. I let him control the kiss because I needed this as much as he did. I wanted him as much as he wanted me.

After a day of virtually no contact, I needed to feel him.

He spread my legs apart with his knee, and pushed his hips into mine. I could feel his erection on my thigh, and I broke away from the kiss to take a breath. Jasper's lips didn't stray far. He leaned down and attached them to my neck.

"Jasper. Kids. Can't do this," I panted.

"Fuck the kids, they're passed out. We'll be quiet. I need you, Belle. I need to be wrapped around you. I need to feel your walls clenching around me." I groaned and pulled his lips back to my lips.

I lifted his shirt over his body, breaking away from the kiss to do so. He quickly followed suit. Soon enough, we were both naked, and I was straddling his waist.

I sank down onto him, and we both let out quiet moans. I rolled my hips as Jasper lifted his hips to mine. I collapsed on top of him at the feeling.

He was stretching me and filling me so completely. I had never felt anything like it before, and I began to move when Jasper suddenly flipped us so that I was on my back.

"I can't keep quiet if you are riding me, Sugar. There's something about seeing you on top of me that makes me want to roar."

I whimpered at his words. I loved the way he talked to me during sex. One moment he could be sweet and loving, the next he could be completely crude.

It seemed tonight he was walking the line—not too sweet, but not too crude. Jasper's thrusts were harder than usual, but I didn't care—I needed it. I needed to feel like he was claiming me. I needed to be his.

I could sense my stomach clenching tight, knowing that I was close to an orgasm. Just as I was about to beg for more, a set of teeth came down on my neck. The bite was hard, and I knew there'd be a mark, but it was just what I needed. I exploded around him without a second thought.

Jasper held onto me as I whimpered through my orgasm. I wanted to scream, but with the kids in the same house, I didn't want to take the chance.

As I came down from my high, Jasper continued to thrust in and out of me. A few short minutes later, he was releasing deep inside of me.

As our breathing returned to normal, Jasper slipped out of me and went to the bathroom to clean up. A few minutes later, he returned with a warm wash cloth and some of his clothes to wear.

We quickly cleaned up, got dressed, and crawled back into bed. It wasn't lost on me that Jasper and I were falling asleep in the same position our kids had woken up in. I laughed softly at the kids innocence, and our mischief. With whispered professions of love, we fell asleep in each others arms.

**AN: I've been helping out a friend of mine with her story for the past couple of months. It's called Bedroom Confessions by JandMsMommy. I have come to befriend and LOVE Andy with a passion. She just finished the story this week. Check it out. It's on my favorite's list. She is starting another story called Seven Day Weekend. And holy shit! I get to be one of her amazing prereaders and technical advisor. It's got something I have NEVER seen before. Killerward and Murderella. It's actually based on a true story. It's something she has put a LOT of hard work into already. She posted the prologue, and I've seen part of chapter 1. It's worth the read. **

**And I failed at Review Responses for the last chapter. I promise to work on them soon. So hit the review button and let me know what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: *Comes out of hiding* If I had waited another two days it would have been three months. And for that, I am SOOOOOOOO sorry. I'm gonna say that Writer's Block is a bitch. But then I realized that I didn't need half of what I wanted to put in the chapter, and it came out smoothly. -Headdesk- Anyway. I also got caught up because I started working a few weeks ago. Yeah, I am back in the working world. Nothing too much. I just get to work at Old Navy. And if any of you are out there thinking about working in retail, go for ON. The discounts alone make it worth it. I also may or may not have started working on a oneshot with my friend SweetT129. It's Peter/Jasper. It's for the Two is Better Than One hosted by Touchstone67 and Domward's Mistress. The story is called Whenever I'm Alone With You. I write JPOV, she writes PPOV. Go read the other entries, and be on the lookout for when T and I get our story up there. Here's the link: www . fanfiction . net/u/2547619/ Just take the spaces out.**

**Now, on to the chapter. I had issues with it. I talked to the wonderful JaspersBella and only she knows exactly what is going to go down in the next few chapters. She probably knows about 80% of the story. I just don't have it written. She loves the ideas that I've come up with. When I finally figured out that I didn't need half of the chapter, I actually got it done. So a major thank you to JaspersBella for prereading, as per usual. Then there is Beegurl13. She corrects the mistakes she sees. If there are any in the chapter, chances are I added them after she got her hand on the story. She'll enjoy what I added after, though.**

**Warning: Language. No lemon in this chapter. But there is gropage. And a major bomb is dropped. So you know how I feel. You can only buy porn if you are 18. If you can't buy it, don't read this.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight, anything related to Twilight, or the songs I use in my chapters. Shadow, Maddie, and Wyatt are all part of my heart though.**

Chapter 8: Blackout

_**I'm stuck in this bed you made**_

_**Alone with a sinking feeling**_

_**I saw through the words you said**_

_**To the secrets you've been keeping**_

_**It's written upon your face**_

_**All the lies how they cut so deeply**_

_**You can't get enough you take**_

_**And take and take and never say**_

_**No**_

**"Blackout" by Linkin Park**

The past few weeks had been the greatest of my life, apart from when Maddie was a baby. Maddie and Wyatt were getting along amazingly. They were completely okay with Bella and I being together. The family date nights were incredible. The four of us blended together seamlessly.

I had also come up with the idea of spending one night a week with the other person's child. She'd take Maddie for a few hours, and I'd take Wyatt. It was a good way to get to know the other child, and it was strengthening me and Bella's bond, too.

Wyatt proved to be similar to me. We'd sit around and read, or whatever came to his mind. I found out he enjoyed music, so I was teaching him to play the piano. It was difficult, but he wanted to be good at it. He worked hard, and I was extremely proud of him.

Tonight was one of my nights with Wyatt. We had just finished up working on the piano, and we were sitting down to dinner.

"Thank you, Jas," he said, having taken to calling me Jas instead of Jasper. I didn't mind at all since everyone seemed to shorten my name in one way or another.

"No problem, buddy. One of these days, we'll try teaching your mom to play. How does that sound?" He shook his head as he took a bite of pizza.

"It's our thing and I don't want to share. Can we keep it a secret?" I grinned. I was glad that we were getting along so well.

Most kids hated the idea of their parents getting into a relationship with someone that wasn't their other parent, but Maddie and Wyatt gave us no problem. I felt blessed with our kids. That's exactly what they were—_our_ kids. Bella and I had talked about what we would do if our kids felt like addressing us as parents, and it was decided that we wouldn't push them to do it. However, if they wanted to do it, we would both be fine with it.

It was starting to get closer to the time Bella would be swinging by to drop off Maddie, so I told Wyatt to go wash up as I cleaned our dinner dishes. No sooner had I put food in Shadow's bowl, then the front door open and my two beautiful girls came walking in. I hurried into the living room and scooped Maddie into my arms. She kissed my cheek and nuzzled into my neck, and instantly I could tell she had a bad night. I looked curiously at Bella, who seemed a bit nervous.

"We saw Maria again. She tried talking to Maddie," Bella quietly said, as not to frighten my little girl. I nodded my head and rocked my angel back and forth.

With Maddie in my arms, I couldn't let the anger show. It was there, though. I couldn't believe Maria had the balls to approach both Bella and Maddie. To even stake a claim to Maddie made me want to hunt her down and kill her.

Bella grabbed Wyatt and kissed me quickly.

"You're sure you'll be able to handle them both tomorrow on your own?" I laughed softly at Bella's question.

"Yes, Bella. I'm fairly certain I can handle two kids on my own. Wyatt's a good kid. Maddie and him get along fine, plus we'll be here all afternoon anyway." Bella nodded and told me she'd see me tomorrow after her date with the girls. I kissed her softly before watching as she and Wyatt left.

I carried Maddie up to my room since that was where we always had our heart to heart talks. After pulling back the covers and placing her on the bed, I climbed in beside her. I looked into her eyes and could see the pain she was feeling.

"What happened, Maddie?" She burrowed her head into the blankets, and I pulled her close to kiss her head.

"Mean lady saw me and Bella at the store. She told me that Bella would never be my mommy because she was my mommy." Immediately I was furious with Maria, but I knew I couldn't let it show on my face.

"Honey, you know that Bella is whatever you want her to be. If you want Bella to be your mommy, you just need to talk to her about it. I'm sure she wouldn't have a problem with you calling her that." Maddie's brow furrowed with what I said.

"But what about the other lady?" she asked.

"Maddie, the other woman has no right to you. She is nothing to you. I promise," I firmly said, watching as she nodded.

"Bella told me that, too." I smiled because I knew Bella would be there to reassure her.

"Did Bella also tell you that you should take your time, and not rush into a decision on what you want her to be?" I asked. Again, Maddie nodded as she looked up at me.

"She said that she'd always be there for me, no matter what I called her." I nodded slowly, showing my agreement.

"That's right. No matter what happens, she'll always be there for you. Just like I'll always be there for Wyatt. Nothing could pull us apart," I said, kissing my daughter before walking into her bedroom to grab her pajamas.

I quickly changed her out of her clothes and into her pajamas, then took her dirty clothes to my hamper and tossed them in. I went into my closet and changed into a pair of sleep pants and a white t-shirt.

After quickly shutting off all the lights, I climbed into bed with Maddie. I fell asleep quickly with her pressed against my chest.

The next morning was a nice change of pace. It was a Friday and school was out for the day, citing repairs that needed to be made.

Earlier in the week, a leak had been discovered in the one of the main buildings. It was decided that the work could be done in one day, and the kids and teachers would get a day off. The long weekend was nice.

I climbed out of bed and took a quick shower, throwing on a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt from my closet before looking at the clock. It was eight am. Bella would be dropping Wyatt off at nine so that she could go spend the day with the girls. We were then dropping the kids off with my parents so the entire gang could go hang out together that evening.

I decided that the best thing would be to make breakfast. I knew Maddie would be a grouch until she had food in her, and if Bella hadn't fed Wyatt, he could join us. I grabbed the eggs and milk from the fridge and decided to keep it simple. Scrambled eggs were easy to make, and most kids loved them. At least I knew that my kid loved them. As I was prepping them, I decided to pull some cheddar cheese out and add it to the mix. In my opinion, everything was better with cheese.

I finished breakfast just as the door bell rang. I hurried to open it, and found a very frustrated looking Bella on the other side. Laughing softly, I let them into the house. She settled Wyatt on the couch in the living room, then stood to give me a kiss.

"I'm so sorry. I got a late start this morning. I haven't even had coffee yet," she groaned. I laughed, before excusing myself and walking into the kitchen. I poured her a cup and brought it to her in the living room. I found her kneeling next to the sofa, having a conversation with Wyatt.

"Mommy, I'm hungry," he said, and I watched as Bella frowned.

"I'm sorry, Wy. Maybe if you ask Jasper nicely, he'll make you something to eat." I handed her the coffee and smiled down at Wyatt.

"Eggs and bacon are on the stove, buddy. I'll set it on the table when Maddie gets down here." Bella gave me a small smile and took a sip of her coffee before heading up the stairs.

If Bella was here in the morning, she had no problem getting Maddie up and out of bed. My guess was that it was a woman thing. A few minutes later, Bella came walking down the stairs with Maddie in her arms.

"She'll get spoiled if you keep carrying her around," I said, loving the look on her face as Bella laughed.

"Let her get a mother's affection. Besides, she deserves it. She and I had a moment upstairs."

As my girls hit the bottom step, Bella sat Maddie down on the ground. The kids made their way to the kitchen. They both decided that the table wasn't good enough for them and that they wanted to sit at the bar. After a few minutes of being pestered, we picked the kids up and placed them in their seats.

"Okay, I'll be back a little bit later. Then you two are having a sleep over at Grandma and Grandpa Cullen's house," Bella said to the two children that were hungrily looking at the food I'd just finished cooking.

Wyatt had taken to calling Carlisle and Esme Grandma and Grandpa. Esme was thrilled with it because Maddie didn't call her Grandma. It was still Momma Essie. Carlisle had always been Gramps to Maddie, so nothing changed with him.

"Go. Enjoy your day with the girls. The kids and I will have a good day, I promise." I kissed Bella's cheek. She leaned down and kissed both kids on their cheeks.

"Bye Mommy," Wyatt said. Bella smiled and responded with the same.

"Bye Momma Bella." Wyatt and I looked at Maddie like she had cured cancer. Bella gave Maddie a hug before whispering something to her. I gave each of them a piece of toast before turning to follow Bella out.

"What was that all about?" I asked as we approached the door.

"Nothing. Maddie wanted to call me Momma, but doesn't feel totally comfortable with it just being Momma, so I told her Momma Bella worked just fine." As soon as the words were out of her mouth, I had her pressed against the wall. My lips were attacking hers roughly. As her tongue thrust into my mouth, I ran my hands down her shoulders. They continued to roam along her shoulders and collar bones. Before I knew what I was doing, I was running my thumb over her nipple. I could feel the hardened peak through her shirt and bra. A guttural groan entered my mouth before I broke away from the kiss.

My lips trailed along Bella's neck as I spoke into her neck. "Our daughter calling you Momma is probably one of the hottest fucking things to ever happen here." Bella's breathing was shallow as she pushed me away from her.

"I love that you called her our daughter. And as much as I would love to continue this, there are two kids in the other room that don't need to see this. Besides, I'm running late." With another passion filled kiss for the road, Bella walked out of the house.

I shook my head and went back to the kids. Wyatt was smiling, and Maddie was looking down at her empty dishes. I quickly up some plates and slid them in front of the famished pair. We all ate in relative silence. When they were finished, the kids ran upstairs while I cleaned up from breakfast.

Slowly, I made my way back up the stairs. I could hear Maddie and Wyatt talking from inside her playroom.

"I told you we could share my mommy. She doesn't mind at all," Wyatt said.

"Now if you would call Daddy Papa Jasper, you could share my daddy." I decided to poke my head in.

"Wyatt, if you don't feel like calling me Papa Jasper, you can keep calling me Jas," I said with a pointed look at Maddie. She knew what she was doing wrong. I didn't need to tell her.

Wyatt nodded his head, and I continued down the hall. They continued to play around with each other as I set to straightening up the house. It wasn't a complete wreck, but I had been avoiding cleaning lately.

As I worked my way back downstairs, I ended up in front of the piano again. At first, it started out with scales. I just wanted to run my hands over the keys and calm myself down a little bit. Before I knew it, I was playing random songs that popped into my head.

After playing for a few hours, Maddie and Wyatt wandered down the stairs.

"Jas, can we go to the park?" Wyatt asked. I nodded in response.

"Yeah, go get your shoes and make sure you're ready to leave in a few minutes," I said as I pulled out my phone. I held the two button down and waited for my girl to answer.

"His seat is in your truck. I put it in there when I walked out this morning." I laughed softly.

"How did you know I was calling to ask about his seat?"

"I know my child. I also know your daughter. They asked you if they could go to the park. They like it there," she said, a light giggle in her voice.

"Alright. I just wanted to check with you first, make sure it was okay," I said. She said it was fine and we said our goodbyes. My day sucked without her, but I understood her need to have a day with the girls. I was doing the same with the boys the following week, and I knew how much I was looking forward to it.

I walked back into the living room to see the kids with their shoes on. Maddie had on what Alice called ballet flats. Wyatt had his sneakers and was waiting for me to tie them. I bent down and tied them quickly. The kids ran out of the house as I was putting the leash on Shadow. It wasn't raining, so I figured he might want to go out. After grabbing my keys and making sure the door was locked, I let everyone into the truck. Once I made sure the kids were safely in their seats, we was on our way.

The drive to the park wasn't too long, no more than about ten minutes. As soon as I had the car turned off, the kids were unbuckling themselves. I grabbed Shadow's lead and watched as the kids ran off. It was nice to watch the kids enjoying themselves. They would slide down the slides with the biggest smiles on their faces. It made me smile. The day was going well—almost too well.

"Jasper," a soft voice purred. I turned around and was face to face with the only person who could piss me off on sight, Maria. At the sound of the voice, Shadow instantly started to growl.

"Maria, I suggest you turn around and walk away. That's the only way this situation will work out for the best," I said. She had a wicked glint in her eyes.

"I saw that you replaced me. I'll get what I want eventually. You'll see," she said. With that, she turned and walked away.

It seemed as if Maria knew what my biggest fear was. She was threatening me with Maddie. She wanted me to know that she was going to do everything in her power to take my daughter away from me. My hatred for Maria was reaching new heights with each encounter she had with me, Bella, and the kids.

Without a second thought, I called the kids and got them settled in the car. Luckily, Maddie hadn't seen Maria, so she wasn't scared. I made the quick drive back to the house and watched as the kids ran in and up the stairs. I filled Shadow's bowls and looked at the pictures of Maddie and I on the fridge. There were some of Bella and Wyatt there as well. With their pictures on the fridge, it really solidified that we were becoming a family. Wyatt and Bella were just as much a part of our everyday lives as my parents were. The feeling warmed my heart.

After straightening up the downstairs, I began to wander the house. As I came across the playroom, I could only imagine the kind of trouble the two little rugrats were getting in to. I was pleasantly surprised when I looked into the room. The kids had fallen asleep on the floor next to each other. With a soft laugh, I picked Wyatt up and carried him to my room. After laying him on the bed and carefully removing his shoes, I did the same with Maddie.

Shadow was waiting for me outside the bedroom door. Once I closed the door, leaving it open just a crack, Shadow plopped down onto the floor right in front of it. It was like he knew the kids needed to be protected. As long as he was in front of the door, no one was getting in there.

I heard the front door open and close, and I grinned because I knew it was Bella. She slowly made her way up the stairs and started to go toward my bedroom. I shook my head and lead her to the guest room.

"Sorry, Bell, the kids are sleeping, and I didn't want to wake them up." I lied back on the bed as Bella slipped her feet out of her shoes. I quickly pulled her down with me, and she instantly snuggled into my side as I wrapped my arms around her.

"So what did you do with the kids today?" she asked. I placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head as a grin crossed my face.

"They played around the house. I took them to the park, then brought them home, where they collapsed in a tired heap in the playroom. I just moved them to the bedroom." We both laughed softly.

"Anything else I need to know about?" she asked, looking up at me with a raised brow.

"I ran into Maria again at the park. The kids didn't see her, so they don't know. Nothing major." I shrugged. Bella huffed, clearly annoyed, but put her head back down on my chest.

A few minutes later, I heard the door open and soft chuckles filling the room. I looked up to see the two kids standing at the foot of the bed watching Bella and I. They quickly climbed on the bed, Maddie going to Bella's side, and Wyatt crawling to mine.

Bella and I both sat up and pulled the kids into our laps.

"You're both going to be good for Grandma and Grandpa, right?" Bella asked. Both kids nodded.

"Good. Go get your shoes and meet your mother and I downstairs. We're leaving soon," I said.

The kids climbed out of bed and ran down the hall. I laughed softly and shook my head. Going into my room, I pulled a pair of sneakers out of my closet, and slipped them on quickly. I grabbed my keys and then met Bella back in the hall.

She was sitting on the floor with the kids, tying their shoes. Both of their bags were sitting outside of Maddie's room, and I grabbed the two of them, carrying them to my truck. A few minutes later, Bella and the kids were exiting the house. I scooped up Maddie and put her in her carseat. After everyone was settled into the car, I pulled away and made the quick trip to my parents house. As soon as the kids were in the house, my phone rang.

"Jasper?" I was stunned to hear Rose's voice on the other end of the line.

"Hey, Rose. What's going on?" I asked.

"You and Bella are coming out to dinner with us, right?" She sounded almost like she wasn't sure of it.

"Of course. We told you earlier in the week that we were going to do it. Why? What's wrong?" I asked in a gentle panic.

"Emmett needs a guy's night. I was thinking you and Edward could take him out to the bar tonight after dinner. The girls and I will take Bella out to a movie. We'll bring her back to your place later tonight." I could hear the desperation in her voice, so I quickly agreed.

After the call with Rose, Bella and I made our way back to my house. As soon as we walked in the door, we were greeted by Shadow.

"I'm going to let him out. You are free to get a shower if you want," I suggested. Bella smiled before walking over and kissing me softly.

"You are more than welcome to join me," she said. She didn't give me time to respond before walking away.

I quickly let Shadow out before running upstairs to the bathroom. As I opened the door, I was stunned by what I saw. The door was fogged a bit, but I could still see her body through the shower. She was rinsing out her hair, and a soft moan reached my ears. I quickly stripped out of my clothing and stepped in behind her.

She pressed her back against my chest, gently moving her hips back and forth. That just made my need for her sky rocket. I groaned and pressed my lips to her neck, gently nibbling on the skin between her neck and shoulders.

"You know, you are absolutely stunning when you are in the shower." She spun and quickly pressed her lips to mine.

"No time for anything besides a shower, Jasper. You know how Emmett gets if we're late." Over the past couple of months, I had learned that Emmett was a stickler for punctuality. With two kids to handle, things never went our way. Emmett learned to accept the fact that Bella and I would be at least ten minutes late to everything.

"Not even for a quick fuck?" I asked. She groaned and pulled away from me.

"No, but maybe later. Now, finish your shower," Bella said as she got out. I watched her wrap a towel around her body, noticing the way the towel pushed her tits together. A low moan escaped my lips, and she turned to walk out of the bathroom with a wicked glint in her eyes. The towel barely covered her ass, and I could see the water droplets slowly rolling down her legs. I banged my head against the shower wall in frustration.

I did what I could to quickly get through my shower. As soon as I finished drying myself off, I walked into the bedroom and laughed at the sight in front of me. Bella had taken it upon herself to go through my closet and pick out what she wanted me to wear.

The outfit was nothing special. Just a black t-shirt and a pair of dark jeans with my black high top Converse sneakers. My socks were sitting next to the jeans, and I noticed that my boxers were missing from the outfit. If this was the game she wanted to play, I was all for it. I put the clothes on, sans underwear, without hesitation. I had the feeling that Emmett had a bombshell he was going to drop. I wanted to be as comfortable as I could.

I made my way down the stairs to see Bella in front of the door on the phone.

"I promise, Le. We'll be there for Thanksgiving. Yes, all four of us. Look, Jasper's here. I'll call you back later with more details. I know. I will. I love you, too. Bye, Leah." She quickly ended the call and shoved her phone back into her purse.

"That the mysterious sister I have yet to meet?" I asked. Bella laughed softly before kissing me quickly.

"Sue told her about you. She was just making sure you're treating me right and that you plan on coming up to Forks for Thanksgiving," she explained as I nodded in response.

"Of course. I already told Mom and Dad that we'd be gone for Thanksgiving. They just want us to be around for Christmas," I said as Bella grinned.

"We'll figure out the other Holiday's after Thanksgiving. Let's go before Emmett realizes we're late." With that, we were out the door.

Dinner was a quick meal. The girls could tell something was up with Emmett, and I just wanted to get him the hell out of there before he exploded. As we left the restaurant, I kissed Bella softly.

"Figure out what's up with him, and then come home to me. I have the sudden urge to hold you close and cuddle with you tonight," she purred, as I nodded slowly before agreeing with her.

Bella took off with the other girls as I got into Edward's car. The three of us quickly sped over to one of the bars in Seattle. Edward went to the bar to order drinks while Em and I went to get a table.

As we sat down, Emmett got hold of a napkin and started to shred it into tiny little pieces. Whatever was bothering him was making him nervous. I really didn't want to know what was going on in his brain. As Edward returned with two bottles of beer and a bottle of water, Emmett let loose.

"Bella told you about James, right?" I raised a brow at Emmett, wondering where this was going.

"The day she found out she was pregnant, she came home and found him dead. She said it was suicide. Why?" I asked. Edward took a long pull on his water as I took an even longer pull on my beer.

"A few weeks before, James got some news that he wasn't particularly happy with. You have to understand, Jasper. James was everything to Bella. To her, the sun rose and set in his eyes—all that romantic shit. So for him to leave her like that, well, it fucked her up completely. But the reason why he did it is going to fuck with Bella, too."

"Look Em, I'm not going to pretend to understand anything about what happened with James. I know Bella got her act together to take care of Wyatt, and right now that's all that matters to me. If there is something going on, you need to spit it out. I can't help you if you won't tell me the full story," I said. Emmett's shoulders dropped and he quickly mumbled something out.

"Say that again, Emmett. I couldn't hear you," Edward said. I shot Edward a look, and he shrugged his shoulders.

"I said my father had an affair with James' mother. Wyatt has dimples that no one knows where they came from. Except for me. I know exactly where they came from because I have the same Goddamn dimples!" he shouted.

As I sat there with my jaw open, Edward was the one to think logically.

"So James was your brother? He killed himself because his parents lied to him for so long?" Edward asked, as Emmett nodded slowly.

"A few days after James committed suicide, a letter showed up at my apartment. Bella thinks that James didn't leave a suicide note, but he did, in a round about way. He sent me a letter. He explained what happened and why he couldn't stand to live with himself or the lies anymore. He asked me to take care of Bella because no one else would do a better job. I already knew Bella was pregnant, so I called my dad. He told me the truth—James and I were half brothers. The affair happened and not many people knew about it. Ultimately, I decided that Bella didn't need to know. To this day, she still doesn't." I shook my head.

"Emmett, you cannot expect me to keep this from her. It involves her son. I have to tell her!" I ran a hand through my hair as Edward went to get me something harder to drink.

"I'm not asking you to lie to her, Jasper. I just want you to not tell her. I swear, I'll do it. I just need to find the right time." Edward came back at that moment with a shot of Jack. I threw the shot back, stood up, and looked at Emmett.

"You had better tell her. Soon. Because if she doesn't know by midnight on New Years, I'll fucking tell her everything." With that, I was out the door.

I hailed a cab and went back to my house. I quickly sent Bella a text letting her know I was home and that the living room door was unlocked.

I made my way to my bedroom, quickly stripping out of my clothes and into a pair of boxers before sliding into bed. I couldn't seem to get myself to fall asleep easily. Eventually, Bella came home and climbed into bed with me.

"Everything okay?" she softly asked, tracing her fingers over my brow. I nodded my response and pulled her close to me. I kissed the top of her head as she faded into sleep. The only thing I could think of was how in the blue hell was I supposed to keep this from her?


End file.
